<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterfly Into Chains by fanficshiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698620">Butterfly Into Chains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles'>fanficshiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, David Tennant - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Benedict Cumberbatch, Alpha Chris Evans, Alpha David Tennant, Alpha Michael Fassbender, Alpha Tom Hiddleston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Dom Alphas, Dominant, Emotional Trauma, F/M, Fighting, Forced Breeding, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasms, Gangbang, Knotting, Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pack Bonding, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, alpha pack, baby taken from mother, constant breeding, m/m/m/m/m/f, one omega, only omega, selling of babies, some violence, submissive omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esme is an omega living in a quaint little town, the Alphas of the town are few but they are an asset to the place. Not like the dangerous and rogue-like Alphas that could be found elsewhere. But one day, a pack of Alphas turn up. And they turn Esme’s world upside down. Coaxing her to the ‘dark’ side and whisking her away… To use as their own omega, to breed and own, in every way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benedict Cumberbatch/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans/Original Female Character(s), David Tennant/Original Female Character(s), Michael Fassbender/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>East Meadowridge was a quaint little town. Known for its tranquillity, and was a hot spot for tourists with it being a seaside town. So it wasn’t exactly suspicious when there were strangers going about.</p><p>Although, a certain pack of strangers that just arrived were certainly <em>suspicious. </em>They took residence in the most expensive hotel in town, the entire top floor. Albeit there were only two hotels in town, with plenty of B&amp;B’s scattered around the place. It was still odd.</p><p>The pack was obviously an Alpha pack. Five of them, all wearing suits and sunglasses, they turned up in two jaguar cars. And they were the talk of the town.</p><p>The mayor of Meadowridge worked hard to try and keep the town as peaceful and friendly as possible. The population was mainly betas, with some omegas and some Alphas. But the mayor didn’t allow packs or gangs to form, making sure that crime was kept low.</p><p>It was no secret that Alphas could be dangerous and vicious, but not the Alphas of Meadowridge. They were able to coexist with fellow Alphas, betas and omegas peacefully. Even omegas in heat they weren’t bothered by, able to respect them instead of pouncing on them to mate, which most Alphas from elsewhere would do.</p><p>So the mayor was always on edge and quick to nip anything in the bud when strange packs turned up. But this was a first for him, having never dealt with an all Alpha pack.</p><p>-<br/>Esme burst in through the front door, she went flying past her Mum who was cooking dinner in the kitchen.</p><p>‘Woah, woah, where’s the fire?’ Her Mum, Wendy, called to her as she started running upstairs.</p><p>Esme stopped dead and ran back down, crouching she looked through the bannister at her Mum.</p><p>‘Haven’t you heard about what’s going on?’</p><p>Her Mum frowned, shaking her head.</p><p>‘There’s an all Alpha pack just arrived in town! They’ve rented the entire top floor of the Seaview hotel. Turned up in fancy cars. Katherine and I are away to go and see if we can get a glimpse of them.’ Esme explained quickly, still a little out of breath from running all the way home after work.</p><p>‘Esme, wait.’ Her mum said sternly, walking over to the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded over her chest.</p><p>Esme cringed, knowing what was about to come.</p><p>‘Your father and I have told you plenty of times, Alpha outsiders are dangerous. Especially for a beautiful young omega like yourself. You are <em>not</em> to go near them, do you understand?’ She said firmly.</p><p>Esme sighed and rolled her eyes. ‘Yes, Mum.’</p><p>‘Good. Now come and help me with dinner.’</p><p>‘I just need to get changed and message Katherine first, tell her I’m not coming.’ Esme said and her Mum nodded in agreement.</p><p>Esme went to her room and shut the door. She put her handbag down on the bed and went over to the window as she messaged Katherine, telling her she wouldn’t be meeting her anymore.</p><p>She went onto Facebook, and noticed on the towns group page that people had taken a few pictures of the Alpha pack arriving in their fancy cars. Esme zoomed in to get a better look at the Alphas, but couldn’t see their faces well because of the sunglasses. But they all looked well built, strong. Stronger than the Alphas that lived in town, that was for sure.</p><p>There were a lot of comments under the post. Many of the beta men and few Alphas were commenting that they looked dangerous, to keep an eye on them and protect the omegas of the town. But there were many omegas and also beta women commenting that they looked hot and should be welcomed like every visitor.</p><p>‘Well, this is going to cause a bit of a shit storm.’ Esme muttered to herself before getting changed and going downstairs to help her mum with dinner.</p><p>It was just about ready when her Dad, Richard, came home from work. He greeted his wife with a kiss and ruffled Esme’s hair.</p><p>‘Dad, stop that!’ She grumbled.</p><p>He chuckled and sat down at the table. ‘You’ll always be my little girl. No matter how old you get.’</p><p>Esme shook her head and started dishing up dinner.</p><p>‘How was work today? Busy I imagine, with the new guests.’ Wendy said cautiously as the three of them sat down to eat together.</p><p>‘Indeed. The mayor is going ballistic trying to find out information on these guys.’ Richard sighed, shaking his head. ‘But the names they gave at the hotel aren’t giving us anything. If they gave their true names, that is.’</p><p>Richard worked closely with the mayor, whilst it meant he got a hefty wage, it also meant long and sometimes gruelling days. Especially when they were dealing with something such as an Alpha pack in town.</p><p>‘Maybe they’re just here to enjoy the seaside.’ Esme shrugged.</p><p>Richard looked at Esme with concern, then to Wendy. Who looked concerned, too. They both knew there would only be one reason an all Alpha pack was on the move… To find omegas.</p><p>‘How’s your work going?’ He asked Esme, to change the subject.</p><p>‘We were pretty busy today, but it helps to pass the time more. Now that summer is starting, we are just going to get busier and busier.’ She smiled.</p><p>Esme worked down at the carnival, in the ticket booth. She enjoyed it because that’s where all the tourists would flock to, so she got to meet an array of people on a day to day basis. And she was great with people, so it was the perfect job for her.</p><p>‘Good, that’s really good.’ Richard nodded.</p><p>After dinner, Esme excused herself to her bedroom. She had decided to call Katherine.</p><p>‘Oh my god, Esme! You should’ve seen them, they are… wow. I have no words. They’re like Gods! The Alphas here have <em>nothing </em>on these guys!’ Katherine squealed down the phone.</p><p>‘Where did you see them? I’m so jealous. My parents wouldn’t let me out.’ Esme huffed as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>‘I just casually sat on the bench opposite the hotel, looking out to the sea so it wouldn’t seem suspicious. Three of them left and walked right past me, one of them smiled at me too!’ She giggled like a schoolgirl.</p><p>‘So not fair. I’ll need to wait until tomorrow to hopefully catch a glimpse of them.’</p><p>‘There’s a few of us going to the bar next door to the hotel in an hour, why don’t you come join us?’ Katherine asked.</p><p>‘I doubt I’ll be allowed.’</p><p>‘You’re not a kid anymore, Es. You’ve got a job and you <em>are</em> twenty for crying out loud! They can’t stop you. They don’t normally mind you going out for drinks.’ Katherine said. ‘Come on. You never know, <em>they</em> might even be there for drinks since they’re staying in that hotel.’</p><p>Esme paused, thinking about it for a moment.</p><p>‘Ok. You’re right. I’ll meet you there.’ She grinned.</p><p>It took an hour for Esme to get ready. She picked out a nice dress and did her hair up nicely. After grabbing her bag, she made her way downstairs and prepared herself for the questions her parents were no doubt going to ask. But she was pleasantly surprised.</p><p>‘Off out?’ Richard asked, looking over the back of the sofa.</p><p>Wendy paused the TV, waiting for Esme’s answer.</p><p>‘Yeah, meeting with Katherine and a few others for some drinks. I might be back late, but I have my key.’ She said, patting her bag as she made her way to the door.</p><p>Richard stood up and walked over to the door, meeting her there.</p><p>‘Esme. I’d rather you didn’t go out, not while this Alpha pack is in town… Though I won’t stop you meeting your friends. But I do ask, <em>please</em> be careful. And take this with you.’ He went to his jacket that was hanging by the door and pulled out some mace spray from the pocket.</p><p>‘Come on, Dad. I won’t need that! I’ll be with my friends.’ She whined.</p><p>‘I know, but please. Just take it.’ He grabbed her hand and slipped the mace to her. ‘It would make me feel better.’</p><p>Esme could never resist when her Dad pleaded with her and gave her puppy dog eyes. She was lucky and glad they weren’t making a bigger deal out of this.</p><p>‘Ok. I’ll take it. Thanks.’ She smiled and went up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. ‘See you in the morning.’</p><p>‘Or afternoon, no doubt.’ Richard chuckled, opening the door for her.</p><p>‘Yeah, likely!’ Esme laughed as she walked out.</p><p>Richard shut the door and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.</p><p>‘Do you think she will be ok?’ Wendy asked.</p><p>Richard went back over and sat down. ‘Yeah, she’s a smart girl. Even when intoxicated she still makes good choices, I am sure she will be fine.’ Richard assured Wendy and gave her arm a squeeze.</p><p>-</p><p>Even though her Dad was an Alpha, Esme was super glad that he didn’t try and just make her stay home. She knew that in a lot of other places, omegas did obey Alphas without hesitation. Whether they were a family member or not. It was totally different to their town. But this was one of those times she was so glad for, because she was super excited and hopeful that she might catch a glimpse of these mysterious Alphas.</p><p>When she met up with Katherine and two other friends, Dani and Liz, the four of them went into the bar that was next to the fancy hotel.</p><p>‘Any sign of them yet?’ Esme asked.</p><p>‘Nope. I don’t even know if I’d have the guts to speak to them.’ Dani whispered.</p><p>‘I just want to see them. It’s so exciting!’ Esme said, beaming from ear to ear.</p><p>The four girls sat down at a table near the bar and not too far from the main door. They ordered some drinks and a few shots as well. They didn’t fail to notice that the bar was a little busier than it normally would be on a Thursday night. And it didn’t take a genius to figure out why. Considering it was mainly females that were occupying the seats.</p><p>‘Hey, imagine if one of the Alphas wanted our omega here as their own.’ Dani joked to the others, nudging Esme.</p><p>‘Don’t even joke about that!’ Esme said, glaring at her.</p><p>‘Yeah, poor Mason would be heartbroken.’ Liz said with a smirk.</p><p>Esme just grumbled and downed one of her shots. Mason was an Alpha who she had been matched with, thanks to her Dad and the mayor. That’s what happened with the omegas and Alphas of the town, because there weren’t as many, they were paired off. Keeping it all within the town.</p><p>It was rare for a Beta and an omega to have an omega or Alpha as a child. But an Alpha and omega were guaranteed to have either or. And if it was an Alpha, at least having both parents from the town meant the Alpha child would grow up to be a calm and caring Alpha, that would be a good asset to the town. In the mayor’s words, anyway.</p><p>‘He never even messages me. I’ve met him three times in the last four months and every time he’s just taken me for dinner and walked me home again. Not even a kiss on the cheek. I’m not even sure if I’m attracted to him or not.’ She said honestly.</p><p>‘It does suck that they’ve paired you up like that. So glad I’m not an omega!’ Katherine said, taking a sip of her own drink.</p><p>The other two agreed with her.</p><p>‘If it wasn’t for the test, I wouldn’t even think I was an omega. I have NO feelings towards him, or any other Alpha in this damn place for that matter. They say omegas are supposed to feel submissive and timid around Alphas, well I certainly don’t.’</p><p>‘To be fair, the Alphas here are more beta-like.’ Said Liz.</p><p>‘True. But still, I thought I would’ve felt <em>something. </em>Maybe the test was false.’</p><p>Just as she said that, the door opened and suddenly the place was filled with the most delectable smell she had ever smelled. It was like a mixture of oak and leather, a very masculine smell. Very… <em>Alpha</em>.</p><p>Esme turned her head to see who had just came in the door, her eyes widening.</p><p>‘Scratch what I just said… I am <em>pure </em>omega.’ She said in awe, watching as the five stranger Alphas strolled into the bar like they owned the place, and every single person in it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Well, this is a cute little town.’ Michael commented as they drove into East Meadowridge.</p><p>‘Apparently my great, great, great grandfather was from here.’ Chris said, glancing at Michael in the mirror as he drove.</p><p>‘Really? But the Alphas here are so puny.’ Ben said, looking at the people walking by.</p><p>‘He was one of the last great Alphas to leave here, before it became… Well, what it is now.’</p><p>‘Why is Tom wanting us to come here anyway?’ Michael asked.</p><p>‘No idea. Maybe he thinks we will find an omega here.’ Ben shrugged.</p><p>Michael laughed. ‘Well. It would be fun to corrupt an innocent omegas mind.’ He grinned wickedly.</p><p>-<br/>‘Is it Seaview hotel?’ David asked, driving the jaguar on front.</p><p>‘Yep, the location is in the name.’ Tom chuckled.</p><p>David rolled his eyes and glanced in the mirror, making sure that the others were still behind them.</p><p>‘It seems we are already making a bit of an entrance.’ David said, noticing that many locals were staring and pointing at the two flash cars that had entered their town.</p><p>‘We certainly are… It looks to be mainly betas here.’ Tom murmured, scanning the crowds of people they passed by.</p><p>‘Or the Alphas are just pathetic looking… Which I’ve heard they <em>are</em> in this place.’ David chuckled.</p><p>‘Well, let’s see if we can liven the place up a bit.’ Tom grinned at David.</p><p>When they pulled up at the hotel, they weren’t too surprised to find that there were a few people hovering around, staring and talking between themselves.</p><p>As the Alphas all emerged from the cars, they were looking very smug and amused. They’d only driven through the town and had already caused a ruckus.</p><p>The five entered the hotel and Tom went over to reception.</p><p>‘I’d like to book the entire top floor, for at least a week. But we may extend our stay.’ Tom said smoothly, pulling out his wallet.</p><p>‘I’m sorry, Sir. But we don’t usually book out entire floors.’ The receptionist said, eyes wide at the tall and intimidating Alpha.</p><p>Tom raised an eyebrow but smiled sweetly at her, handing over a lot of cash. ‘We will double what you would normally charge for all the rooms up there. I’m sure you can make that happen for us, can’t you?’</p><p>The receptionist was like a deer in the headlights, her mouth opened but nothing came out for a moment. She took the cash and then looked up at Tom. ‘I… I’m sure we can sort something.’ She stuttered out.</p><p>‘That’s a girl. Thank you.’ Tom winked at her.</p><p>After talking to a co-worker, and having to remove a couple already in a room on the top floor, the receptionist was able to give Tom keys to all eight rooms for the floor. She was a bit confused since there were only five of them, but she didn’t question the Alphas.</p><p>The pack got into the lift with their bags and headed up to their private floor.</p><p>‘Did you see her face? You’d think she had never seen a proper Alpha before.’</p><p>‘She probably hasn’t.’ Chris chuckled.</p><p>‘It seems we’ve definitely thrown the cat amongst the pigeons.’ Tom smirked.<br/><br/></p><p>After getting settled in their rooms, David, Michael and Ben went for a wander along the beach front to find a takeaway for dinner for them all.</p><p>As expected, when they left there was a significant number of female betas loitering around outside the hotel. Trying not to look like they were there just to catch a glimpse of the Alphas, even though it was blatantly obvious.</p><p>As they walked by a beta sitting on a bench, she went bright red when David just smiled at her.</p><p>He shook his head, his smile growing larger. ‘It’s going to be such fun here.’</p><p>They experienced the same when they went into the chip shop. There was an Alpha and a female beta serving behind the till. Even the Alpha seemed a bit stunned at being face to face with <em>proper</em> Alphas. The beta was all flustered and struggled to maintain eye contact with any of them.</p><p>‘Hey boy, where is the best place for drinks in this town?’ Ben asked the Alpha.</p><p>‘The bar next to the Seaview hotel is usually best.’ The Alpha said, whilst looking like he was trying not to shit his pants at being directly asked a question.</p><p>‘Thanks.’ Ben nodded to him. ‘What about omegas, are there many here?’</p><p>The Alpha’s eyes widened. ‘Uhm… A few… But they’re all paired off with Alphas already.’</p><p>Ben raised an eyebrow and nudged Michael, chuckling.</p><p>Michael grinned and popped a chip in his mouth. ‘Well, we respect if an omega is already claimed by an Alpha… Providing they’re scented and marked, of course.’</p><p>The Alpha swallowed hard. ‘Of… Of course.’</p><p>Ben, Michael and David started laughing, they grabbed their food and left. It was clear by the Alphas reaction that most were<em> not</em> scented and marked yet.</p><p>‘Let the panic begin.’ David said on the way back to the hotel.</p><p>When they returned Tom and Chris were waiting for them in one of the spare rooms they were using as a communal area.</p><p>‘I think we are in luck, lads.’ Ben said as he handed everyone their food.</p><p>‘Why?’ Chris asked.</p><p>‘I don’t think many of the younger omegas will be scented or marked yet. Judging by the look of terror on the Alphas face that works in the chip shop.’</p><p>‘Interesting. They must wait until their first heat before claiming them.’ Tom hummed, rubbing his lower lip.</p><p>‘I think so.’ Michael nodded, turning the dresser chair around and sitting down.</p><p>‘I’d say it’s safe to say that the entire town is shitting itself with our arrival. Though the female betas certainly seem intrigued. I wouldn’t be surprised if the omegas are too, but they’re no doubt locked up to stay safe from the big bad wolves.’ David smirked.</p><p>‘Apparently the bar next door is the place to be.’ Said Ben.</p><p>‘Sounds good. I could do with a whiskey.’ Tom nodded in agreement.</p><p>-</p><p>The five Alphas made sure they were looking dapper, then made their way to the bar next door.</p><p>They all shared a look with one another when they opened the door, because they could smell omega inside… She smelled a wonderful mixture of vanilla and lavender.</p><p>Esme’s eyes widened a little when all five Alphas looked in her direction as soon as they stepped inside. She quickly averted her eyes, looking back at her friends. She felt like her skin was tingling all over, the hairs on her arms and back of her neck was standing on end as the five Alphas crossed the bar and took a seat at the corner table.</p><p>‘They know you’re an omega!’ Dani squealed excitedly and the four girls began to chatter quietly, every now and then glancing over at the Alphas.</p><p>‘She’s untouched. Unclaimed.’ Tom growled low, staring at the omega.</p><p>‘First omega we’ve come across so far.’ David said.</p><p>‘She’s a pretty little thing. Looks in good health, too. Might be just what we are looking for.’ Tom grinned.</p><p>Esme couldn’t stop glancing over at the Alphas, every now and then they would be looking right back at her, smiling when they caught her eye.</p><p>She went up to the bar to order another round of drinks. When she had her purse out, ready to pay, a tall figure came to stand beside her. His scent made her head a little hazy.</p><p>‘Let me buy this round for you lovely ladies.’  </p><p>Esme felt slightly starstruck, her heart was pounding against her chest and she could’ve sworn that he could hear it.</p><p>‘Oh… Th… thanks!’ She said, once she managed to get her brain back into gear and was over the initial surprise.</p><p>‘You’re very welcome. My name is Tom.’ After paying the barman he put his hand out to her with a gentle smile.</p><p>‘I’m Esme. Pleasure to meet you.’ She smiled sweetly up at him and put her hand into his <em>much </em>larger one.</p><p>His touch was warm as he shook her hand, but he kept a tight hold of it and brought it upwards as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of it, making her cheeks go bright red as her skin tingled from his touch.</p><p>‘The pleasure is all mine, Esme.’ He purred.</p><p>The way he said her name almost made her swoon.</p><p>‘I… I hope you enjoy your visit here. You’ve picked the right time to come, it’s the perfect time to enjoy the beach.’</p><p>Tom’s smile grew even larger at her sweet voice and lovely personality. ‘Why thank you. I’m sure we will enjoy this visit, <em>very </em>much. Perhaps you could show us around sometime.’</p><p>‘Sure! Yeah… of course!’ She beamed happily.</p><p>He still had a hold of Esme’s hand, and she wasn’t sure what to do. Even Mason hadn’t touched her like that yet. But here was this handsome and incredibly Alpha Alpha, who was making her feel more than she had ever felt in her life.</p><p>‘You best let go of her hand.’ A voice suddenly came from behind Esme.</p><p>Tom raised an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder. It was an Alpha called Stuart. He was with Mason and another two Alphas. Word about the Alpha pack being in the bar had quickly gotten around town.</p><p>‘Oh, I am sorry. Is she claimed by any of you?’ Tom asked smugly, looking between them all. Neither of them answered, Mason just shuffled on his feet and looked down. ‘No? Well then, it is not illegal for an Alpha to simply hold an unclaimed omega’s hand.’ Tom grinned.</p><p>The other Alphas didn’t know what to say to that.</p><p>Tom turned his attention back to Esme. ‘I’m not hurting you, am I?’ He asked softly, his eyebrows creasing in concern.</p><p>‘Not at all!’ Esme said quickly.</p><p>‘Good to hear, darling.’ He brought her hand up to his lips again, this time his lips lingered on the back of her hand for a while, then he reluctantly let go. ‘I hope you have a good evening.’ He winked at her and grabbed his own drink, then made his way back to his pack.</p><p>Esme snapped out of her dream and grabbed her tray of drinks. She ignored the Alphas next to her, who were talking between themselves and deciding on what to do. As she joined her friends again, who were giggling and talking about her encounter with one of the Alphas, the ones from the town decided to try and take them on.</p><p>‘Uh oh.’ Katherine said, nodding her head in their direction.</p><p>Esme turned and sighed, knowing it wasn’t going to end well. The Alphas went over to Tom’s pack, trying to act tough and confident, but they were far from it.</p><p>‘You all need to leave.’ Stuart said, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>Tom looked between his pack and they all started laughing, then he turned his attention back to Stuart.</p><p>‘We have not broken any laws, we are simply having some peaceful drinks in your beautiful town. But if you <em>really </em>have a problem with us and would like to take this outside, then we would be more than happy to oblige.’ Tom said and he stood up, so did his pack.</p><p>Stuart gulped as he looked at the tall, strong Alphas.</p><p>‘Uhm…’</p><p>‘Leave them alone, Stuart!’ Esme called across the bar, getting everyone’s attention. ‘They’re visitors in our town, you could show them a little respect. It’s not like they’re doing any harm.’ She hissed at him.</p><p>Stuart turned back to Tom. Tom shrugged. ‘Up to you, <em>Stuart.</em> But the young lady is right. We aren’t here looking for a fight.’ He said calmly.</p><p>Stuart looked at all five of the Alphas and nodded, then started backing away. Not saying anything else.</p><p>Tom and his pack sat down again. He looked over at Esme and nodded in her direction, raising his glass to her. She smiled and blushed as she sat down and tried to focus on her friends again.</p><p>‘The girl by the bar, she’s an omega too. Seems we now have a choice.’ Ben said to Tom, nodding his head in the direction of the girl who had not long entered.</p><p>Tom glanced over to said omega, but he shook his head and looked back towards Esme.</p><p>‘No. We’ve already found our omega.’ He said darkly, sipping his drink with his eyes locked on Esme.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme didn’t get up until after lunch time the following day, as it had been a late one with her friends. Not at all because they couldn’t stop looking at the Alpha pack…</p><p>When she dragged herself downstairs, her Mum and Dad were sitting at the table eating lunch.</p><p>‘Did you have a good night?’ Wendy asked, smiling but it wasn’t a genuine smile.</p><p>‘Yeah it was good. Anything left for me?’ Esme asked, heading over to the cooker to see if there was soup.</p><p>‘Help yourself.’ Wendy said, then she looked at her husband.</p><p>Richard cleared his throat when Esme joined them at the table. ‘Esme… I heard that the Alphas were in the same bar as you were last night.’</p><p>Esme nodded while she had her soup.</p><p>Richard looked to Wendy, then back at Esme with concern. ‘Mason told me that one of them bought you drinks.’</p><p>Esme rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah, he did. He was being friendly though. And it wasn’t <em>me </em>he bought drinks for, it was <em>us. </em>Not just mine.’ Esme said in defence.</p><p>Richard sighed. ‘Even so. I don’t want you near them, they’re trouble.’ He said firmly.</p><p>‘Come on, Dad. They’re just visiting. They seem nice so far, the only Alphas causing trouble last night was Stuart and his pack!’</p><p>‘Esme. You know we do NOT have packs in this town.’ Wendy snapped.</p><p>Esme rolled her eyes again. At this rate she thought they were going to roll right back in her head.</p><p>‘Cronies then. Whatever.’ She sighed and got up from the table. Dumping her half-eaten bowl of soup by the sink.</p><p>‘Where are you going?’ Richard asked as he watched her grab her jacket and bag by the door.</p><p>‘Work. They asked if I could cover for a few hours. Mandy is off sick.’</p><p>‘Well, come straight home after.’ Richard said, but Esme didn’t take in what he was saying as she was out the door as quickly as possible.</p><p>When the young omega got to work, she forgot about her little spat with her parents and was smiling once more, greeting everyone into the carnival.</p><p>But half way through her shift, she caught the whiff of a familiar scent… One that made her skin tingle all over and her insides heat up.</p><p>Looking up, her breath was caught as she spotted two of the Alphas. When they saw her, their eyes lit up and they smiled warmly when they went over to her booth to get entry.</p><p>‘Hello, love. It’s Esme, isn’t it?’ The first one asked charmingly.</p><p>‘Yes, it is. Hi!’ She said with a bright smile, secretly ecstatic they remembered her name.</p><p>‘I’m David, it’s nice to meet you properly.’ He put his hand out and just like last night with Tom, when she took his hand he bent over and kissed the back of it.</p><p>‘And I’m Benedict, but just call me Ben.’ Ben took her hand before David had even let go properly and he also kissed the back of it, making her heart flutter.</p><p>‘Nice to meet you both. Are you wanting full tickets or just entry?’ She asked, quickly remembering her job.</p><p>‘Just entry, please.’ Ben grinned.</p><p>She was a little flustered as she took their money and then counted out their change. When she handed them the tickets, David made sure to touch her fingers and she felt what was like a little jolt of electricity between them that made her jump.</p><p>‘Enjoy your day!’ Her voice went a bit too high, making her blush.</p><p>‘When do you finish work?’ David asked before they moved on.</p><p>‘In an hour.’</p><p>‘Well, how about we come back here and meet you then. Since you did say to Tom last night that you’d show us around.’ He grinned.</p><p>Esme’s eyes widened. ‘Oh, uh… Yeah! Of course!’ She nodded.</p><p>‘Excellent. I’ll tell the others to meet us here, too.’ David said in delight, rubbing his hands together. ‘See you soon, love.’</p><p>Ben gave her a cheeky wink before they went into the carnival. She felt like she was going to faint from swooning so hard. But she got herself together and downed some water, then continued on with her job and tried her best not to think about meeting with all five of the Alphas at once…</p><p>After her shift, she spotted the five Alphas all gathered opposite the entrance to the carnival. She took a moment to compose herself, feeling ridiculous for letting a bunch of men get under her skin. But she knew deep down it was natural, it was in her DNA to be affected by Alphas.</p><p>The five Alphas were dressed down compared to last night. But they still looked smart with their shirts, sleeves rolled up their forearms and they were wearing sunglasses aside from Tom and David.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she emerged from her booth and walked over to meet them. All five of them turned and locked eyes on her, making it feel like the longest walk she had ever done.</p><p>‘Hi.’ She said shyly, awkwardly putting her hand up in greeting.</p><p>‘Good to see you again, darling.’ Tom purred, making the first move, kissing her hand again.</p><p>‘I believe you’ve not met Chris and Michael yet.’ He said, motioning to said men.</p><p>They both in turn removed their sunglasses to kiss her hand politely. She thought perhaps that was just the way that gentleman greeted woman where they were from. Not that she was complaining about it, not at all. All the kisses to her hand gave her more pleasure in just a few seconds than Mason ever had in all the time she’d known him.</p><p>‘So grateful that you’re showing us around your lovely little town. And such a perfect day for it, too.’ Michael smiled, falling into step next to her as they all made their way along the seafront.</p><p>‘It’s my pleasure. I love showing visitors around, there may not seem much to this place at first. But it’s full of history and exciting stories.’ She beamed happily. </p><p>David looked to Tom and smirked, he leaned in close so only he would hear. ‘She’s a spritely little thing, isn’t she?’</p><p>Tom nodded and replied without taking his eyes off her. ‘She’s an absolute delight.’</p><p>The five Alphas enjoyed being shown around by Esme. She had stories for every place they went to. She was bright, bubbly and fun to be around. Seemed to know everyone as she said hi to almost every single person they passed, even the ones that looked daunted at who she was with.</p><p>At the end of the <em>tour </em>Michael bought them all ice creams on the pier.</p><p>‘You must let us take you out to dinner as thanks for giving us all your time today.’ Chris suggested, looking at Esme with hope in his eyes.</p><p>‘Oh… There’s no need, honestly. I’ve enjoyed spending some time with you all.’</p><p>Tom smiled and put his hand on her arm gently. ‘Very kind of you. But Chris is right, we need to repay you in some way. Besides, we would just <em>love</em> to spend some more time with you.’ He grinned.</p><p>Esme looked a little surprised at these Alphas wanting to spend time with her. But she sure as hell wasn’t going to say no.</p><p>‘Alright then. That would be nice.’ She nodded.</p><p>‘Where’s your favourite place to eat?’ Michael asked.</p><p>‘Uhm… I don’t mind really. I’m not too fussy.’ She shrugged.</p><p>‘But you must have a favourite place.’ Ben said.</p><p>‘Hmm… There’s a really nice restaurant just off main street. It’s got a good variety on the menu.’ She suggested.</p><p>Michael nodded. ‘That’s where we shall go then.’</p><p>Esme actually felt like she was on top of the world when she went for dinner with the pack. She had never felt so safe and secure before. Even though she knew she was safe in her little town, it was still a more warm and homely kind of feeling she got from being with the Alphas.</p><p>Over dinner, she got to know them all better. They were all really kind and friendly, funny too. She had a good time with them. And she was comfortable enough to share about herself, too. How she grew up in East Meadowridge, had never been anywhere else. But she loved her job and had enjoyed being in education beforehand.</p><p>‘Do you ever wonder what might be out-with this town? Never thought about traveling?’ David asked, sipping on his drink as he watched her across the table. </p><p>She was sat between Tom and Michael with the other three opposite.</p><p>‘Uh… Sometimes I do wonder what’s beyond here. But from what I’ve been told, I’m not really missing much. I mean, I don’t mean to offend yourselves. But I’ve heard that some packs can be quite nasty.’</p><p>Chris nodded. ‘They certainly can be. But that’s why you have to be careful, and also why an omega would usually stick with her pack or Alpha when out and about. Is there no Alpha here that you have your eye on, who would perhaps show you the world?’</p><p>Esme had a forkful of her pasta before answering him. ‘No, not really. I have been paired off with someone, but I doubt we will ever leave here.’ She shrugged.</p><p>Tom raised an eyebrow. ‘Who is it you’ve been paired with?’ He asked, turning more towards her.</p><p>‘Mason. He was in the group of Alphas last night at the bar.’ She said sheepishly. ‘He’d never take me anywhere like this though, the best place he took me to on a <em>date </em>was to the Indian buffet down the road.’ She scoffed.</p><p>‘So, you’re not happy with being paired with him?’ Michael asked.</p><p>‘Not at all. It’s the one thing I hate about this town. Being an omega, I’m forced to bond with an Alpha from here. But I’m sure you’ve all noticed the Alphas here are… well… not exactly anything to write home about.’</p><p>The pack laughed and nodded.</p><p>‘We certainly have noticed that, yes.’ Ben chuckled.</p><p>‘Perhaps you need to find yourself a different Alpha, one who will treat you right, as a beautiful omega <em>should</em> be treated. And one that will take you out of this town, show you the world.’ Tom purred, smiling sweetly at her.</p><p>She blushed and looked down at her food. ‘I wish it was that easy.’</p><p>After dinner, David and Chris walked Esme home since it was getting dark. And they wanted to make sure she got home safely. Which Esme thought was really sweet of them.</p><p>‘I really appreciate you both walking me home.’ She said when they reached her house, they stopped on the pavement outside.</p><p>‘No problem at all, love. Thanks again for showing us around today.’ David smiled.</p><p>‘Esme?’ Her Dad called as he appeared at the door, narrowing his eyes at the two Alphas who were escorting his daughter.</p><p>Esme glanced at him then looked back at the two Alphas. ‘It was no problem. Thank you for dinner, I really enjoyed it.’</p><p>‘You’re very welcome.’ Chris picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, David then did the same and thanked her again.</p><p>‘Esme. Get inside, now!’ Richard called.</p><p>‘I’m just coming, Dad!’ She shouted back.</p><p>‘We were just making sure that she got home safely, <em>Sir.</em>’ David said politely, smiling over at the Alpha.</p><p>Richard narrowed his eyes at David.</p><p>‘Thanks again.’ Chris and David said to Esme as she made her way up the path, waving back at them.</p><p>The two Alphas watched, smugly, when Richard ushered Esme quickly inside.</p><p>‘She’s adorable.’ David said as they made their way back to the hotel.</p><p>‘And she smells delicious.’ Chris growled, making David chuckle.</p><p>-</p><p>‘So what’s the plan?’ David asked Tom later that night. The pack was in their common room, chilling with some beers.</p><p>‘I think we can afford to play around for a while. I rather like it here, keeping the locals on their toes.’ Tom chuckled darkly. ‘Besides, there’s no rush. The more she trusts us, the easier it will be to take her away. And the bigger blow it will be to the Alphas of this town.’</p><p>David nodded in agreement.</p><p>‘What about this Mason guy?’ Michael asked.</p><p>‘I’d say we can deal with him rather easily, <em>if </em>he becomes an issue. But he hasn’t claimed her this far, I doubt he will do it within the next few days anyway.’ Tom shrugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme was in the garden with her Mum, they were planting some new flowers in the flower beds.</p><p>The smell of flowers always made Esme happy. But as she was sniffing one of the roses, she caught the smell of something <em>very </em>different just as the sun was blocked from her.</p><p>She looked up and smiled at the towering giant who was at the other side of the small wall on the pavement.</p><p>‘Hi, David. Michael.’ She smiled at the two Alphas.</p><p>‘Hello, love. How are you today?’ Michael smiled brightly.</p><p>‘Good thank you. Are you still enjoying our town?’ Esme got up to her feet and wiped down her jeans after taking her gloves off.</p><p>‘Very much so.’ David nodded. Then he looked over and spotted Wendy. ‘Afternoon.’ He nodded his head to her. ‘Now I can see where Esme gets her good looks from.’</p><p>Esme blushed and looked over at her Mum with a smile, but Wendy wasn’t smiling. She just nodded in their direction and looked… petrified.</p><p>‘Can I help you with something?’ Wendy asked, walking over to stand next to her daughter. Hoping to get the Alphas away as quickly as possible.</p><p>‘Well, we were just passing by on a walk. And we thought perhaps Esme would like to join us? We are meeting with the others back at the beach.’ Michael suggested with a kind smile.</p><p>‘I’d love’</p><p>‘She’s busy, so sorry.’ Wendy butted in quickly.</p><p>‘Mum, I’</p><p>‘You are taking that package along to the post office, remember.’ Wendy said tersely, glaring at Esme.</p><p>‘Yeah… sure.’ Esme said sadly.</p><p>‘Well, we shall accompany you. Make the chore a bit better.’ David said, grinning.</p><p>Wendy’s eyes widened, but there was nothing she could say to get her daughter out of it.</p><p>‘That would be lovely!’ Esme said quickly. She handed her gardening gloves to her Mum then ran off inside to fetch said package.</p><p>Wendy nervously fiddled with the gloves while she waited for Esme to come back outside. As soon as she did, she rushed over to her and talked quietly. ‘You come straight back.’</p><p>‘Mum, I’</p><p>‘I said <em>straight back</em>, do you hear?’ Wendy said firmly.</p><p>Esme sighed and rolled her eyes. ‘Yep, whatever. Not like I’m an adult now who shouldn’t have to ask for permission to go anywhere.’ Esme hissed.</p><p>‘Watch your tone, lady. While you are living under <em>our</em> roof, you do as we say.’ Wendy warned.</p><p>Esme continued down the path and out of the gate to join David and Michael.</p><p>‘We will bring her right back, I promise.’ David said to Wendy.</p><p>Wendy gave him a tight smile and nodded. Not holding out much hope on his promise. She got straight on the phone to Richard when they started walking down the road and was out of earshot.</p><p>‘Sorry about my Mum. She’s very… uptight, about strangers.’ Esme said sheepishly.</p><p>‘No worries at all. But I do hope your parents aren’t holding you back.’ Michael said casually.</p><p>‘Holding me back?’ Esme questioned.</p><p>‘Parents usually want what is best for their children. Understandably, they are bound to be worried about you being with strangers, it’s only natural to want to protect their young. However, you<em> are</em> an adult and should be able to spread your wings as you see fit. Providing its safely.’ Michael continued.</p><p>‘That’s what I say all the time.’ Esme huffed.</p><p>Michael looked at David over the top of the omega, holding back their grins.</p><p>True to their word though, David and Michael returned Esme a mere half an hour later after dropping the parcel off at the post office. But they didn’t leave before giving her kisses to her hand, an act that Esme was growing to love.</p><p>‘Hopefully we will see you again soon.’ David winked at her, making her blush.</p><p>But when Esme turned around to go inside, she found herself being stared at harshly by her Mum <em>and </em>Dad who had decided to rush home from work early after having Wendy frantically on the phone to him.</p><p>Esme got a stern talking to from her parents. And Richard told her in no uncertain terms that she was to stay away from the Alpha pack from now on. He didn’t want her <em>anywhere</em> near them, at all. She tried throwing the argument that she was an adult in his face, but he pulled the same trick that Wendy did earlier about living under his roof.</p><p>Esme was furious.</p><p>-</p><p>Tom and David were in the bar next door to the hotel having some drinks. Two omegas had entered, having a drink too. The Alphas decided to stir things up a bit and they bought them some rounds, charming them with some sweet talk too. </p><p>But they weren’t truly interested in those omegas. They were just having far too much fun in the uptight town.</p><p>‘I think getting her parents out of the way is going to be the difficult part.’ David said quietly to Tom when they went to their own table by the window.</p><p>‘There’s <em>always </em>ways around these kinds of problems.’ Tom smirked.</p><p>‘What do you have in mind?’ David raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Tom finished his whiskey in one last swig, then nodded his head in direction of the bar. David followed his gaze and spotted Mason, he was sitting at the bar, talking to the barman.</p><p>Tom and David went over, standing nearby as they waited to order more drinks. ‘Well, I’ve decided to make a move on the lovely omega.’ Tom said, just loud enough for Mason to overhear, but not too loud to make it obvious.</p><p>‘Oh? That’s good to hear, it’s about time you settled with one.’ David said, patting Tom’s shoulder.</p><p>‘I haven’t felt this nervous in a long time, though.’ Tom huffed, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>‘I think she already likes you, so you won’t have a problem. And she’s un-claimed, so there’s no issue there.’</p><p>‘I certainly hope that’s the case. I’ll go along and see her tomorrow when she’s on duty at the ticket booth. I don’t think it will be as busy tomorrow, with it being a Monday.’ Tom said, but he had barely finished his sentence when Mason was suddenly off the bar stool and practically sprinting out the door.</p><p>Tom and David chuckled as they looked over their shoulders and saw him running out.</p><p>‘That was <em>far </em>too easy.’ Tom grinned.</p><p>‘You are a wicked, wicked man.’ David smirked, shaking his head.</p><p>‘We best keep an eye on him now, I want his every move to be seen.’ Tom said quietly and David nodded.</p><p>-</p><p>Esme returned home from work, her parents were both out to dinner. She was surprised to find a small parcel sitting on the doorstep outside.</p><p>Picking it up, she smiled when she saw it was addressed to her.</p><p>She waited until she got inside and into her pyjamas before opening it.</p><p>‘Oh my.’ She gasped, it was a beautiful diamond bracelet.</p><p>There was a note going along with it. She assumed it would be from Mason. Maybe he was actually taking more of an interest in her now.</p><p>But no, she was flabbergasted and warmed when she saw who it was actually from.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dearest Esme.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We want to thank you very much for your hospitality while we’ve been in your lovely town. We saw this and thought of you, hoping when you wear it you will remember us.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We are having to leave tomorrow as it seems we are not welcome by many others, but we do hope to see you again before we go.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regards,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tom, Ben, Michael, Chris &amp; David.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>x</em>
  </b>
</p><p>She felt really sad after reading it, realising they were leaving tomorrow. She thought they would be staying longer… But then, it wasn’t overly surprising because earlier that day some Alphas from town had been protesting outside their hotel, telling them to leave their omegas alone and to get out.</p><p>Sighing sadly, she put the bracelet on. It made her smile again, as it fit perfectly and it really was beautiful.</p><p>Not long after, she received a text from Mason.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Meet me before work tomorrow. It’s important. Behind the ferris wheel wall, down from the carnival. – Mason</em>
  </b>
</p><p>‘Ugh. Great.’ Esme huffed. But she quickly responded, saying that she would be there.</p><p>‘What the heck does he want now?’ She muttered to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Checking her phone for what felt like the millionth time, Esme huffed and stuffed it back into her pocket. She only had five minutes before she had to start work and she was<em> still </em>waiting for Mason to arrive. She didn’t even know what he wanted.</p><p>Just when she was about to give up and leave, Mason finally arrived.</p><p>‘I don’t have long, Mason. What’s going on? Why did you want to meet me here?’ Esme asked, slightly irritated.</p><p>Mason looked a little nervous, he moved in closer to Esme and locked eyes with her.</p><p>‘I need to claim you, Esme. You’re <em>my</em> omega and I need to make sure others know this.’ He trapped her against the wall with his hands at either side of her head.</p><p>‘Mason, don’t be so silly. You’re just being like this because of the Alpha pack.’</p><p>But Esme soon learned that he wasn’t joking around. He tried to kiss her, but she moved her head to the side so he wouldn’t get her lips. When she tried pushing him away, he shoved her back against the wall again and started lifting up her top.</p><p>‘Mason. Stop! I don’t want you!’ Esme squeaked, trying again to push him away and swat at his hands.</p><p>‘Come on, Esme. You’re always complaining about never being touched. Having to wait. But we don’t have to.’ He said urgently, grabbing at her wrists.</p><p>‘You’re just doing this out of spite. Not because you want me. STOP IT! GET OFF ME!’ She snarled at him.</p><p>Esme was starting to getting a little scared now. She didn’t want her first time to be like <em>this. </em>Just done in a rush because he was jealous. Especially not behind a damn Ferris wheel!</p><p>She was just about to scream for help, when suddenly a hand grabbed Mason’s shoulder and hauled him off Esme.</p><p>It was Tom.</p><p>The poor omega had never felt so relieved to see another Alpha in her life.</p><p>‘Leave her alone.’ Tom snarled at Mason, who looked downright terrified as he looked up at the other Alpha.</p><p>‘She… she’s not yours.’ Mason said, his entire body shaking.</p><p>‘She’s not yours either. Now get the hell out of my sight before I snap your neck.’ Tom growled, nostrils flaring.</p><p>Mason’s eyes widened, without even a glance at Esme he scarpered, tripping over his own feet as he ran off.</p><p>‘Are you alright?’ Tom asked, eyebrows creasing in concern as he looked to Esme.</p><p>Her response surprised him though. Instead of saying anything, she moved quickly towards him and hugged him tightly. He was a little startled at first, but after he was over the initial shock, he put his arms around her.</p><p>It had worked even better than he’d hoped, he smirked to himself.</p><p>‘Shhh, you’re alright. You’re safe now.’ Tom cooed, gently rubbing Esme’s back until he felt her calm down.</p><p>He could tell she was taking in his scent, and he wasn’t wrong. She loved the smell of him, of all his pack, actually. There was just something about them that was drawing her in.</p><p>‘Did he hurt you?’ Tom asked, cupping the back of her head as he leaned back to look down at her.</p><p>‘No… Thankfully. You came along in time.’ She smiled up at him after letting out a deep breath.</p><p>‘I am very glad I did. Now come on, let’s get you home.’</p><p>‘I can’t. I should be at work now, I’m already late.’ She said in a slight panic, stepping backwards.</p><p>Tom rubbed her arms gently. ‘No, you need to go home, love. You’ve just been attacked. No one would expect you to go to work after that. Come on, I’ll walk you home.’ He said firmly, yet with a gentleness in his tone too. But one that she wasn’t going to argue against.</p><p>Esme went along with Tom, they stopped at her work first to explain why she wouldn’t be in. Her boss was shocked to hear what Mason did. Esme knew the news would spread like wildfire through the town, part of her didn’t care. He was an asshole.</p><p>‘Are you sure you’re alright?’ Tom asked as they walked home.</p><p>‘Yeah… Thank you. I just never expected Mason to try something like that. He wouldn’t even hold my hand. I don’t know what got into him.’ Esme said, shaking her head.</p><p>‘Well, he is an Alpha after all. Even those from here, I’m sure, sometimes struggle to contain their inner most instincts and desires. You were meant to be his omega, something obviously triggered him to try and make that a finality.’ Said Tom.</p><p>Esme had a feeling it was no doubt because of Tom and his pack being in town that maybe triggered him. But at the same time, she felt that Mason would perhaps have shown his true colours in time anyway. She thought, and hoped, that any Alpha whether from her town or not would respect an omega saying no and to stop…</p><p>She knew that Tom would. He was such a gentleman, and had saved her after all. She was going to be forever grateful.</p><p>When they got to Esme’s home, Tom walked her up to the door. He was going to just see her inside and leave, but Richard opened the door before she even said goodbye to Tom.</p><p>‘Esme.’ Richard frowned, then he looked to Tom and glared at him. ‘What’s going on? Why are you not at work?’</p><p>‘I… I was attacked, Dad.’ Esme said quietly.</p><p>Richards eyes widened and he looked at Tom again as he ushered his daughter through the door behind him.</p><p>‘No, Dad! Tom saved me!’ Esme said quickly.</p><p>‘What?’ Richard paused, turning around to Esme. ‘Who attacked you?’</p><p>‘It was Mason.’</p><p>‘Mason?!’</p><p>‘It’s true, Sir.’ Tom said calmly.</p><p>Richard turned to look at Tom. ‘But he… why would he do such a thing? <em>What </em>did he do?’</p><p>Tom looked to Esme, who didn’t look like she wanted to share what Mason tried to do to her.</p><p>‘He tried to take her. To claim her. Your daughter asked him to stop, many times. But he ignored her. I happened to be passing by and heard her distress. I could smell her fear, too.’ Tom swallowed the lump in his throat, looking very disturbed about the situation.</p><p>Richard ran his hand down his face. ‘He wouldn’t… Esme, this can’t be true?’</p><p>‘It’s true… If Tom hadn’t been there, I don’t know what would’ve happened.’ Esme said quietly, looking down ashamedly. ‘I’m so sorry, Dad.’</p><p>Tom frowned. ‘Esme, you’ve nothing to be sorry or ashamed about, darling. This was Mason’s doing, not yours.’ Tom said softly.</p><p>Richard sighed. ‘He’s right… This wasn’t your fault.’ He turned to look at Tom. ‘I… I’m sorry. Perhaps we judged you all too soon. Thank you so much for saving Esme when she needed.’</p><p>Richard then put his hand out towards Tom, surprising both Tom and Esme.</p><p>Tom smiled and shook his hand. ‘Any decent man would’ve done the same thing… I’ll leave you to it, I just wanted to make sure that Esme got home safely.’ </p><p>‘Well… Thank you.’ Richard nodded.</p><p>‘Take care, Esme.’ Tom smiled at her.</p><p>‘Are you really leaving today?’ She asked quickly before he left.</p><p>‘We are, yes. We didn’t want to cause anymore unwanted tension in your town.’ Tom said sadly.</p><p>‘Please stay longer.’ Esme begged.</p><p>‘Oh, I don’t know.’ Tom rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>‘I agree with Esme. You’re more than welcome in this town.’ Richard said with a half-smile. He was just so grateful that Tom had been there at the right time for his daughter.</p><p>‘Thank you. Perhaps we will stick around for another day.’ Tom grinned.</p><p>-</p><p>The news of what Mason did, or tried to do, to Esme did indeed spread around town quickly. His parents were ashamed and so was the Mayor. People tried to chase him out of town, but the Mayor decided to try and give him a chance, to try and reform him, were his words.</p><p>Esme was just glad that her parents were happier with the Alpha pack. They had been wrong to be so cold towards them.</p><p>She went to work the following day, even though her parents told her she should have a few more days off. But she just wanted to get back to work.</p><p>When it was nearing the end of her shift, she was delighted when she saw Tom and David approach her booth. Luckily it was quiet since it was nearing the end of the afternoon.</p><p>‘Hello, darling.’ Tom greeted her with the usual charming smile.</p><p>‘Hi, Tom. Hi, David.’ She smiled brightly at the two Alphas.</p><p>‘Are you doing ok? Tom told us about what Mason tried to do to you.’ David said, worry in his eyes.</p><p>‘Yeah, I’m good. Thanks to Tom coming to my rescue.’ She blushed a little.</p><p>‘Glad to hear it.’ David smiled, reaching out to give her forearm a gentle, reassuring squeeze that made her heart beat quicken.</p><p>‘Are you wanting tickets to go in?’ Esme asked, making Tom and David smile and their hearts melt. She was rather innocent and naïve.</p><p>‘No, thank you. We just came to see how you were doing.’ Tom said. ‘And, we wanted to see if you’d like to join us for some drinks this evening?’</p><p>‘Oh!’ Her face lit up at the invitation. ‘Uhm, yeah. That would be nice.’</p><p>‘Excellent. You know the hotel we’re staying in, yes?’ David asked.</p><p>Esme nodded.</p><p>‘We use room 504 as a common room, shall we say around seven?’ David suggested, looking to Tom who nodded in agreement.</p><p>‘Your… hotel?’ Esme squeaked.</p><p>Tom chuckled. ‘Yes. Even after events of yesterday, there are still many who aren’t fond of our presence here. And, we have to leave tomorrow morning. Work calls, unfortunately. So this would be our farewell drinks, that we’d love for you to join.’</p><p>Esme felt her heart sink upon hearing they were definitely leaving tomorrow.</p><p>‘Seven it is then. Room 504, did you say?’</p><p>‘That’s the one.’ Tom winked at her, grinning. ‘Oh, and we thought you might like this to keep you going until your shift is over.’ He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box of chocolates.</p><p>‘Thank you, that’s so kind of you. And I never did thank you all for the bracelet. It’s truly beautiful.’</p><p>‘You’re very welcome, love. See you tonight.’ Tom picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, David then did the same.</p><p>Esme could barely think straight for the last hour of her shift. But luckily it passed by quick enough. After going home, having a shower and then getting ready, she told her parents she was going to meet the Alphas, but she lied saying it was going to be in the bar next door to the hotel. She knew that even though they were happier and more trusting of the Alpha pack, they still wouldn’t like her to be alone with five Alphas.</p><p>But there she was, standing outside the hotel room of 504. Her stomach was in knots. She was excited to spend more time with the Alpha pack. But she was a little nervous at the same time, the thought of being alone with them in their hotel room...</p><p>She shook her head. This was Tom and his pack she was thinking about. She trusted them, they were lovely and very friendly. She felt safe with them.</p><p>So she knocked on the door, and was greeted by David. He opened the door fully and stepped back to let her in with a kind smile.</p><p>And she stepped trustingly into the lion’s den.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting a greeting hug from each of the five Alphas, Esme was handed a drink of wine from Michael and she sat down on one of the two double beds in that room.</p><p>David sat next to her, his back against the headboard too. Michael sat on the edge of the other bed and so did Chris. Ben was on a chair at the other side of the bed, up near Esme. And Tom sat on a chair at the end of the bed.</p><p>She felt rather flattered, in a way, that she seemed to be the centre of their attention. She quite liked it actually. Having these strong and incredibly Alpha Alphas intrigued and focusing on her completely.</p><p>They were all delighted that she was wearing the bracelet they’d got her. Not to mention how beautiful she looked in the dress she’d decided to wear. Her hair was nicely done up, too. It didn’t get passed them that she seemed to have made a big effort to look nice for them.</p><p>‘Meeting you has definitely been the highlight of visiting here.’ Chris smiled.</p><p>Esme blushed and looked down at her wine glass. ‘Thank you. That’s really nice of you to say.’</p><p>‘You should come with us, back to our home.’ Michael suggested.</p><p>Esme looked up, surprised. She frowned and looked round at them all. ‘You… You would want me to join your pack?’</p><p>Tom’s smile grew larger. ‘Of course. Why wouldn’t we? You’re a lovely little omega, we are all very fond of you, love.’</p><p>She smiled again and looked down once more, unsure what to say.</p><p>‘What do you think of that? Would you like to come with us?’ David asked, hooking a finger under her chin and raising her head up.</p><p>‘I… I would… But my home is here. I don’t know if I could leave East Meadowridge forever. I’d miss my parents and I doubt they’d allow me to leave.’ She said quietly.</p><p>‘You don’t need to do what they say, you are an adult remember.’ Chris said.</p><p>‘I know… I just, I don’t know. It’s a bit scary to think about leaving somewhere I’ve been my entire life.’ She said honestly.</p><p>‘We’d look after you, we wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.’ David said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, making her skin tingle.</p><p>‘I know. I trust you all, I feel safe with you. But I, I don’t really know what to expect elsewhere. I have my family, friends and job here.’</p><p>Ben nodded. ‘We understand, sweetheart. It’s an offer, you can think about it. We aren’t leaving till late morning. Anyway, let’s enjoy tonight.’ Ben held his glass up and everyone else did the same before taking a sip.</p><p>Tom looked at Chris and they shared a knowing look with one another.</p><p>Esme felt more and more relaxed as the night went on, she knew no doubt because of the wine. But she enjoyed her time with the Alphas. They made her laugh, especially their playful bickering with one another. They reminded her of what it would be like having siblings, actually.</p><p>‘So, why do you all not have omegas? I don’t mean to sound rude, but handsome and kind Alphas such as yourselves should be flooded with omegas grovelling at your feet, I’d have thought.’ Esme said boldly.</p><p>‘Well, we just hadn’t found the right omega yet.’ Ben purred. He reached over and put his hand on her lower leg, smiling at her as he stroked her bare skin softly.</p><p>‘Tell us, darling Esme. Have you ever been intimate with an Alpha? Or a Beta?’ Michael asked.</p><p>Esme swallowed, Ben’s touch was making her feel… <em>things.</em></p><p>‘I uh, haven’t… No. We’re always told in this town, that we wait until our first heat before anything intimate is to happen.’ She said quietly.</p><p>‘Have you ever <em>seen </em>a naked Alpha before?’ David asked curiously, wiggling his eyebrows at her to make her giggle.</p><p>‘Uhm… By accident. Yeah.’ She blushed hard.</p><p>Tom raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh? How did that happen, love?’ He leaned forward, intrigued.</p><p>Esme continued blushing and smiled shyly as she looked down. ‘It was ah… in secondary school. I was dared by a friend to run into the men’s showers after swim class.’</p><p>‘Ah.’ David laughed. ‘Not one to turn down a dare, eh?’</p><p>‘Nope.’ Esme said proudly. ‘I uhm, saw more than I expected to see.’</p><p>‘Just Alphas from this town though?’ Ben asked, still stroking her lower leg. Her skin was tingling under his touch.</p><p>‘Yeah. I’m assuming not as impressive as others.’ She blurted out, her eyes then widened when she realised what she said. ‘I mean… I assume, cause I know the Alphas here aren’t… strong and… stuff.’ She trailed off, realising she had already dug herself a big hole.</p><p>But she was relieved when the Alphas laughed and smiled kindly at her.</p><p>‘Don’t worry and don’t look so nervous. Sex is natural, it’s our instincts. Bodies are nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. It’s fine to be curious, too.’ Tom said softly.</p><p>‘I know. I just, never really speak about it much aside from with my girlfriends sometimes. You know.’ Esme shrugged. She was holding on to her wine glass rather tightly.</p><p>‘Did you want to wait, with Mason? Did you want to wait for your heat, or did you want to have sex sooner?’ Chris asked.</p><p>Esme took a moment to think. ‘I didn’t really want to have sex with him at all, being honest. I never felt a connection with him or safe, like they say an omega is supposed to feel with her Alpha. There was no attraction either. But as far as wanting to have sex before my heat, yeah. It’s likely my first heat wouldn’t be for another two years going on the average omega. I think most omegas in town are in the same boat, wanting to do it beforehand… we do have needs too, at the end of the day.’ She wasn’t sure why she was being so honest with the Alpha pack, but she felt comfortable enough.</p><p>‘Again, completely natural. We <em>all </em>have needs.’ David purred, putting his hand on her arm.</p><p>Ben’s hand had slowly made its way further up her leg and he was now stroking her knee, making her squirm a little.</p><p>‘Well, there are no laws saying that an omega can’t have some exploratory fun with five Alphas.’ Chris suggested, licking his lips as he eyed her up.</p><p>Esme’s stomach flipped and she felt her insides clench. A big part of her was screaming YESSSS! But she was still a bit shy and unsure, too.</p><p>‘We would certainly like to show you a good time, poppet.’ David said, still stroking her arm.</p><p>‘I… I uhm… Don’t know.’ She said shyly.</p><p>‘We wouldn’t claim you, obviously. Just… some nice orgasms for all of us.’ Michael said with a charming smile.</p><p>For Alphas to claim an omega, it meant to knot the omega and cum inside her. It would take some restraint for the Alpha to pull out, but it was possible. Unless the omega was in heat, then there was no chance.</p><p>She wanted to say no. She really wasn’t sure about this, no matter how much she liked them all. But as she opened her mouth to speak, Tom cut her off.</p><p>‘Come on, love. Why don’t you take off your clothes for us, like a good girl.’ He purred. His tone. It was very… <em>dominant</em>. The look in his eye too, was intense.</p><p>Esme found her inner omega instincts unable to say no to a<em> proper</em> Alpha. And she found herself longing to be called a good girl. It sounded so nice coming from him…</p><p>The Alphas could see the conflict and battle she had with herself in her mind. But they knew they had her, they <em>knew </em>she was going to do whatever they told her to.</p><p>And she did.</p><p>She started to remove her dress, under the prying eyes of the Alpha pack.</p><p>‘Play nicely, boys. Don’t hurt our precious little omega.’ Tom growled as the pack all surrounded Esme on the bed.</p><p>She had removed her dress and then with some more gentle coaxing her bra and knickers were removed too. But she was incredibly shy and nervous, sitting on the bed with her legs curled up to her as she tried to shield herself from them a bit.</p><p>‘I… I don’t know if I really want to do this or not.’ She said shakily. Seeing the Alphas prowl around her was setting her on edge, even more so when they entered her space.</p><p>Tom moved onto the bed up next to her, he cradled her face gently in his large hands and turned her face towards him. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and then sat down, patting his thigh. The other Alphas paused, just hovering, waiting.</p><p>Esme didn’t really move until Tom gently took a firm hold of her and helped her onto his lap. Tom cradled her on his lap and stroked her hair.</p><p>‘Relax, lovely. We want to cherish you, protect you. And also have some fun, which isn’t such a bad thought, is it? We don’t bite, unless you ask us to.’ He grinned.</p><p>‘I… I’ve never… I just…’ She couldn’t get the right words that she wanted out, feeling utterly vulnerable and at the mercy of the Alphas.</p><p>She jumped a little when David reached out and started caressing her ankle. Michael also moved in more and stroked over her hip. She turned her face into the crook of Tom’s neck to hide.</p><p>Tom looked at his pack and they backed up a little, but kept their eyes locked on Esme’s body. Tom then turned her around more, so her back was flush against his front and she was forced to face the others.</p><p>‘Put your hands up behind my neck, love.’ He whispered, nuzzling her cheek.</p><p>Unable to defy his command, she did exactly as he said to. She closed her eyes, unable to look at the other Alphas who were now eyeing her up hungrily.</p><p>‘Good girl.’ Tom purred and slid the tips of his fingers down her arms, making her squirm.</p><p>His hands continued down and he stroked her breasts, slowly focusing in on her nipples that were starting to harden in arousal. With his gentle touches, it didn’t take long to make her gasp and have her aroused.</p><p>‘Do you ever play with your nipples when masturbating?’ Tom asked, nuzzling into her hair. ‘Hmm?’ He tugged on her left nipple when she didn’t respond, making her yelp.</p><p>‘I… No…’ She said quietly.</p><p>Tom smirked into her hair. His left hand continued teasing her nipples while his right hand started venturing further south. When he got to her stomach, she squeezed her thighs together more.</p><p>‘Come on, open your legs for us.’ Tom commanded.</p><p>Her breathing quickened and Tom could feel her tensing up. He briefly glanced up at David and Michael, who were closest to her and at either side of her. They both took a strong hold of an ankle and slowly pulled her legs apart.</p><p>She didn’t say anything, but her face said it all. There was nothing she could do though as they held her spread wide open for them. When she attempted to remove her hands from Tom’s neck, he pinched her nipple and chastised her for letting go.</p><p>Her hands quickly made their way back to where they were supposed to be.</p><p>‘Just relax, you will enjoy this. You’re safe with us.’ Tom purred, his hand sliding down and gently cupping her sex.</p><p>Esme whimpered and her legs shook just from feeling his hand there. Claiming what he wanted.</p><p>What was now his.</p><p>‘You feel very smooth, love… I get the feeling you shaved just for us, in hopes of something happening. Didn’t you?’ Tom called her out on it, knowing her far too well.</p><p>She closed her eyes in shame and nodded. Whilst she hadn’t been sure anything <em>would </em>happen, she had hoped that maybe one of them might’ve taken an interest in her… She never expected them <em>all </em>to do so. And certainly not like this.</p><p>David and Michael dragged their fingers up and down her inner leg while Tom started stroking her pussy. He felt her growing wetter, he was gentle with her though and concentrated on her clit. When he touched it directly, she bucked up against his hand, making him growl.</p><p>‘<em>So</em> sensitive.’ He circled it slowly, feeling her turn more and more into jelly as the pleasure started to subdue her.</p><p>Still holding onto her ankle, David used his free hand to join Tom’s at her heated centre. She let out a squeak of surprise at feeling another hand there, her eyes flew open to see the Alphas all grinning at her. Bulges in their trousers obvious.</p><p>She turned her head to the side, unable to keep looking at them. Tom squeezed her nipple, distracting her momentarily as David slipped a finger into her wetness. He moaned at how tight she was as he pushed it in further, then he slowly added a second finger.</p><p>Esme was nice and wet, her clit still being pleasured with Tom’s wonderful fingers helped keep her relaxed. So David’s fingers slid smoothly into her as he started thrusting firmly but gently. It felt strange having something inside, she had only ever tried one of her small fingers before but didn’t really feel much from it.</p><p>When David curled his fingers forward, he hit a spot that set her entire body alight. Along with her clit being stroked, she started to see stars as David concentrated on that sweet spot, rubbing firmly.</p><p>‘That’s a good girl. Let yourself go, cum for us.’ Tom purred.</p><p>The gentle command was all that Esme needed to finish, she thrashed around in utter ecstasy. David and Michael had to tighten their hold on her ankles while Tom held her firmly around her middle.</p><p>All five of the Alphas moaned along with her in delight upon seeing her cum. Ben had to give his crotch a squeeze, feeling so uncomfortable in his confines.</p><p>Tom gently stroked her while she calmed down, while David and Michael both released her ankles.</p><p>‘Good girl, Esme. You can release your hands now.’ Tom hummed, sliding his hand back up her body.</p><p>She trembled as she took her arms down, but she was too blissed out to even think about covering herself. But what she <em>did</em> register was what Tom said.</p><p>‘Who wants to go first?’ He asked, looking at his pack.</p><p>‘Me.’ David said quickly, earning a few snarls from the others.</p><p>‘Settle, guys.’ Tom growled in warning. ‘You’ll all have your turn.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme curled up on Tom’s lap, she was still trying to get her breathing back under control.</p><p>‘P… please… I don’t think I can take anymore.’ She whimpered, looking up dazedly at Tom.</p><p>‘Shhh, lovely one. Don’t worry, we will take good care of you.’ He stroked her hair back and then caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.</p><p>‘No… no knotting though?’ She questioned.</p><p>‘No knotting.’ Tom assured her with a smile.</p><p>David took off his shirt and Esme couldn’t help but stare at his body. Her mouth felt like it was watering, and Tom noticed the look on her face. He chuckled and slipped off the bed, propping her head up with a pillow.</p><p>He glared at the others and they all moved back, giving them a little bit of space. Tom sat on the chair at the end of the bed again, getting the perfect view.</p><p>David took off his trousers and shrugged them down, he had gone commando, Esme’s eyes widened when she saw how large his cock was. Hard and ready to take her. She squirmed and closed her legs, attempting to move up the bed. But he captured her ankle and dragged her back down towards him.</p><p>‘Relax, poppet. This won’t hurt at all. On the contrary, it will feel <em>so</em> good.’ David said softly, pushing her legs apart so he could settle between them. He didn’t put his entire weight down on her, not wanting to crush her.</p><p>He gently held her chin and pressed a soft kiss upon her lips, taking her breath away. He moved slowly, moulding his lips to hers and giving her time to get used to the feeling. Then he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring and teasing her.</p><p>Esme was pleasantly surprised with how good it felt. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gripped at the bed sheets beneath her, needing something to hold onto.</p><p>David kissing her kept her distracted from what was going on down below. He was stroking himself, getting ready to take her. He suckled on her tongue as he rubbed his tip up and down her wet cunt, making her jolt every time he moved over her clit.</p><p>She whimpered into his mouth when he started to push into her. He was met with some resistance at first, but when he changed tactics and started kissing and sucking her neck instead, along with sliding a hand down between them to stroke her clit, her body welcomed him in a bit easier.</p><p>‘That’s it, open up for me… good girl.’ David hummed against her neck.</p><p>He inched his way in slowly, then he felt the initial pop as he pushed in completely. She cried out from the feeling, gasping in shock.</p><p>‘Easy… that’s it. Almost there.’ David then pushed the last few inches into her and he stilled.</p><p>He was struggling to keep his composure, she was clenching around him so hard. Squeezing the life out of him.</p><p>The rest of the Alphas stripped off, unable to resist stroking themselves while they watched David deflower her. Anxiously waiting for their turn. But Tom kept fully dressed. He was leaning back on the chair, watching Esme and David intently while he sipped his whiskey. Even though he was painfully hard in his trousers.</p><p>When David felt Esme relaxing more around him, he started to move very slowly. Keeping deep. He wanted to feel as much of her around him as possible, because she was utterly divine.</p><p>He was able to fuck her for longer than he thought he would manage to hold out for. But then he felt his cock starting to throb.</p><p>‘David.’ Tom warned. ‘No knotting, remember.’</p><p>David grunted and thrust once more into her, then reluctantly pulled out of her. He gripped his cock and squeezed, especially over his knot that started to form. The he exploded and came all over her stomach, as she lay there, feeling a bit defeated.</p><p>Esme was so relieved that he didn’t cum inside of her. But she found that her body wasn’t happy about that, her cunt was throbbing at the loss of cock. She whimpered and writhed on the bed, ashamedly wanting to be filled again.</p><p>David finished cumming and he wiped the tip of his cock against her inner thigh. Then he slipped off the bed, out of the way. ‘Absolutely wonderful.’ He praised.</p><p>The poor omega didn’t get time to recover or process her loss of virginity. Because it was Chris’ turn.</p><p>He moved onto the bed and smiled at her softly. ‘Alright angel. You are such a beauty, I can’t wait to try this lovely pussy of yours.’ He stroked her and chuckled at her bucking her hips up towards him.</p><p>Tom looked to David and smirked. They most definitely had her now.</p><p>Chris was happy with how wet she still was. So he grabbed her legs and pulled them up to hook her ankles over his shoulders and she gasped at the position, it opened her up even more to him as he didn’t waste any time and slid into her.</p><p>There was a small bit of resistance. But he took his time and was soon fully sheathed inside her warm cunt.</p><p>‘Ohhh god. David, you weren’t lying about how wonderful she feels.’ He moaned.</p><p>Chris took a firm hold of her legs as he started thrusting into her. While it was a decent pace, he was still mindful about her being fragile and new to it all. But the angle for Esme was bringing her to completely new heights as the broad head of his cock kept hitting her g spot every time he pulled back enough, before thrusting into her again.</p><p>He lasted about the same length of time as David did. Tom was about to remind him not to knot her, but he pulled out in time anyway and didn’t even need to stroke himself to completion as he came over her stomach, his sperm joining David’s.</p><p>Esme had a blissed out look in her eyes, she could barely focus. But she trembled as Chris rubbed her stomach, massaging the sperm into her skin more. </p><p>‘Good girl, Esme. What a wonderful body you have.’ Chris praised as he got off the bed and allowed the next one to go.</p><p>Ben and Michael had a stare down before both rushing towards the bed. Ben shoved Michael out of the way, Michael snarled in annoyance and was about to retaliate, but Tom grabbed his arm.</p><p>‘Don’t.’ Was all Tom said, and Michael reluctantly backed down.</p><p>Ben crawled up the bed towards her, she glanced down and her cheeks burned red at the look of hunger in his eyes. But instead of crawling right up over her like she was expecting, he hooked his arms around her thighs and latched onto her cunt with his mouth.</p><p>‘Oh my god!’ Esme cried out as her head fell backwards in pleasure.</p><p>Ben’s tongue lapped her up hungrily with long, broad strokes. After feeling her thighs tremble against the sides of his head, he concentrated on her clit and swirled his tongue over it continuously until she came undone on his tongue. He lapped up all of what she had to give, growling and moaning in delight at her taste.</p><p>Esme thought she had died and gone to heaven. While she had enjoyed Tom and David’s fingers on her earlier, and ashamedly she enjoyed the cocks too, there was something rather special about being licked like that…</p><p>Ben reached up and grabbed at her breasts while he licked her a few more times. She shuddered under him as he then smacked his lips together, licking them as he crawled up over her fully. He kissed her deeply, she could taste herself on his tongue and was slightly unsure at first. But the way her clit throbbed at the action was all she needed to know to relax and enjoy it.</p><p>The third Alpha to take her was gentle too, he allowed her body to adjust before he started moving properly. By now, Esme was absolutely loving the full feeling that the Alphas cocks were able to give her.</p><p>A deep part of her did wonder how it would feel to be knotted, but at the same time, she was glad they weren’t claiming her fully like that.</p><p>‘Oh fuck…’ Ben grunted, thrusting rather sharply into her once that made her gasp. ‘Guys… she’s so tight.’ He growled, burying his face into her neck to suck her skin.</p><p>Esme’s knuckles were turning white as she grabbed the sheets so tight, but then she wrapped her arms around Ben instead, feeling a little braver now and she dug her nails into his back. That turned him on more as he picked up the pace for the last few thrusts.</p><p>‘Ben. Pull out.’ Tom reminded him.</p><p>Ben’s knot started to swell just on the outside of her cunt, he put all of his strength into his willpower to pull out. If it hadn’t been his pack leader telling him to do so, he didn’t think he would’ve managed to release her.</p><p>While panting, he stroked himself over her, cumming on her stomach.</p><p>‘Oh, sweetheart. That was sensational.’ Ben praised, leaned down over her once more to kiss her softly.</p><p>Michael growled in delight at finally having his chance. When he crawled on the bed he loomed over the small omega, a big grin spread across his face.</p><p>‘Over onto your front, darling. I want to take you from behind.’ He helped to flip her over, because her body was completely spent.</p><p>Part of her was glad, as it meant she couldn’t see him or the others watching. Tom was unnerving her, the way he was just sitting at the end of the bed, watching closely.</p><p>Michael propped her up and slid an arm underneath her middle, to support her. Her arms were shaky as she tried to support herself. But she almost melted completely when Michael started pressing kisses up her spine, right up to the back of her neck where he flipped her hair out of the way to get better access.</p><p>‘You’re such a good girl for us. This has been so much fun.’ He whispered, then nuzzled into her hair. He inhaled her scent deeply and with his free hand he reached underneath her to play with her clit, making her arms and legs shake. If he hadn’t been holding her up, she would’ve collapsed for sure.</p><p>While she was distracted with his clit fiddling, he thrust determinedly into her. Her cunt yielded to allow him in. She was starting to feel a little bit achey, just from all the penetration she was receiving for the first time ever. But as Michael’s cock started massaging her insides, the new position giving her a new kind of pleasure, she forgot all about her aches and pains.</p><p>Michael nipped at her shoulder as he rocked into her, his finger still strumming her clit quickly. It was more sensitive than ever having been flushed out by his cock inside her, there was nowhere for her little nub to hide.</p><p>Michael almost lost his mind when he felt her cum around him. He shuddered and lost his rhythm as she clenched around him, as if trying to milk his cock. But he remembered his place and was able to pull out <em>just </em>in time, his cock spraying like a hose all over the bed beneath them.</p><p>When he removed his arm from her, she collapsed down. Panting, exhausted. She wanted to sleep, more than anything. Even if her body was still tingling all over in pleasure. She was starting to think she had died and gone to heaven.</p><p>Michael smoothed his hand over the swell of her bum, making her tremble.</p><p>‘Lovely.’ He purred.</p><p>As she lay there, trying to catch her breath, the four Alphas who’d had a taste of her looked at Tom. He was eyeing her up hungrily, his finger on his lower lip.</p><p>Slowly he stood up and started undoing his shirt buttons.</p><p>Michael, Ben, David and Chris shared a look, all totally jealous of what Tom was about to do.</p><p>‘Turn around, lovely. Let me see your beautiful face.’ Tom said.</p><p>Esme took a moment before doing what he said. She rolled onto her side and curled herself up into a ball. But she raised her head and looked down the bed to Tom. Her stomach lurched as he slid his shirt off and then started unbuckling his belt.</p><p>‘It’s my turn now.’ He growled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Esme it felt like Tom was taking forever to undress. Though she was secretly enjoying the show as he revealed more and more of his body.</p><p>When he finally slid his trousers down and off, revealing <em>everything. </em>She let out a small gasp as she took him in.</p><p>His body screamed pure power and strength, Esme was sure she even came a little just from looking at him. His cock, if she wasn’t mistaken, looked a bit larger than the other fours cocks. It was hard, looking just as powerful as the rest of his body.</p><p>Esme’s cunt started throbbing in desire for him, her natural instincts taking over completely.</p><p>Tom could smell her arousal, it had surrounded him since they started playing with her. But now that he was about to take her, it was so much stronger for him as he zoned in on her. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, Esme saw they had darkened and he looked like he was about to devour her alive.</p><p>She actually felt a little scared, albeit aroused, when Tom got on the bed and prowled up towards her. He grabbed her legs and forced her round onto her back fully, pushing her legs open he moved between them and grabbed her arms.</p><p>To her surprise though, he then rolled them both over and had her straddle him, his hands moving to her hips to grip her.</p><p>‘Let’s try this position.’ He winked at her and lined his cock up with her entrance. It was as if it knew where her heat was as it strained in her direction, aiming right for her wetness.</p><p>‘I… I… don’t know.’ She stuttered nervously, her body was shaking in a mixture of nerves and excitement.</p><p>‘Shhh, shhh. You do, just do what comes naturally.’ He soothed, stroking up and down her sides, his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts.</p><p>He slid his hands back down and held her firmly, guiding her down onto him. She whimpered as she felt the tip of his cock spread her folds wide open, pushing into her. He was definitely larger, she could feel the slight difference as she slid down onto him.</p><p>Part of her was rather glad for being in this position, on top. It gave her a little bit of control, so she was able to take her time going down him. Giving herself time to adjust to the large intrusion.</p><p>Tom held her firmly down on him when she finally sank fully onto him. She gasped as she felt him twitch inside her, the tip of him pressed against her cervix. But along with the slight pressure pain, she felt him rubbing against another sweet spot so deep inside her.</p><p>Her entire body shook on top of him. Tom took that opportunity and started moving her hips back and fore, making her grind against him. He noticed she was unsure what to do with her hands, not sure about touching him. So he let go of her hips and took hold of her hands, squeezing.</p><p>‘Move yourself on me, do what feels good, love.’ He persuaded her on.</p><p>Even though she felt shy and unsure, she enjoyed the feeling of him inside her. So she did start to move, slowly and cautiously at first. But under Tom’s gentle gaze and coaxing, she soon picked up the pace more.</p><p>The other Alphas were all aroused again and stroking themselves while they watched the beautiful omega ride their pack leader.</p><p>Tom licked his lips while he watched her breasts swaying as she moved. He kept a tight hold of her hands, not allowing her to do anything else with them. She struggled to keep eye contact, only briefly she would look into his eyes before looking away again quickly to his chest or to the wall behind him. Or she closed her eyes, to concentrate on the pleasure she could feel as it coiled inside her.</p><p>Soon enough, she felt him starting to throb and she felt his knot right at her entrance. She stopped moving and tried to lift herself off him. But Tom had other ideas.</p><p>Her stomach dropped in fear when he lifted his hips up and didn’t let her move off him.</p><p>‘T… Tom… You… knot.’ She whined, eyes wide in panic.</p><p>Tom smiled softly and let go of her hands as he sat up and slipped his arms around her, holding her closely to him. She tried struggling, to get off him.</p><p>‘No you don’t, lovely.’ He growled as he flipped them right over and pinned her down beneath him, thrusting in as deep as he could go, his knot slipping into her before it started to swell inside her.</p><p>‘Noooo!’ She cried out, wriggling a little.</p><p>She put her arms around him and tried hitting his back to get him off, but she barely harmed him at all. Tom used his body with ease to keep her pinned down, unable to get away at all from the sheer size of him. He bit down on her neck, hard. Marking her.</p><p>‘You’re mine.’ He growled.</p><p>His knot swelled up entirely, he then erupted deep inside her and she froze, stunned as he emptied into her. He throbbed hotly inside her, his knot was directly on her g spot giving her continuous pleasure as she was forced into an orgasm, squeezing and milking him for everything he had. Her body knew exactly what to do, even if she didn’t.</p><p>She sobbed into his neck, feeling so conflicted between her mind and body. Tom had claimed and marked her… when he said they wouldn’t. She wasn’t sure what to think. But his knot felt soooo good, she found herself thinking that she didn’t actually want him to leave.</p><p>Tom leaned up and hooked her chin, making her look at him. She was still trembling, tiny little jolts of pleasure kept shooting through her from the continuous pleasure of his cock lodged inside her. Feeling so full, his sperm unable to escape.</p><p>He kissed her gently, lingering… Her lower lip quivered, making him smile against her lips.</p><p>‘My good girl.’ He purred.</p><p><br/>Esme passed out not long after, unable to stay awake for any longer. She felt like she was broken, physically and mentally.</p><p>Tom wrapped his arms around her protectively and rolled them onto their sides to get more comfortable. She was sound asleep, but Tom could still feel her walls fluttering around his cock. Every now and then he spurted some more sperm into her, and he knew he would be locked inside her for a while.</p><p>He looked over at the rest of the pack and grinned. ‘She is perfect.’</p><p>‘I still don’t think it’s fair that you got to be the first to knot her.’ David said, half playfully while he got dressed again, so did the others.</p><p>‘Hey, you got to be the first to actually get inside of her. So don’t complain!’ Michael grumbled.</p><p>‘True.’ David grinned cockily.</p><p>‘I wonder what she will do when she wakes.’ Chris said, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>‘It doesn’t matter what she will do. Or <em>try</em> to do. She is <em>ours </em>now.’ Tom hummed, stroking her back. ‘As soon as we get her home, you can all have your chance to claim her too.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme’s eyes flew open when she woke the following morning. Light was just coming in through the curtains, she had a slight panic as she took in her surroundings. But suddenly everything came flooding back to her. The ache between her thighs was a stark reminder of what had happened.</p><p>She tried to concentrate on her breathing, keeping quiet, as she gazed around the room. Tom was lying on one side of her, David on the other. Michael and Ben were on the other bed while Chris was asleep on the chair in the corner of the room. All of the Alphas were half naked, just wearing trousers. While she was still butt naked.</p><p>Being as careful as possible, she shimmied down the bed between the two Alphas and slipped off the bed. Her clothes were in a pile by the bed, she gathered them up quickly and rushed into the bathroom.</p><p>The Alphas all started to stir when they heard the bathroom door closing.</p><p>Tom stretched as he got up, grabbing his shirt he went over to the bathroom door and tried it, but it was locked like he suspected. He knocked twice. ‘Esme?’</p><p>‘Ye… Yeah?’ She called back.</p><p>‘Come and open the door, love.’ Tom said softly.</p><p>‘I… I’m just about to have a shower.’ She said again, Tom could hear the uneasiness in her voice.</p><p>Before he could reply with a demand, he heard the shower being turned on. He sighed and looked to his pack, they were all starting to get their shirts back on and waken up more. Ben turned the kettle on and started preparing tea.</p><p>Esme deliberately took her time in the shower. Her mind was racing with everything that happened last night… With everything that happened<em> to her.</em></p><p>After washing her hair for the third time, she decided she couldn’t really stall for much longer. She had a feeling the Alphas would be getting antsy now.</p><p>She had just finished putting her clothes on when there was a knock on the bathroom door again, making her jump a little. She had been hoping to slip out quietly and make a run for it without having to face them.</p><p>‘Esme, come on out, love.’ Tom called through, making her stomach leap.</p><p>She did have so many questions after last night. Tom had knotted her… Claimed her… Did that mean she was his omega now? What about the other Alphas, they’d taken her too, even though they didn’t knot her. Did that mean she belonged to all of them?</p><p>‘Esme.’ Tom called again, his tone slightly firmer than before.</p><p>Esme reluctantly unlocked and opened the door. She peered out and saw Tom standing there, his face softened when he finally saw her. She opened the door further and stepped into the room.</p><p>‘Morning, lovely. Are you alright?’ Tom smiled.</p><p>She looked to the side and saw the other four Alphas hovering close by too. All of them watching her, but with a gentle look about them. Putting her at slight ease.</p><p>‘I’m fine… I uh, I had a good time last night.’ She blushed. ‘I should probably get home though, my parents will be wondering where I am and will no doubt be worried.’ She smiled up at the Alphas.</p><p>Tom reached out and stroked her hair, tucking it back behind her ear. ‘You should come with us this morning, come back to our home.’ He hummed.</p><p>‘I… I can’t. I can’t leave this town.’ Esme said quietly, feeling a little nervous.</p><p>Michael moved in closer and leaned against the wall next to her. ‘Darling, you just slept with five Alphas. Do you think your parents and the town will appreciate that? You know some of them tried to run Mason out just for attempting it.’ Michael said in a caring and gentle tone, looking concerned for her.</p><p>‘But… I… I don’t know.’ Esme said sadly, her stomach sinking as she hadn’t thought about that. But he was right, surely her parents would disown her. And the town, too. Not only had an Alpha claimed her before her heat, but she had slept with <em>five </em>Alphas!</p><p>Esme tried to hold back her tears, she was scared now. She didn’t know what she would do. Looking up at Michael with sweet doe eyes. ‘Maybe… Maybe they will forgive me, my parents might understand.’</p><p>‘Esme.’ Tom hooked her chin and turned her face towards him. ‘I claimed you last night. In the eyes of the law, you are <em>my </em>omega now.’</p><p>That hit her like a ton of bricks. She wasn’t sure what to think, or do. Tom noticed her shaking a little bit under his gaze, at the realisation of everything.</p><p>‘I want you to come with us, Esme. We will look after you, you are our omega and we won’t let anyone hurt you.’ Tom said, his tone soft as he brushed his fingers up her cheek before letting go of her. ‘Now come, have some tea before we head off.’</p><p>But Esme was frozen to the spot as Tom and Michael walked over to join the others, Ben handed them their tea and he held one out towards Esme.</p><p>‘Esme.’ Tom said firmly, looking at her with a certain look that made a chill run down her spine.</p><p>She timidly walked over to join them, taking her tea from Ben she sat down slowly on the edge of the bed and just sipped on it.</p><p>‘Good girl.’ Tom purred.</p><p>David sat down next to Esme and rubbed her back slowly. ‘You’ll be better off with us anyway, poppet. You’re far too good for this town.’</p><p>Esme gave a half smile and nodded once, though she didn’t really believe it. She was starting to wonder whether she should really have trusted them. Tom lied to her, he said he wasn’t going to knot her. But he did. Now she belonged to him… And the others. As it was clear they were all a package kind of deal.</p><p>She just drank her tea quietly. The Alphas talked around her a bit, they tried to include her but she wasn’t really focusing much. Once she finished her tea, she decided to try and be brave.</p><p>‘I am really not sure I want to leave.’ She blurted out, looking between them all.</p><p>Tom sighed and crouched down on front of her. He rubbed her arms gently and smiled. ‘Look, love. You really don’t have much of an option here. You’re my omega, so at the end of the day, you will do as I say. And I want you to come with us… Besides, you will be chased out of town once word gets out about what happened last night. Then where will you go? Hmm?’</p><p>‘They won’t. They wouldn’t.’ Esme choked out, her eyes started watering but she did her best to keep it together.</p><p>‘They will.’ Tom stated firmly, giving her upper arms a gentle squeeze. ‘In their eyes, you will be damaged goods now… But not to us. You’re a beautiful, wonderful omega. And we will cherish you, protect you and care for you. We can give you a fantastic life. One you could never have here.’</p><p>Esme breathed out shakily, she wiped at her eyes to stop herself from crying. She felt trapped. Like she truly had no options now. Tom was right. What if the Alphas all leave, then she gets told to leave town for what happened. She would have absolutely no-one and nowhere to go.</p><p>‘Ok… I’ll come with you all… If you’re sure you want me.’ She said quietly, fiddling with her hands in her lap.</p><p>Tom gave her a large smile. He cupped her face and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. ‘Of course we want you.’ He purred.</p><p>The next ten minutes was a bit of a blur for Esme. The Alphas left to get their things together from their rooms, but Tom waited with Esme until Michael returned first, then he went to get his stuff.</p><p>‘You’ll love your new home, darling. It’s wonderful, has everything you could ever need.’ Michael said excitedly as he smoothed his fingers through her hair. She gave him a small smile in return.</p><p>When the rest of the Alphas returned with their bags, Tom put his hand out towards Esme. ‘Your phone.’</p><p>‘My… my phone? Why?’ Esme frowned, slowly reaching into her bag to retrieve said phone.</p><p>‘Hand it over, Esme. You won’t be needing it anymore.’ Tom said in his Alpha tone.</p><p>She gulped and handed it to him, he then put it in the drawer of the desk.</p><p>‘Can I… can I go home and get some things? Say goodbye to my parents?’ She asked when Ben took her hand and started guiding her out of the room.</p><p>‘No, sweetheart. We need to get going, it’s best to just leave.’ Ben said, keeping a firm hold of her hand. Not that she would try and run, she wouldn’t disobey her Alphas. Her inner omega was too well behaved in that regard.</p><p>When they got down to reception, Tom went to check out on behalf of them all. While the other four Alphas took Esme out to the cars.</p><p>Esme glanced around, feeling really scared. Was this really it? She was about to leave her town? She felt like she was going to be sick.</p><p>Ben led her into one of the cars, into the back seat. He then got in the driver’s side while David got into the passengers. Michael and Chris got into the car on front. Esme looked out the window and saw Tom coming out of the hotel. Part of her was really hoping he was going to get into the other car, so she could get a little breather. He intimidated her the most now, probably because he was <em>her </em>Alpha after last night and had been the one to lie to her in the first place.</p><p>To her relief, Tom did get into the other car. She slumped down a little in the seat.</p><p>‘Road trip!’ David cheered playfully, making Ben chuckle.</p><p>Esme kept quiet as they set off. She couldn’t hold in her tears any longer as they drove through the town, crying quietly. They even went past her home… She put her hand on the window and felt like her heart was being torn in two as they drove on by.</p><p>-</p><p>Richard and Wendy were really worried when they woke up in the morning to find Esme not in bed.</p><p>‘Didn’t she come home last night?’ Wendy asked her husband.</p><p>‘I never heard her. I assumed she would be home late, you know what like she is.’ Richard sighed.</p><p>Wendy phoned a few of Esme’s friends, in hope she had decided to crash at one of theirs. But they all responded with the same answer, they hadn’t seen her at all yesterday.</p><p>Sharing a look, Richard and Wendy rushed out and into the car, Richard drove as quick as he could to the hotel where the Alphas had been staying. When they got into reception, Wendy was almost hysterical with worry.</p><p>‘Have you seen Esme? The Alphas, are they still here?’ Richard asked the receptionist.</p><p>‘I haven’t seen Esme, no. The Alphas checked out a few hours ago, they left quite early. Is everything ok?’ She asked, worried.</p><p>Richard ran his hand down his face. ‘What rooms were they in? Can we please have access?’</p><p>‘Uh, sure. They rented the entire top floor.’ The receptionist quickly typed something into the computer then pulled up keys for all the rooms.</p><p>‘You really didn’t see Esme with them this morning?’ Wendy asked, pleading for something.</p><p>‘The leader of the pack, Mr Hiddleston, checked out this morning for them all, I never saw the other four leaving. I’m sorry, Wendy.’ She said sadly.</p><p>Richard and Wendy rushed to the lift and the receptionist went with them too. They went up to the top floor and checked in the rooms, but they were all empty. Then they reached one of the last ones and there was the clear smell of sex in the air.</p><p>‘Oh god.’ Wendy sobbed, she ran to the bathroom to be sick at the realisation of something happening in there with her daughter.</p><p>Richard felt sick too, but held it together. He took his phone out and called Esme’s mobile, hoping to reach her before it was too late. His heart sank upon hearing it ring in the room.</p><p>The receptionist went over to the desk and opened the drawer, she pulled the phone out and showed it to Richard.</p><p>‘I think they’ve taken her.’ She said, swallowing hard.</p><p>‘No… Not my Esme.’ Richard choked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme woke up to the light jostling of the car. She sat up straight and wiped her eyes, she wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep for. But when she looked out the window it was a beautiful sunny day and they were driving along a motorway.</p><p>‘Hey sleepyhead. You doing alright?’ David asked, turning around to look at her.</p><p>She just nodded.</p><p>‘We’re going to stop soon for some food at services and for a toilet break.’ Ben said, looking in the mirror at her.</p><p>‘Where are we?’ She asked quietly, her anxiousness returning about being away from her home.</p><p>‘We have just passed through the borders into Scotland. We’re heading further up into the highlands, where we live.’ David smiled.</p><p>‘You live in Scotland?’ She screeched, eyes wide in shock. She didn’t think she would be going <em>that </em>far away from East Meadowridge….</p><p>David chuckled at her reaction. ‘Yes. It’s a beautiful place, you’ll love it. We are stopping off in Glasgow on the way.’</p><p>Esme swallowed hard. The thought of being in a busy city didn’t exactly fill her with much excitement.</p><p>It was ten minutes later when they stopped at services. Esme was glad to get out of the car to stretch her legs, even though she had slept most of the way she was still feeling tired from travelling.</p><p>And she hadn’t exactly recovered from last night.</p><p>There were a lot of people mingling about, her senses were already overflowed with different smells from various other Alphas and omegas, betas too.</p><p>Ben and David knew she was feeling worried and a bit scared.</p><p>‘Don’t worry, you’re safe with us.’ Ben assured her, slipping his arm around her. ‘If anyone dares try anything, I will give him a wedgie.’</p><p>That made her laugh a little, which they were glad to see and hear.</p><p>Esme did notice a lot of other omegas with their Alphas. But she noticed she was the only one with more than one, which she knew wasn’t exactly the norm in the first place.</p><p>The two Alphas she was with took her into the building, they waited outside the toilets while she went into the ladies. Then they joined the queue at Burger King to get some lunch. They were almost at the front when Tom, Michael and Chris finally joined them, they’d been held up in some traffic.</p><p>After ordering, Ben, Chris and Tom took Esme to find a seat outside on a picnic bench while the other two waited inside for the food.</p><p>‘How does it feel to be away from Meadowridge?’ Chris asked Esme as he sat next to her.</p><p>‘Uhm… I don’t know really. It’s… different so far.’ She said quietly.</p><p>Tom reached across the table and put his hand over hers, her skin tingled under his touch. Even if she was feeling a bit on edge with him. ‘We truly want you to enjoy life, we want what is best for you.’ He said softly, stroking her hand.</p><p>Esme didn’t think he was lying, why would he? When she thought about it, she couldn’t understand a reason as to why they wouldn’t treat her right. As far as Alphas go, they were all good looking and fun to be around, she had learnt. Maybe she was thinking too much into it all, that they had tricked her into this. But perhaps they genuinely just fell for her and Tom couldn’t contain himself. There wasn’t anything wrong with that, was there?</p><p>‘I know… thank you.’ She said quietly with a smile.</p><p>She decided to <em>try </em>and keep an open mind. Despite the nervous butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>Michael and David joined them with all the food and they had a bit of a feast. The Alphas all ate like bears, while Esme felt stuffed after one burger and some chips.</p><p>‘Lightweight.’ Michael said playfully, grinning at her across the table when she gave up.</p><p>‘More for you guys.’ She groaned, rubbing her stomach.</p><p>After lunch, Esme felt a little better and more relaxed with the Alpha pack. When they returned to the cars, David offered her the front seat, which she accepted. Chris also joined their car instead.</p><p>‘Tom and Michael are heading straight home while we stop off in Glasgow.’ Ben explained as they set off once more.</p><p>‘Why are we stopping there?’</p><p>‘It’s for you, we are getting you a wardrobe full of new clothes.’ David said, reaching forward to give her shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>‘Really?’ She asked, surprised.</p><p>‘Of course. We can’t have you just living in that one dress forever.’ Chris chuckled.</p><p>‘I uhm… I don’t have any money with me though.’ Esme wasn’t sure how that was going to work from now on. Of course she had a bank account, but she hadn’t taken her card with her. It was still at home. She had never expected to be whisked away like she was.</p><p>‘Don’t worry, we’re going to be providing for you from now on. You don’t need to worry about that.’ David assured her.</p><p>‘What, so… I won’t be finding work?’ She was slightly panicked as she looked to Ben then over her shoulder at the other two.</p><p>‘You will not be. There’s no need. You’re our omega and we will provide for you. Tom will explain everything later once we get home. Don’t fret.’ Chris said calmly. </p><p>Esme nodded and sat back round, she kept her eyes on the road ahead of her. It started raining, but didn’t last long at all and then the sun was back out again.</p><p>‘Typical Scottish weather.’ Ben chuckled.</p><p>‘Does it get as cold as they say it does in winter?’ Esme asked.</p><p>‘It can do. We either get really bad winters or quite good ones. There’s never an in-between really. Everything doesn’t just stop when we do get snow though, unlike down in England.’ David said, reaching over to offer Esme a sweet.</p><p>‘Thanks.’ She said after picking out a red one. ‘Yeah, everyone used to go nuts when there was even a tiny bit of snow at home. It was unbelievable.’</p><p>‘Do you like the snow?’ Chris asked.</p><p>‘I do, yeah. I enjoy sledging, we had a really good hill that everyone would flock to.’ She smiled, then felt a little down thinking she wouldn’t ever go there again.</p><p>‘Wait till you see the hills around our home. Plenty of them, just waiting for the snow.’ Chris smiled.</p><p>Esme tried to think of the positives. She was going to try and think how this was going to be a new chapter of her life. New places, new people, new adventures… With five Alphas who claimed to care for her. She was getting hopeful about her future, and she was going to try and continue with that frame of mind.</p><p>When they arrived in Glasgow, she felt her nerves returning <em>very </em>quickly. The further into the centre they got the worse she felt. It was <em>so </em>busy. Cars and pedestrians everywhere.</p><p>‘It’s so busy.’ She said when they stopped at traffic lights. ‘And the buildings are so tall.’ She peeked out and up at the one next to them.</p><p>‘Don’t worry, where we live isn’t like this. We live in the countryside, on the cliffside. There’s a village a few miles away. We’ve just come here because it’s the best place to shop for clothes and anything else you shall need.’ Ben assured her, reaching over he gave her knee a squeeze.</p><p>They parked up in one of the shopping centres car parks. When they got out, Esme automatically took hold of David’s hand as he was nearest to her. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. ‘You’re alright, poppet, don’t worry. You’re safe with us.’</p><p>Surprisingly, Esme did feel safe with the three Alphas as they walked through the busy shopping centre. They made sure to keep close to her, giving her hand a squeeze whenever she gave off scared or uncertain pheromones.</p><p>They managed to distract her when they entered some clothes shops. They told her the sky was the limit, not to worry about price. She was a little unsure at first, only picking out one or two dresses.</p><p>But Chris reminded her that she needed a full wardrobe. So she soon ended up with loads of bags full of clothes, that the Alphas all carried for her. The Alphas tempted her mainly towards dresses, especially light and some baggy, flowy kind of ones. But she didn’t think anything of it really.</p><p>She got some toiletries that were necessary and then before heading back to the car they got some Krispie Kreme doughnuts.</p><p>‘Oh wow. These are amazing!’ Esme said as she quickly devoured one.</p><p>‘They don’t have them in East Meadowridge?’ Chris asked, shocked.</p><p>‘Nope. Nothing exciting like this there, not really.’ Esme shrugged.</p><p>‘You’ve got some jam on your face.’ Chris grinned at her and moved in, wiping said jam from the side of her lips. He then sucked his thumb and winked at her, making her blush.</p><p>Esme had kind of enjoyed her little shopping spree in Glasgow, even if they hadn’t left the shopping centre. But at the same time, she was relieved to get back to the safety of the car. She went in the backseat for the last part of the journey, with David. Chris drove, to give Ben a break.</p><p>It was a couple of hours away from Glasgow, but Esme enjoyed the drive as the scenery was beautiful. It certainly lived up to the expectations she’d heard about Scotland.</p><p>They drove through a small village, that Esme was told is their local. There was a pub, restaurant and a small shop for the basics. It was a nice and quiet village, typical kind of one you’d find on postcards. It was cute.</p><p>Chris drove them up a steep road and then off onto a dirt track, up the cliffs. They then came to the driveway and they stopped as they got to the gates. Esme felt her stomach churn again, all she could see was a huge, at least twelve-foot-tall, concrete wall that went as far as the eye could see. The gate opened and Chris drove them through, that’s when her eyes widened when she saw what was to be her new home.</p><p>It overlooked the sea, but wasn’t right at the edge of the cliff. Though the sea was viewable, as the large boundary wall was downhill from the house. There was quite a large garden, as well as a small parking gravel area. The house itself looked pretty big, it was very open and bright, with roof to floor glass windows covering most of it.</p><p>When they came to a stop and Esme got out of the car, Tom and Michael came out to greet them.</p><p>‘Welcome to your new home, love.’ Tom grinned, opening his arms to her.</p><p>She felt a bit nervous again upon seeing him for some reason, but she accepted his embrace. She felt slightly better when she took in his scent, it was starting to become a comfort. Her omega knew that was the smell of her Alpha.</p><p>‘Did you get everything you needed in Glasgow?’ Tom asked as he leaned back to look at her, cupping the back of her head.</p><p>‘I think so… Thank you.’ She smiled.</p><p>‘Good, come on in. Let me show you around your new home.’ Tom slipped his hand to her lower back and guided her inside, while the others unpacked the car. </p><p>Esme was in shock at how large and amazing the house was. Very modern. But what caught her eye the most was the last room Tom showed her, it was going to be her room. Or more… <em>Their </em>room.</p><p>‘The bed is huge!’ She gasped. It was twice the size of a King-sized bed. More than enough room for… <em>six</em> people… she realised.</p><p>‘Exactly.’ Tom grinned, leaning down closer to her so she could feel his warm breath against her ear. ‘Plenty of room for all of us.’ He slid his hand up her back, to the back of her neck. He stroked her softly, feeling her tremble under his touch.</p><p>‘All… All of us?’ She gulped.</p><p>‘Of course. We all sleep here. However, we all have our own private rooms too if we want some alone time. But there will always be at least one of us in here with you, love. There’s a walk-in wardrobe over there, you can unpack your clothes.’ He guided her over to the wardrobe and when he slid the door open, she gasped again.</p><p>It was huuuuuge!</p><p>‘This side is mine, Michael and Ben’s clothes.’ He pointed to the right. Then he pointed to the left at the end of the wardrobe. ‘Down there is Chris and David’s space, which means you have all this for yourself.’ He said as he motioned to the closest area next to them.</p><p>‘Oh wow… Thank you.’</p><p>‘There’s one last thing, before I leave you to get unpacked and settled in.’ Tom motioned for her to follow him out into the bedroom.</p><p>The other four Alphas had all appeared, Michael and Ben sat on the end of the bed while Chris and David hovered by the dresser. There was a box sitting on said dresser that Tom picked up. He turned around and smiled widely at Esme.</p><p>‘This is a gift for you, from us. It’s something that you are to wear at all times, unless otherwise instructed.’ Tom flipped the lid open and held it out towards her.</p><p>Esme felt the colour drain from her face as she gazed into the box. She felt slightly light headed when she looked up at Tom in shock. With a shaky hand, she reached into the box and pulled it out.</p><p>It was a collar. A leather collar. But it had really soft velvet on the inside for comfort. It was just under an inch deep and it had a small silver O-ring at the front for attaching a lead. Or it could just be there to look pretty.</p><p>‘Turn around, love. I’ll put it on.’ Tom spun his finger around as he took the collar from her.</p><p>Esme turned, now faced with Michael and Ben on the bed. She smiled nervously at them then directed her gaze down.</p><p>She closed her eyes and gasped when she felt Tom’s fingers brush against her, slipping the collar around her neck. The velvet felt nice on her skin, she was glad it wasn’t leather on the inside.</p><p>Tom slid the collar through the buckle and tightened it, but not too tight to choke her. He made sure there was still a little wiggle room so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable, since she was going to be wearing it all the time.</p><p>‘There we go. How does our girl look then guys?’ Tom smiled proudly and slid his hands down her arms as he turned her around, displaying her for the others.</p><p>‘Beautiful.’ ‘Stunning.’ ‘Divine.’ Was purred between the Alphas, all eyeing her up hungrily.</p><p>Tom turned her around to face him again, he looked pleased as punch as he looked her up and down. He cupped her cheek and smiled.</p><p>‘And you’re all ours.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come dinner time, Esme was a little more settled in with the Alphas.</p><p>The collar had certainly been a curve ball thrown at her, but she was ok with it as it was comfortable enough to wear. She had heard of omegas being given collars by their Alphas before, as a sign of being <em>owned</em>. So she accepted that she was now in the real world of Alphas and omegas, instead of the timid and rather submissive Alphas of her hometown.</p><p>She’d spent some time unpacking, then joined Michael and Chris to watch TV for an hour before Ben called everyone through to the dining room for dinner. Between him and Chris, they mainly cooked the meals since they enjoyed it.</p><p>‘Do you like your new home then, Esme?’ Michael asked while they ate, handing her some garlic bread.</p><p>‘It is beautiful. Very big. I’m worried I might get lost.’ She smiled.</p><p>The Alphas laughed. ‘We could add a little bell to your collar, so we can hear you and find you if you do get lost.’ Chris teased, winking at her across the table, making her giggle.</p><p>‘You’d be like our little kitten.’ David grinned, reaching over to smooth his hand down her hair.</p><p>All the affection and attention from five Alphas was something that she was going to have to get used to. Her skin tingled every time they touched her. And she felt like her cheeks were constantly red from blushing.</p><p>But she still had a slight uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t really shake it off, or tell why. It was the kind of feeling where she felt like there was something going to happen, but she didn’t know what it was yet.</p><p>Dinner was pleasant, Esme found it quite funny how the Alphas interacted with one another. Tom was clearly the leader. They all got along well, but bickered like brothers sometimes. Ben stole the last bit of garlic bread and David went in a huff, claiming he only got one bit. Esme offered hers as she still had one on her plate, David was warmed at her offer but politely declined.</p><p>After dinner, Ben suggested they all watched a movie together. But Esme was feeling exhausted, it had been a big day for her after all and she still wasn’t quite recovered from the previous night.</p><p>‘I was just going to have an early night. I’m really tired. Is that ok?’ She asked Ben.</p><p>‘Of course, sweetheart.’ He nodded, kissing her forehead.</p><p>The Alphas all shared a look with one another when she said goodnight and disappeared to bed. She knew they would be joining her when they decided to go to bed, so she hoped to get a good few hours sleep first. Unsure on how it was going to pan out.</p><p>The men all went to relax with a beer.</p><p>‘When do we start giving her the injections?’ Chris asked, looking at Tom.</p><p>‘Tomorrow. Let her settle in first, we don’t want to spook her so soon. I think tonight just one of us should sleep in with her, ease her in slowly.’ Tom suggested. ‘I think we blew her little brain last night.’ He chuckled.</p><p>The other four started eyeing each other up, wanting to be <em>the one</em>.</p><p>‘How do we decide?’ Ben asked cautiously.</p><p>‘Since I had her last night, I will allow one of you to have the pleasure tonight.’ Tom said, as much as it pained him.</p><p>The smell of all the Alphas pheromones were wafting around the room, as they all tried to keep their cool while they stared one another down.</p><p>‘Get a grip, guys. No fighting over her either, don’t want to scare her. And I don’t want blood on the carpet.’ Tom growled in warning.</p><p>‘How will we decide then, lads?’ Michael asked, sitting back on the sofa to try and calm himself down. But he was still obviously tense.</p><p>‘Just do rock, paper, scissors.’ Tom said.</p><p>The others agreed. Michael and Chris went first, Chris won. Michael snarled in annoyance. Chris went against Ben, he won again. Chris then took on David.</p><p>David picked rock while Chris picked scissors.</p><p>Chris squared up to David, chest puffed out and snarling in anger at losing. David smirked at him, but raised his chin up, ready to take him on.</p><p>‘Behave!’ Tom barked at them, so Chris backed down.</p><p>With a big grin, David took one last swig of his beer and handed it to Michael. ‘You have it. I’ve got our little omega to see to.’ He said cockily and strutted out of the room.</p><p>The three Alphas snarled angrily.</p><p>‘Leave it, guys. You’ll have her tomorrow.’ Tom said firmly.</p><p>David entered the main bedroom, he didn’t shut the door properly. Esme wasn’t in bed, but she did come through from the en-suite, having just changed into her nightgown. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, but she smiled.</p><p>‘Hi.’ She said shyly.</p><p>‘Hello, poppet. You alright?’ David crossed the room to her, slipping his arms around her.</p><p>‘Yeah. Just ready for bed.’ She smiled up at him.</p><p>‘Brushed your teeth?’</p><p>She nodded. ‘Of course.’</p><p>‘Good girl.’ He kissed her forehead, the praise and gesture made her heart flutter.</p><p>David took hold of her nightgown and slipped it off, she shyly tried to hide herself.</p><p>‘Why don’t you get into bed, I’ll join you in a minute.’ He hummed, biting his lip as he eyed her up and down. She scrambled off into bed.</p><p>Her mind was racing as she watched David go into the bathroom. Part of her had hoped to get some alone time, to process everything. But there was another part of her that was… kind of curious. She could feel slight heat between her thighs, wanting an Alpha.</p><p>When David came back into the bedroom, naked, he could smell a hint of arousal from the omega. Smiling, he got into bed with her, noticing her averting her eyes away from his body. He shimmied across the large bed to be next to her, slipping his arms around her.</p><p>‘I can smell your arousal, poppet.’ He hummed, nuzzling into her hair.</p><p>She blushed hard, looking down she tried to hide into his chest. He stroked his hand up and down her back softly. ‘Nothing to be shy about, it’s natural. And a good thing. Considering one of your Alphas has just got into bed with you.’ He grinned, cupping the back of her head he tilted her head up.</p><p>‘I… I had no idea that omegas could have more than one Alpha.’ She said quietly.</p><p>‘In life, anything is possible if you want it to be.’ David smiled, the hand at the back of her head slid round and he stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers.</p><p>He slid his fingers down to her chin and held her steady as he leaned in to kiss her. The taste of her lips made him hunger for more. He gently pushed on her hip, laying her down on her back as he moved over the top of her.</p><p>She lay there submissively for David as he continued kissing her, his tongue probing at her own while his hands wandered down her body. He gently squeezed her breasts, his thumbs brushed across her nipples. Esme could feel his cock hardening against her thigh, his pre-cum smearing against her skin.</p><p>He started kissing along her jaw line, then down her neck where he sucked and nibbled on her. He was glad they’d decided on a thinner collar for her, any thicker and they wouldn’t have access to her lovely neck. He pressed his nose against her and in-haled deep, growling.</p><p>His hand slowly made its way down her body and between her legs, where he worked her up nicely. Though she was already aroused for him. He slid a finger over her clit, grinning when she moaned and bucked up against his hand, wanting more.</p><p>-</p><p>Tom and the other three Alphas could smell sex wafting through the house. It was making them unsettled and incredibly horny themselves.</p><p>Michael, Ben and Chris went outside for some fresh air with their beers. Tom quietly tiptoed upstairs, taking a peek into the bedroom. He couldn’t resist.</p><p>The door was slightly open, so he was able to have a look without disturbing them. He took in a deep breath, smelling his omega’s arousal. His mouth was watering. His cock almost burst out from his trousers when he looked in and saw David fucking her deep, he was holding her hands firmly above her. She was moaning and whimpering so beautifully with every thrust.</p><p>Tom just<em> had</em> to take his cock out while he watched. Stroking it firmly, he kept his eyes locked on Esme. Writhing in pleasure beneath his fellow Alpha. Luckily for Tom, the door in the bedroom was off to the side of the bed so he got a good view of them fucking side on.</p><p>He felt slightly jealousy when he heard the tell-tale growl from David as he shoved his knot deep into her. Esme cried out in a mixture of pleasure, and some discomfort, as he swelled inside of her and lodged deep.</p><p>Tom remembered how good she felt around his knot when he came inside her last night. He swiftly turned and left them alone, finishing himself off in the bathroom.</p><p>Esme squeezed David’s hands tightly, not sure what to think of the feeling. She would get accustomed to it, she hoped. But she did enjoy the feeling of him cumming inside her and the way his knot throbbed against her g spot.</p><p>‘Ohhhh, you feel far too good, pet. Such a perfect, <em>perfect, </em>little omega.’ David purred, slowly rolling them both over so they were on their sides, but he kept her close nice and snug to him, so his knot wouldn’t tug and hurt her. As much as the thought of dragging her about by his knot was a rather exciting thought.</p><p>He stroked her hair while she clung to him, her body was still trembling a little now and then. Squeezing around his cock and she was whimpering softly.</p><p>‘Sleep now, pet. Relax.’ He hummed. ‘You’ve got a busy day tomorrow.’</p><p>She was too blissed out and sleepy that she never took in what he said.</p><p>-</p><p>In the morning Esme was awoken to David’s fingers gently stroking her cunt. She moaned softly and rolled onto her back a bit more, spreading her legs slightly to give him more access, because it felt so nice.</p><p>‘Good girl.’ He praised, cradling her into him more with his other arm while he continued pleasuring her. ‘I couldn’t resist, and I just <em>love</em> making you cum.’</p><p>‘I second that.’ Came Tom’s voice, making Esme jump. She looked down to the bottom of the bed, surprised to see Tom, Michael, Ben and Chris all there, watching… Naked.</p><p>‘Good morning, love.’ He grinned, reaching out to stroke her ankle.</p><p>‘M… Morning.’ She stuttered, suddenly feeling all the more anxious at being pleasured like she was with all of them in the room.</p><p>David made her cum, then with a gentle kiss he looked at Chris. Chris crawled onto the bed, sliding his hands up her body on the way. She mewled in response when he grabbed her legs and hauled her down the bed towards him, positioning her legs at either side of him.</p><p>Michael and Ben growled low, not happy that Chris had won the game of rock, paper, scissors they did that morning to see who got to claim her next.</p><p>The poor omega had barely had a chance to even wake up properly, now she was being stuffed with Alpha cock. Knotted for the third time ever, being claimed by Chris. While she was stuck with his knot, Ben took David’s place next to her on the bed, behind her, as she lay on her side facing Chris.</p><p>Ben smoothed his hand down Esme’s side and gave her bum a squeeze, making her whimper. He anxiously waited until Chris’ knot went down, just stroking her body in various places until he could finally make his claim.</p><p>Ben took her from behind, a hand possessively groping her breasts while he fucked and knotted her. Now and then he slid his hand down to tease her clit, making her cum around him. When he finally knotted her, he felt like he was in heaven.</p><p>She was utter bliss.</p><p>Michael was last to finally have his turn, having lost at all the rock, paper, scissors. He scooted onto the bed, lying on his side on front of her. While Ben was still locked inside her and lightly stroking her clit, Michael started playing with her breasts. He couldn’t resist leaning in and sucking on her nipples, making her cry out. Ben felt the results of that on his cock, making him gasp and jerk into her.</p><p>Ben ended up going for round two, his knot didn’t go down so he had to unload some more… But Michael didn’t mind, he had his hands on her so was happy enough for now. He alternated from kissing her lips to sucking her nipples.</p><p>Eventually, Michael finally got his turn. But before he did, he lay her down on her back and moved down between her thighs. He slipped two fingers inside her and scooped out the other Alphas sperm, as much as he could anyway. Then he sank home into her.<br/><br/></p><p>Esme was already exhausted and she had not long woken up. But she felt like she needed to sleep again. Because of how long it took the Alphas knots to go down, it was over two hours since she had woken up, so was mid-morning.</p><p>Tom lay down on the bed next to her, smiling softly while the other four went to get cleaned up and sort breakfast out. Tom stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.</p><p>‘Why don’t we get you bathed and ready for breakfast, hmm?’</p><p>She couldn’t find her voice, but she nodded. As she attempted to move, Tom slid his arms around her and scooped her up, he carried her through to the bathroom.</p><p>Her body was a bit sore, being well used and stretched so much around all the knots. But she hoped now that they had all claimed her, hopefully it would calm them down a little. Give her more breathing space.</p><p>The warm water as Tom lowered her into the tub instantly helped to ease her aching muscles. Tom had added some lavender to the bath, helping her relax even more.</p><p>Tom was gentle and affectionate while he washed her, including her hair. This kind of care and attention, she could definitely get used to. She thought to herself.</p><p>‘How long have you lived here?’ She asked while Tom was rinsing her hair, she was starting to feel more awake and human again.</p><p>‘Three years. Ben and Chris moved in about a year ago. David and Michael joined us about six months ago. But I’ve known them all for a long time.’</p><p>‘Will it really work… one omega to five Alphas?’ She asked, feeling a little overwhelmed at the thought of having to keep them all happy and satisfied every day.</p><p>‘Of course. We get along well. Don’t worry, we won’t be on you every single minute of every day.’ He chuckled, rubbing her back. ‘We are just <em>very </em>excited to finally have our own omega.’ He purred, moving back round to the side of the bath to face her.</p><p>‘Will I ever get to visit my hometown again? To see my family and friends?’ She asked, hopeful.</p><p>Tom pursed his lips and trailed his fingers around the water, then shook his head. ‘No, lovely. You won’t.’</p><p>Her stomach dropped completely at the thought and also the tone of his voice.</p><p>Tom hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. ‘Chin up though, you have us now. We’re your family.’ He smiled.</p><p>Esme nodded.</p><p>‘Now, let’s get you dried off.’ Tom stood up and grabbed the towel. ‘There’s a few things we need to discuss over breakfast.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme was quiet during breakfast, after the realisation that she really wouldn’t <em>ever</em> be going back to her hometown, even to visit, she was feeling a little down. Even though she tried to think on the bright side.</p><p>‘What’s your absolute favourite meal?’ Chris asked Esme while they ate.</p><p>‘Uhmm… I guess it would have to be pasta. I just love any kind, especially a tomato kind though. I’d thrive in Italy.’</p><p>‘Mmm, pasta, pizza, ice cream. Sounds like my ideal place, too.’ Ben agreed.</p><p>‘Anywhere with food is your ideal place.’ Michael jabbed at him.</p><p>‘Oi!’ Ben huffed, while Esme giggled.</p><p>‘What about curries, do you like hot food?’ Chris asked.</p><p>‘I<em> love</em> hot curries!’</p><p>‘Good to hear. I make a mean Jalfrezi, it’s to die for.’ Chris boasted proudly.</p><p>‘Yeah, it’s certainly mean as it kills your ass afterwards!’ Said David.</p><p>Ben almost choked on his orange juice from laughing. Esme put her hand over her mouth as she laughed too.</p><p>Michael and David then started singing the ring of fire, earning hard glares from Chris.</p><p>‘Yet you still eat it!’ He grumbled.</p><p>‘Yeah, it is yummy. Just lethal.’ Ben grinned and looked at Esme, winking at her.</p><p>Conversation was much and such the same, Esme had forgotten all about her conversation with Tom in the bath earlier and was feeling happier again, relaxing... But it didn’t last long.</p><p>‘There are a few things we need to discuss with you, love. And it’s a time for you to ask any questions you may have, too.’ Tom said after they all finished their breakfast.</p><p>Esme looked terrified at that. Wondering what on earth they would have to <em>discuss </em>with her. He sounded so strict, too. Not at all like the other four during breakfast, being funny and chatting away nicely.</p><p>David put his hand on her arm and gave her a reassuring squeeze. ‘Don’t look so worried, Esme.’</p><p>‘The rules of the house are simple, love. You do as we say, to keep you safe and healthy. If you want to go somewhere, you will have one of us with you at all times.’ Tom explained.</p><p>‘So… I can’t go out-with the boundary alone? To the village or beach?’ She asked, slightly sad at the thought. She was so used to having her own freedom, to being rather independent.</p><p>‘No.’ Tom said sternly.</p><p>Chris continued. ‘It’s not safe, an omega being out alone. Especially one as pretty as you. But we will take you to the village or beach whenever you like, you just ask. Besides, it’s too far to walk and too dangerous going down the cliffside so one of us will need to drive you.’</p><p><em>That’s maybe not so bad. </em>Esme thought. They were just looking out for her wellbeing.</p><p>Ben chimed in. ‘There’s a bigger town about an hour away, it has a cinema, theatre, music venue, small shopping centre, we will take you there for trips out, too.’</p><p>Esme smiled. ‘That sounds good.’</p><p>‘During your heat, you will <em>not </em>leave the premises, at all. Under any circumstance.’ Tom said, his tone leaving no room at all for any kind of arguments.</p><p>‘Ok… Makes sense. And at least that won’t be for another few years anyway.’ Esme said, nodding.</p><p>‘Not exactly. We are going to be giving you injections, one that will speed up your fertility. So you will come into heat within the month.’ Tom said far too calmly.</p><p>Esme’s eyes widened. ‘Wh… what? Why? No!’ She panicked and stood up quickly, but David grabbed her wrist and tugged her onto his lap. She struggled and tried to get up again, but David wouldn’t let her.</p><p>‘Shhh, shhh. Calm down, poppet.’ He held her still with an arm around her middle and he stroked her hair with the other to try and help calm her.</p><p>Part of her did calm down, being on one of her Alphas laps and being told to calm down. It was natural for her to do so. Even if her mind wasn’t completely on board.</p><p>‘You’re an omega, we are Alphas. It’s in our nature to want to breed you, to have babies.’ Tom said as if stating the obvious.</p><p>‘But… why can’t we just wait till I’m older and due my heat naturally? I’m not ready for a baby!’ She felt panicky, like she was going to pass out.</p><p>‘You won’t need to worry about that. We will be doing what is natural to our species. Just, speeding up the process a little.’ Tom smiled and stood, he walked around the table and leaned over, gently holding her chin he brushed his thumb up across her cheek. ‘In around five months’ time, you will be birthing one of our children.’</p><p>Her breathing quickened, Tom could see the clear panic in her eyes. He kissed her forehead. ‘Easy, love. Don’t panic, there is absolutely nothing to worry about. You want to make your Alphas proud, don’t you?’</p><p>She tried to calm down as tears rolled down her cheeks. She nodded, not able to find her voice. The thought of making her Alphas upset did make her feel sick, she didn’t want to do that.</p><p>‘That’s our girl.’ Tom smiled. He crouched down on front of her, rubbing her knees while David still kept a tight hold of her. ‘That’s why we don’t want you working, as you will soon be pregnant. So you’ll need to save your energy. And of course, we all still have needs that will need to be seen to. But we aren’t rabbits, as I said before, we won’t be on you every single second.’</p><p>‘As delightful as that would be.’ Michael purred from the other side of the table, making Chris chuckle.</p><p>‘We all have jobs to go to during the week, at different times. But there will <em>always</em> be one of us around to look after you.’ Tom smiled.</p><p>Esme could barely take anything else in. The thought that she was going to be impregnated soon was all she could think about.</p><p>‘Can… Can I get some fresh air?’ She asked shakily.</p><p>‘Of course.’ Tom nodded and stood up, stepping out of the way.</p><p>David released her and she slipped off his lap. She made her way to the door as quickly as possible, as soon as she got outside, she gulped down the fresh air and leaned against the hand rail that was by the front door. She gripped it hard, trying to focus on the cool steel and the wind on her face.</p><p>‘Calm down, Esme. It’s ok. You’re an omega. You were always going to be having a baby, it makes sense now you’re with Alphas.’ She said to herself and bent over, head between her arms.</p><p>Tom and Michael looked out the window and watched as Esme took a walk around the large garden. She stopped for a while at the far side of the garden, at the cliff edge side. She was leaning against the tall stone wall, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.</p><p>‘Maybe we should take her to the beach this afternoon, help settle her mind.’ Michael suggested.</p><p>‘Good idea. David and I need to go into the office, but the rest of you can take her.’ Tom nodded.</p><p>‘Do you think she might be a flight risk?’ Michael asked.</p><p>Tom scrunched his nose up and then shook his head. ‘Nah. She’s a good girl, she will do whatever we tell her to. Especially once she learns there are rewards for good behaviour and consequences for naughty behaviour.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting Esme back inside, she was a little calmer. But still not entirely on board with the idea of the injection to speed up her fertility.</p><p>She was shaking like a leaf when she sat down on the sofa, with Chris sitting right next to her and holding her. He stroked her hair and was softly kissing her cheek and neck, to keep her distracted. David was at the back of the sofa, he leaned over to massage her shoulder.</p><p>Michael and Ben were stood just off to the side, watching and smiling at her whenever they caught her eye.</p><p>Tom came in with everything he needed. Surgical gloves on, a sterile needle that was in a wrapper and a small vial of the drug.</p><p>‘Is… Is this really safe?’ Esme stammered, eyes wide as Tom approached and knelt down on front of her.</p><p>‘Of course. I wouldn’t inject anything into you that wasn’t safe, love. Now put your arm out and relax.’ He opened the needle and got the drugs into it, then gently took hold of her arm to find a vein.</p><p>‘Don’t look at it, angel.’ Chris turned her face towards him and he stroked her cheek, smiling at her. ‘Tell me what your favourite thing to do at the beach is?’</p><p>‘Uhm.’ She swallowed hard. ‘I enjoy making sandcastles and splashing about in the sea.’ She shrugged.</p><p>‘Sounds like fun.’ Chris grinned.</p><p>‘All done!’ Tom said proudly.</p><p>‘Really?’ She looked back at him and down at her arm, he put a small bit of cotton against the injection site, to stop the slight bleeding.</p><p>‘You didn’t feel a thing, did you?’ He smirked.</p><p>‘Not at all.’ She said slightly sheepishly.</p><p>Tom stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘Good girl, Esme. Chris, Ben and Michael are going to take you to the beach soon, as a reward for being so well behaved. David and I have to go to work for a while.’</p><p>‘Ok.’ She nodded, feeling happy about getting to explore the beach. But she still wasn’t sure what to make of the injection…</p><p>When Tom and David left for work, Chris took Esme to the kitchen and started prepping some sandwiches to take with them to the beach.</p><p>‘What’s your favourite filling?’</p><p>‘Uhm… I don’t mind.’ She said quietly, rubbing her arm where the injection site was.</p><p>‘Come on, angel. You must have a favourite.’ Chris put a hand on his hip and turned to face her. He noticed she was rubbing her arm. ‘Does it hurt?’</p><p>‘No… I just… I’m a little scared.’ She admitted, looking down.</p><p>Chris moved over to her and cupped her face, lifting her head upwards. ‘What are you scared about?’ he frowned.</p><p>She shrugged, but could feel everything bubbling up inside of her in tears that she fought to hold in. ‘I just… I’m really not ready to have a baby yet. I thought at least a year or longer, getting to know you all and used to being in this pack. It’s just everything is happening rather fast.’</p><p>Chris slid a hand to the back of her head and kissed her forehead. ‘You’re thinking too much, angel pie. Just let us look after you. Now, come on. Do you like cheese and ham?’</p><p>Esme swallowed hard and nodded slowly.</p><p>Chris managed to get her mind off the injection by getting her to help with the sandwiches. She was looking forward to going to the beach. Even though it had only been a day, she was still feeling a bit trapped and was desperate to get out-with the walls.</p><p>Once lunch was ready the three Alphas took Esme to the car and they all piled in and headed off to the beach. She brightened up when they arrived, it was a beautiful sandy beach and it was nice and quiet. There was one jogger that passed by, but no one else to be seen for miles.</p><p>Ben put down a picnic blanket and got comfy. Chris stuck close to Esme, following her to the water so she could dip her feet. Michael stood at the picnic blanket, watching from there.</p><p>‘She seems happier here.’ Michael stated.</p><p>‘She’s used to being at the seaside, having freedom to come and go. Being cooped up even for a day at ours is something she isn’t used to.’ Ben said, unpacking the sandwiches. ‘But this is a good thing, because it means we have the perfect reward for her, something she will always want to do.’</p><p>‘True… How long before she’s fertile?’ Michael asked.</p><p>‘I think her first heat should happen within the week. But she’s fertile within five hours from getting the injection, if I’m correct.’ Ben said after thinking for a moment.</p><p>‘Excellent.’ Michael growled, licking his lips. ‘I’d say tonight we’re having a breeding party.’</p><p>‘Indeed.’ Ben agreed.</p><p>After spending a few hours at the beach, Esme was super reluctant to leave. But with a firm tone from Ben, her omega side came out and she did as she was told instantly, going back into the car with the three Alphas.</p><p>When they returned home, Michael took Esme to the living room to watch some TV together. She was reasonably happy snuggling on the sofa next to him. He was crooning softly to her, calming her while he played with her hair.</p><p>For a while, she forgot all about her worries and concerns, just enjoying being with one of her Alphas.</p><p>But a little while later, Michael sniffed at the air above her. Her scent had changed very slightly, only Alphas could tell, but the change was there…</p><p>She was now fertile.</p><p>-</p><p>As soon as Tom and David pulled up home and got out of the car, they knew something was wrong. The smell of the other three Alphas testosterone was high and they could also smell fear from their omega.</p><p>They ran inside and Tom was furious with what he saw.</p><p>Michael, Ben and Chris were all scrapping, throwing punches at each other. The living room was a mess. Chris had a busted lip, Ben had an eye that was starting to bruise and Michael’s shirt was torn.</p><p>Poor Esme was cowering in the corner of the room, shaking like a leaf. Her clothes torn and her hair a bit dishevelled.</p><p>‘ENOUGH!’ Tom roared, the three Alphas stopped fighting straight away and looked to their leader.</p><p>David balled his hands into fists, he could smell that Esme was fertile, he would’ve quite happily joined in the fight to get his hands on the omega first if he knew he’d get away with it.</p><p>‘The lot of you are acting like idiots. Get this place tidied.’ Tom snarled and crossed the room towards Esme. ‘If this is how you all react to her just being fertile, god help you all when she comes into proper heat.’</p><p>When he reached Esme, she cowered even more as she huddled tightly into a ball. Tom leaned over and scooped her up, as soon as he had her against his chest, he started crooning gently that soothed her straight away.</p><p>‘Get it together guys, or I will take Esme away from you all.’ Tom threatened. He received some snarls and growls in return, but when he glared at them all, they backed down and looked sheepish, tails between their legs.</p><p>Tom carried Esme through to the bedroom while the others tidied up the living room and made peace with one another.</p><p>‘Bloody bunch of animals. Can’t control themselves.’ Tom muttered as he kicked the door shut behind him and placed Esme down on the bed.</p><p>‘You’re alright, love. The pack is just struggling to get accustomed to sharing an omega. They didn’t mean any harm.’ Tom cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.</p><p>Esme knew it was natural for Alphas to usually fight over an omega. Usually omegas were drawn to the strongest one, the Alpha that won the fight. But because she had been claimed by them all, they were all her alphas, so it was scary for her when they fought one another. Not arousing and attractive like it should be, or <em>would</em> be if it was another Alpha they were fighting off.</p><p>Tom crouched down and checked her over carefully, there were no marks on her at all. Not that he had been expecting any. Even in their macho moments against one another, they wouldn’t harm her. Even if the had clearly tried to tear her clothes off.</p><p>‘Let’s get these off.’ Tom took the hem of her shirt and lifted it up and off her. ‘Stand up.’</p><p>She hopped off the bed and stood there anxiously as Tom lowered her skirt down. When he hooked his fingers into the band of her knickers and tugged them down, he inhaled and growled deep within in his chest.</p><p>‘We are most definitely going to need to do something about this.’ He growled, his cock stirring.</p><p>It was no wonder the pack fought over her, really. But he didn’t want her to get hurt, so he was going to make sure it was done properly.</p><p>He unclasped her bra and slipped it off, she tried to hide herself shyly from his gaze but Tom tugged her wrists away from her.</p><p>‘Don’t hide from your Alpha, lovely.’ He purred, stroking her cheek. ‘I think it’s time I show my pack <em>who </em>exactly is in charge here.’ He growled.</p><p>-</p><p>Chris and Ben cooked dinner for the pack. They served it up at the table in the dining room, knowing that Tom and Esme would join them soon likely.</p><p>David and Michael entered the dining room to eat while Chris shouted through the house to Tom that dinner was ready.</p><p>But when Tom and Esme came into the dining room, the other four Alphas tensed up instantly and really struggled to remain calm.</p><p>Tom had Esme wrapped around him, his cock impaled deep within her, his knot was swollen and locked inside her. Every movement made it throb and made the omega whimper as she clenched around him, cumming over him multiple times.</p><p>Both of them were completely naked, some of Tom’s sperm was dripping down to the floor as he walked in. Not even his knot was able to keep it all in, due to the large amount he’d deposited into her.</p><p>Tom smirked as he pulled out his chair and sat down, Esme whimpered and buried her face further into his neck. She was too embarrassed to look at the others, she kept her limbs locked around Tom tightly. And she couldn’t deny how good it felt to have him so deep inside her.</p><p>Tom slid Esme’s plate over next to his. He took a few bites of his own first, then cupped the back of her head and had her lean back enough so he could feed her himself. Her cheeks were bright red as she briefly glanced at the rest of the pack, but she was too shy to keep looking at them.</p><p>‘Come on, love. You need your energy, so need to eat.’ Tom said firmly, still feeding her between taking bites of his own.</p><p>He glanced at the pack, smirking when he saw them all with clenched jaws and white knuckles as their hands were balled into fists on top of the table.</p><p>‘You’ll all have your turn after dinner. We <em>are </em>aiming to breed her, after all.’ Tom chuckled.</p><p>Esme closed her eyes, trying not to think about what he was saying.</p><p>Tom was the only one who was able to finish his meal, Esme too but just because Tom kept feeding her. The rest of them were too horny to even think straight, their erections so hard and painful. They knew when she was in heat, it was going to be even worse.</p><p>But before they were going to get their turn, Tom was nowhere near softening. Not with her delightful cunt still squeezing him, enjoying the way his knot throbbed against her g-spot. So, he decided on one more display of dominance over not only their omega, but over the entire pack too, was needed.</p><p>He cleared the plates out of his way along the table with one swipe, some of them crashing to the floor in the process. Then he lifted Esme up and placed her on top the table and started rutting into her.</p><p>The rest of them watched intently, growling and snarling. Chris and Michael pulled their cocks out, unable to resist stroking themselves.</p><p>Tom slid a hand to the back of Esme’s head and gripped her hair tightly as he fucked her good on the table. His knot still lodged inside. Sperm was shooting into her with every thrust, he couldn’t stop cumming.</p><p>And Esme couldn’t stop moaning and sobbing in pleasure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme whimpered as her fifth and final Alpha took her for that evening.</p><p>David’s cock was thrusting into her roughly on the sofa, his balls slapping against her with every thrust. He was snarling and growling above her, now and then he leaned down to suck and nibble on her neck.</p><p>She squeezed Tom’s hands when David thrust deep into her, stilling, so his knot could start to swell within her to lock them together.</p><p>‘That’s a good girl.’ Tom purred. He had her head on his lap while he held her hands, reassuring her as each of the four Alphas took their turn with her after Tom having her first.</p><p>It was well into the evening because of how long it was taking their knots to go down. But they each made sure they got deep, hoping that their sperm would be the one to reach her eggs. Not that they would ever know who’s won anyway in the end.</p><p>She felt well used, her cunt was dripping wet from their sperm and her own arousal. David slipped his hands down under her bum and he raised her up against him more, lodging his cock a bit further into her.</p><p>Esme whimpered as his knot throbbed against her g-spot, making her cum around him multiple times, milking everything out of him.</p><p>‘How does she feel?’ Tom asked David.</p><p>‘Fucking amazing.’ David panted, his mind had shut down and he could barely think straight.</p><p>Tom chuckled and let go of one of her hands so he could smooth her hair back from her sweaty forehead, smiling sweetly down at her.</p><p>He had hardened too, and since he was still naked his cock was now standing up and proud. Something she had been trying to ignore, which wasn’t easy considering its magnificent presence was right against her cheek.</p><p>Tom gently took hold of her hair and turned her face in towards his cock, brushing against her lips.</p><p>‘Open your mouth for me, lovely.’ He demanded softly.</p><p>She parted her lips and started suckling on his cock, he lifted her head up further so she could get his tip into her mouth.</p><p>‘Ohhh that’s a good girl.’ Tom purred, his eyes fluttering as her warm mouth took him in.</p><p>He had her suck him softly until David was finished and pulled out from her, then Tom took another turn. He propped her head up with a cushion before taking his rightful place between her open legs. She didn’t put up a fuss when he pushed into her again, she preferred that to sucking him anyway.</p><p>When Tom was finished with her, she was completely exhausted. She couldn’t even move. Tom gathered her legs together and lifted them up high, lifting her hips up enough so any sperm would remain deep inside her.</p><p>He kept her like that for a while, but she was too tired to even care or feel embarrassed about it.</p><p>Ben came and carried her through to bed once Tom had deemed it ok to do so. Instead of washing her in the bath, he lay her down on the bed with a towel under her and got a washcloth and basin to clean her up on the outside. He wasn’t going to interfere on the inside yet, give all the sperm time to do its magic.</p><p>‘I… I don’t know how much I can take.’ She said quietly, trying not to cry as she curled up into a ball on her side once Ben was finished with her.</p><p>Ben moved up the bed and sat down, stroking her hair. ‘Ooooh, sweetie. This is just the start… Hmm? Wait until you come into heat soon, then you will be the one that can’t keep your hands off of us.’ Ben chuckled softly.</p><p>He smoothed his hand down her side. ‘Do you not enjoy it, the orgasms we bring you? It certainly feels like you do when you cum all over our cocks.’ He smirked at the way she blushed.</p><p>‘It… it’s tiring. <em>All </em>of it.’ She whispered.</p><p>‘Shhh, shhh. Have some rest now. Let your body do its thing.’ He cooed and pulled the blanket up over her.</p><p>Esme snuggled down and closed her eyes, but she heard Ben leaving the room before she drifted off to sleep. She was rather glad in a way, to get some peace alone to sleep.</p><p>-</p><p>Ben went to join the other Alphas for a beer. They’d all put on trousers to cover up a bit. Now the testosterone had calmed and they’d all had their fill of their omega.</p><p>‘She’s a free for all now we’ve all had our fair share of her.’ Tom said as he swigged down his beer. ‘When she comes into heat, she will likely be on us all the time anyway. We might need to up the ante a bit to tire her out.’ He chuckled. ‘Just no more fighting on front of her. Share her and play nicely, but don’t hurt her unless it’s a punishment.’</p><p>The rest of them murmured in agreement.</p><p>‘I’d be surprised if she’s not pregnant already after all that.’ David said.</p><p>‘I certainly hope so. We have a waiting list of buyers already.’ Michael said as he flicked through the channels on TV.</p><p>‘Will you just pick something.’ Ben grumbled.</p><p>‘Do we really have a waiting list?’ Chris looked to Tom.</p><p>‘We certainly do. Our little omega is going to need to be continuously pregnant to keep up with demand.’ Tom chuckled. ‘So you boys better not ware yourselves out too quickly making the first one.’</p><p>‘Never mind making babies, I am going to have a lot of fun with our omega.’ David grinned.</p><p>-</p><p>All five Alphas crawled into the large bed with Esme that night once they went to bed. She stirred slightly when David wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him in the middle of the bed, Chris snuggled up at her front, draping his arm over her.</p><p>Tom, Michael and Ben had to make do with not getting close to her for the night. But they decided they would all take turns, make sure they all got a chance to sleep right next to her at nights.</p><p>During the night, Esme woke up needing the toilet. But she had five Alphas to get away from.</p><p>First, she had to squirm out of David’s tight grip, he was hugging her close like a bear. She managed to get Chris’ arm off her too, draping it over David instead. David then put his arms around Chris, thinking it was Esme.</p><p>She then had to climb over Tom, which felt like she was going to have to climb over a lion. She was starting to think she should’ve gone the other way, climbing over Michael and Ben instead.</p><p>Esme had her hands and upper body over Tom, she was just swinging her leg over him when he suddenly grabbed her. She let out a shriek as he pinned her down beneath him, he chuckled.</p><p>‘Where do you think you’re going, little omega?’ He hummed, trailing his fingers down the side of her face.</p><p>‘Just the bathroom.’ She said quietly.</p><p>‘Hmmm, be quick.’ Tom moved to the side, allowing her to slip out of bed.</p><p>When she returned, Tom was sitting up on the side of the bed. He motioned her to him, when she walked over and was within reach, he opened his legs and pulled her between them. He slipped his arms around her and grinned.</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get any words out, they were disturbed. David and Chris yelled when they woke and saw they were snuggling one another. Chris pushed David away from him, who knocked into Michael who then knocked into Ben as a chain reaction, poor Ben fell out of bed and to the floor with a thud.</p><p>Tom threw his head back with laughter and even Esme started laughing, seeing it all happen over Tom’s shoulder.</p><p>‘You idiots... Get used to it, I am <em>not</em> getting a bigger bed.’ Tom grumbled, shaking his head.</p><p>Ben grumbled in annoyance and smacked Michael when he clambered back onto the bed. ‘Wasn’t my fault.’ Michael huffed.</p><p>‘Everyone back to sleep. It’s only two.’ Tom growled and wrapped his arms tightly around Esme as he lay down, rolling her over so she was between him and Chris this time.</p><p>Esme was just getting settled when she felt Tom’s hands starting to wander. One hand slipped under her nightgown and he trailed right up, to gently massage at her breasts. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and growled low.</p><p>‘Soon you will be ripe with our child… and these, will be full for us to have so much fun with.’ He whispered, his thumb brushing across her nipple that made her whine.</p><p>She tried squirming and pushing his hand away, but he didn’t budge. He fell asleep groping her breast, so she had to make do with it as she fell asleep again too. She was just glad he didn’t try anything more with her, so she could rest.</p><p>But she didn’t have much luck in the morning. She woke to Chris’ hand down her knickers, fingering her softly. While Tom had pulled her nightie off and was sucking on her nipples, the other three Alphas were watching intently.</p><p>Whimpering, she tried to move away, but when she moved away from Tom she inadvertently moved closer to Chris and vice versa.</p><p>‘Please… Not just now.’ She whispered as she tried pushing them both away and attempted to sit up.</p><p>But Tom wasn’t having any of it. He wrapped his hand around the front of her neck and pushed her back down on the bed. Chris leaned up out of the way.</p><p>‘Omegas obey their Alpha.’ Tom growled low. ‘You do <em>not </em>push us away. <em>Ever.’</em></p><p>Esme’s eyes were wide as she swallowed hard. She felt scared, but also disappointed with herself that she was being told off by her Alpha. She didn’t want that.</p><p>‘Now tell me, what do omegas do?’ Tom asked firmly, his hand still with enough pressure on her neck to keep her lying down.</p><p>‘They… they obey their Alpha.’ She whispered, shaking a little as Tom started stroking his thumb up and down the side of her neck.</p><p>‘That’s right, lovely. And what do they <em>never</em> say to their Alpha?’</p><p>‘N… No.’</p><p>‘Good girl.’ Tom purred and slid his hand down her chest, down between her breasts. ‘But there are consequences for your actions. Something you need to learn.’</p><p>Esme felt dread rush through her. She squeaked in fear when Tom flipped her over so easily onto her stomach. His hand returned to her neck, this time holding her down at the back with her face shoved into the pillow.</p><p>He ripped her knickers off and she screamed into the pillow when she then felt Tom’s hand come down hard on her backside.</p><p>The other Alphas watched intently. Their inner Alpha didn’t like the fact another was hurting their omega, it was against their instinct not to attack Tom. Smelling Esme’s pain and fear scent as it filled the room… But they all knew it could be turned on any of them in the future if they were to dish out her punishment, knowing they would be aroused if they were the ones turning her bum a lovely shade of red.</p><p>Even Tom felt a <em>very</em> slightpang of guilt when he heard her crying, but he knew she needed to learn. And he had a feeling she would only ever need this one punishment.</p><p>After delivering eight harsh swats, Tom stopped and gently stroked her bum. He let go of her neck, but she didn’t look up. She was too sore and upset to do so. In shock.</p><p>Tom breathed out deeply and glanced to the others. He could see the murderous look in their eyes, he smirked, knowing they’d do the same if need be. And that he would feel the same as they do if it was someone else spanking her.</p><p>‘Michael, Ben, work soon.’ He then looked to David and Chris. ‘Look after her.’</p><p>They nodded in response.</p><p>Tom smoothed his hand down Esme’s back and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. ‘Be a good girl for them.’ He whispered before heading off to get ready.</p><p>David moved across the bed to Esme, while Chris went off to get dressed too. He stroked through her hair for a moment, then disappeared into the bathroom. But he was back in seconds. Esme still didn’t look up, but David heard small sniffles coming from her as her bum still stung.</p><p>She squeaked in surprise when she felt cooling cream land on her bum. David then rubbed it in gently as he sat down on the side of the bed next to her.</p><p>‘There we go, poppet. This will help to ease the heat and sting.’ He said softly.</p><p>After it was rubbed in well, she could already feel it cooling her skin down drastically. David went back to stroking her hair and he started crooning. She responded well, as she turned her head to look at him. He smiled at her and wiped her tears off her cheeks.</p><p>‘Come here.’ He tilted his head and patted his thigh.</p><p>She slowly sat up and moved towards him. He carefully took hold of her and curled her up on his lap, making sure to not hurt her bum.</p><p>Esme clung to him and buried her face into the crook of his neck, seeking out his affection. David rubbed her back and held her closely, rocking a little.</p><p>‘You’re alright, pet.’ He whispered and kissed the top of her head. ‘Don’t worry. It won’t happen again, because you’re our good girl.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme was rather clingy to David that morning. He didn’t mind one single bit, of course.</p><p>Before she got dressed, after her shower, David and Chris couldn’t resist her.</p><p>David lay her down on the bed and started kissing her softly. His hands wandered down her body, stroking everywhere he could. Chris sat on the edge of the bed, watching for now while stroking his cock that he pulled out of his jeans.</p><p>Esme whimpered softly as David fingered her for a while, building her up nicely. She didn’t complain or protest, instead she whimpered and squirmed as his fingers curled inside of her, hitting her g spot.</p><p>Then he hurriedly freed his cock and positioned himself between her legs. He tried to tease her, rubbing up and down her cunt, but he started panting in desperation so was soon sinking into her. He took her gently and slowly, with lots of soft kisses all over her face, savouring the moment and bringing her to orgasm a few times before eventually knotting and cumming deep within her.</p><p>‘Such a good girl, Esme. Our precious girl.’ David whispered, smoothing her hair back from her forehead as he kissed the tip of her nose.</p><p>Once David’s knot went down enough for him to pull out, Chris was quick to take his place between her legs. He paid plenty of attention to her neck as he slowly pushed home into her. He took his time too, finding that he enjoyed the way she almost constantly tightening around him.</p><p>David tucked himself away and sat on the edge of the bed up beside her head. He stroked her hair softly while Chris took her. Cooing words of encouragement to her in the process.</p><p>When Chris’ knot filled her up, she almost passed out from the over pleasure as she had another orgasm.</p><p>‘Stay with us, angel.’ Chris hummed, trying to control himself as he filled her with his cum. He nipped at her earlobe, making her whimper as her eyes fluttered open again. ‘Good girl.’</p><p>Chris felt her clench around him at his praise. He smirked and sucked at her neck, his knot throbbing hotly inside her until he had given her everything he had.</p><p>After cleaning her up and getting all their minds back together, David and Chris had Esme help them cook dinner for later. Once it was in the slow cooker, they went to sit outside with their lunch. It was a nice day and the sun was beating down, so they made the most of it.</p><p>David and Chris rather enjoyed the fact that Esme was wearing little clothing, due to the hot weather. A vest top with shorts, allowing them to admire her figure.</p><p>Esme was a little quiet while she ate her sandwich, the guys knew it was likely from the spanking that morning. When she finished, David reached over and playfully tickled her foot that was nearest him. She squealed and jerked it away quickly, making David grin.</p><p>‘Ticklish, are we?’ He chuckled.</p><p>She shyly tucked her feet underneath her, not saying anything. But the look on her face along with her blushing cheeks was a bit of a giveaway.</p><p>David shared a look with Chris, the both of them looked mischievous. Her eyes widened when they started wiggling their fingers and moved towards her. She got to her feet and started running while laughing. The two Alphas chased after her, enjoying hearing her laugh and squeal as they gave chase around the garden.</p><p>They growled playfully, pretending to gain on her before giving her a little leeway to try and keep running. The adrenaline was running high within her, she glanced over her shoulder now and then to see her two Alphas chasing her. It stirred something inside of her, but she was also enjoying the playfulness of it all.</p><p>Eventually, they caught her. David lifted her up, laughing with her as she squirmed in his grasp. He carried her back over to where they were sitting on the grass and tumbled down, tickling her. Chris joined in too, not giving her much hope of winning against two of them.</p><p>She screamed and laughed as they tickled her, she squirmed around beneath them trying to wriggle away. They took turns holding her down while the other attacked all her sensitive spots. Eventually they stopped torturing her.</p><p>But it seemed to cheer her up. She was happier and chattier afterwards.</p><p>They messed around for the rest of the day, David and Chris enjoyed themselves too. Just being carefree for an afternoon and having fun in the sun with their omega. They even had a search through the garage and found a frisbee, tennis balls and rackets. Even equipment for a game of rounders.</p><p>‘We should play this later when the others come home.’ Chris suggested, David and Esme nodded in agreement.</p><p>When Tom, Michael and Ben arrived home they entered through the gates to the sight of Esme and Chris holding hands, running around the garden while David chased after them for ganging up on him during the frisbee game.</p><p>Tom folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow when he got out of the car. ‘Well, what’s going on here?’ He called out to them all.</p><p>Esme stopped dead when she heard Tom. David almost ran right into her, he stopped and put his arms around her from over her shoulders. He chuckled. ‘We found some stuff in the garage to play with. We even found some rounders equipment!’</p><p>‘Aw nice one!’ Michael grinned and jogged over towards them, shrugging off his suit jacket and loosening his tie on the way, Ben did the same.</p><p>Tom grabbed his briefcase from the car and headed for inside.</p><p>‘Tom! Come on. Rounders!’ Chris called to him as he pulled off his shirt, it was getting hotter.</p><p>‘Not just now.’ Tom called back.</p><p>‘Aw come on. We can’t play rounders with just five of us!’ Ben grumbled.</p><p>‘Yeah come on. Don’t be a spoilsport.’ David tossed the ball towards him, Tom caught it in one hand and glared over at him.</p><p>‘I said not just now.’ He threw the ball back to David and carried on inside.</p><p>‘Spoil sport.’ Ben huffed.</p><p>The five of them ended up just playing frisbee and taking turns with tennis for a while. Until Esme decided to collapse on the grass, lying flat out. Ben went to join her, he chuckled as he lay down next to her and stroked her cheek.</p><p>‘Tired?’</p><p>‘Exhausted!’ She laughed. ‘It’s been fun though today.’ She smiled and turned her head towards him.</p><p>‘Dog pile!’ Chris called as he launched on Ben.</p><p>‘Ooof!’ Ben gasped as Chris jumped on him. Michael and David followed suit, Esme burst out laughing and couldn’t resist jumping on top of the pile of Alphas. They all laughed while poor Ben just kept groaning at having all of them on top of him.</p><p>Esme slipped down, then the other Alphas dispersed. Michael put his arm around Esme as he lay down, taking her with him he rolled her on top of him.</p><p>‘You’re pretty good at tennis. Do you play a lot?’ He asked, rubbing her back.</p><p>‘We did it a lot when I was at school and I would often play with my friends. I enjoy it.’ She smiled and rested her chin on his chest.</p><p>He took his hand up to tangle in her hair, smiling widely at her. ‘You are full of surprises, darling.’</p><p>‘Esme!’ Tom called from the house.</p><p>Michael felt Esme tense up instantly as she looked up and over to the pack leader.</p><p>‘Come here, love. You need your second round of the injection, then that’s it for a while.’ He called to her.</p><p>Esme really didn’t want to go. But she could still feel the sting in her bottom, a reminder of what would happen if she didn’t obey her Alphas again. Michael helped her up to her feet and she hesitantly headed across the garden towards Tom.</p><p>By the time she reached him, she was shaking a little. He slipped his hand around her back and led her inside.</p><p>David and Chris shared a look. ‘Should we go comfort her?’</p><p>‘No, Tom has shut the door. Clearly doesn’t want any of us in there.’</p><p>‘His spanking really spooked her, huh?’ Michael said, he was still lying on the grass. Leaning up on his elbow.</p><p>‘Yep. I don’t think she will be disobeying any of us again in a hurry.’ David chuckled.</p><p>-</p><p>Esme couldn’t stop shaking as she sat down and Tom prepared the needle. She looked away and started wishing that one of the others had went with her to hold her hand.</p><p>‘Three, two… and all done.’ Tom smiled and put the needle down, then turned his attentions back to her. He reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbed across her skin. ‘What are those idiots up to outside?’ He asked, leaning back to tidy everything away.</p><p>‘We were just playing tennis and frisbee.’ Esme said quietly, rubbing her arm.</p><p>‘Well, how about you go round them up. I’m getting hungry, whatever use have in the cooker smells delightful.’ He grinned and leaned over to kiss her forehead. </p><p>Esme didn’t say anything as she went to get the other Alphas.</p><p>When they all came in and got sorted for dinner, Esme quickly sat down in-between Chris and Michael, before anyone else sat down. Michael grinned at her and cupped her face, turning her towards him he leaned in to kiss her.</p><p>‘The one bad thing about work, is being away from you.’ He purred over her lips, making her blush a little.</p><p>‘Tough luck.’ Tom chuckled, sitting at the opposite side of the table. ‘I have her all to myself tomorrow.’ Tom looked at Esme and winked.</p><p>Esme swallowed hard and looked down at her plate. Her stomach lurched at the thought of being alone with Tom. But then she looked up at them all.</p><p>‘Are… are the rest of you all working tomorrow?’ She glanced around the table. They all nodded, aside from Tom.</p><p>‘Just you and me, love.’ Tom smiled, tucking into his dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme struggled to sleep that night, even being between David and Ben. She was really worried about spending the day alone with Tom while the others went to work.</p><p>In the morning, her nerves were rather obvious.</p><p>Tom and David were in the kitchen grabbing something to eat.</p><p>‘Is it just me, or does Esme seem terrified about being alone with me?’ Tom said as he bit into his toast.</p><p>David was spreading jam on his slice. ‘Not just you, no. Because she is.’ He said bluntly.</p><p>Tom frowned and turned to him. ‘Why would she be scared of me more than you lot?’</p><p>‘Because you’re a dick.’</p><p>‘Excuse me?’ Tom raised his eyebrows and put his hands on his hips.</p><p>David turned to lean against the counter, munching his toast.</p><p>‘You hurt her yesterday morning. Probably the first time someone has inflicted pain upon her.’ Noting the glare from Tom, he quickly added in. ‘Not that I’m saying she didn’t need the spanking. But you then just fucked off and left her without any aftercare.’</p><p>‘Because you were there.’ Tom grumbled.</p><p>‘Aye and good job too. But she saw you as the inflictor of her pain and distress. Me and Chris as her comforter who stayed to look after her. She’s bound to find you scary right now.’ David shrugged.</p><p>‘Well… She should come into heat any time now. So all her worries and fears will be forgotten.’ Tom huffed.</p><p>‘For a while.’ David grinned.</p><p>‘Shut up.’ Tom headed out of the kitchen.</p><p>-</p><p>Esme thought about hiding when the Alphas left. But she knew Tom would find her and it likely would end up with her being in more trouble. But she did try and avoid him… and succeeded... For all of two minutes.</p><p>She thought he was in the kitchen so had made her way quickly to the back door to go outside, but Tom appeared at the door, cutting her off.</p><p>‘There you are, lovely.’ He purred and reached out to cup her cheek.</p><p>Esme gulped and her stomach started to churn.</p><p>‘I… I was just going outside for a bit of fresh air.’ She said quietly, like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t.</p><p>‘What a good idea. It’s a nice day.’ Tom grinned and slipped his arm around her, leading her outside into the garden.</p><p>Esme tried to walk ahead a little, without it being obvious that she was trying to get away from him. But Tom with his long legs was able to keep up with her easily.</p><p>‘Do you like your new home?’ Tom asked while they walked.</p><p>She nodded, but kept looking down on front of her.</p><p>Tom stopped and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a halt too. ‘Esme. Look at me.’ </p><p>She looked up at her Alpha and her breathing quickened when she locked eyes with him. He reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.</p><p>‘I scare you, don’t I?’ He asked bluntly.</p><p>Her eyes widened. ‘I… uhm… I just… It really hurt, yesterday morning.’ She said so quietly, her eyes were skittish as she couldn’t keep locked on his the whole time.</p><p>Tom frowned and gently gripped her chin. ‘I know it did, it wouldn’t have been a punishment otherwise, love. Pain is inflicted in a disciplinary manner if you misbehave, the aim is to stop you from doing it again.’ He said firmly.</p><p>Esme swallowed heavily. ‘I… I’m sorry.’ She whispered.</p><p>Tom slipped his hand round to the back of her head, he tangled his fingers through her hair as he leaned down to kiss her firmly. Slowly he moved his lips against hers, coaxing her to kiss him back as eagerly as he was.</p><p>He pulled her in closer to his firm body, his free hand slid down her back and he groped her bum, making her squeak against his lips. He chuckled and patted her bum, then leaned back a little to look at her with a mischievous look in his eye.</p><p>‘There are a few errands we need to do today, love. So some pleasurable fun shall have to wait until later.’ He hummed and stroked her cheek.</p><p>‘What kind of errands?’ She asked quietly, hopeful it would mean she would get away from the house for a bit.</p><p>‘Grocery shopping and I also need to pick up something from the post office while we are in town. So, go and get changed then we will go.’ He kissed her lips once more before letting her go and get ready.</p><p>By the time Esme was ready, Tom was grabbing his car keys. He smiled brightly at her when she joined him at the front door, ready to go. ‘Good girl.’ He purred and held the back of her head briefly as he kissed her forehead. Her cheeks turned a little pink at his praise and she felt her heart beat quicken.</p><p>Tom slipped his hand to her lower back and led her out to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her in, he even buckled her in for her, being a nice gentleman. But it still didn’t ease Esme’s nerves of being alone with him. Though she knew he would look after her and protect her, she still couldn’t get the harsh spanking out of her mind.</p><p>She enjoyed the drive to town, Tom put the radio on and some of her favourite songs were on. It was a nice day too, so she enjoyed the beautiful scenery passing by.</p><p>When they got to town, they pulled up in the centre car park. Esme was excited to be somewhere different, to explore a little. If Tom would allow it, that is.</p><p>‘Esme.’ Tom said softly, she turned her attention to him and her eyes widened when she saw him pull a leather lead out of his pocket.</p><p>‘I need to put this on you, lovely. It’s for safety. You’re a fertile omega, even though you’ve been claimed there are still occasions where some Alphas would try and steal you from me. But this shows you’re taken and that your Alpha takes your safety seriously, that he would not hesitate to fight back.’</p><p>Esme’s lower lip trembled a little. But she said nothing, just lifted her chin up a little for Tom to get access to the ring on her collar. She knew there was no point arguing, unless she wanted a sore bum again. Which was something she did <em>not</em> want to risk getting, at all. No way.</p><p>‘Good girl, Esme. It’s to keep you safe.’ He smiled and clipped the lead on.</p><p>When they got out of the car and started walking to the post office, Esme was nervous as hell about being on the end of a lead. But as they started walking through town, she noticed that no one was really looking at her funnily. In-fact, she saw a few other Alphas walking with their omegas on a lead.</p><p>There was one or two Alphas on their own that eyed her up, but a growl from Tom had them scampering away or not coming close to her.</p><p>It was definitely so different to her old town that she was used to. Where it was safe for omegas to go out alone, knowing they wouldn’t get jumped on by some Alpha. But it was becoming clear to her that the rest of the world wasn’t as safe a place as she had thought or hoped.</p><p>Tom noticed that Esme seemed quite content being close to him, staying right at his side and not even venturing to the end of the lead at all. He picked up his parcel from the post office then they made their way to the grocery store.</p><p>They passed by a small ice cream shop and Tom stopped. ‘Strawberry is your favourite, isn’t it?’ He smiled down at her.</p><p>Her face lit up as she nodded.</p><p>‘Come on then.’ He grinned and led her inside. ‘You’ve been a really good girl today so deserve a nice treat.’</p><p>Esme was glowing after that and getting an ice cream, it was without doubt her favourite food. And she was happy to find it was even nicer than from the ice cream shop in her home town. Tom got one too, they enjoyed their treat on the walk to the grocery.</p><p>Tom let Esme pick some food she wanted, snacks too. She offered to make dinner for everyone one night so got ingredients she would need for it.</p><p>Knowing she was going to be able to cook for them sometime made her feel better in general. Just doing some normal things instead of constantly having one of their cocks shoved inside her.</p><p>As soon as they got back to Tom’s car, he took her lead off and set off for home again. Tom knew the little trip out had brightened Esme, because he heard her singing along quietly to the radio, making him smile.</p><p>Tom took everything inside when they got home. Esme went to curl up on the sofa to watch TV for a while, but she drifted off to sleep for a bit.</p><p>It was about an hour later, Esme woke up suddenly in a sweat. She wiped at her forehead, confused at how she was feeling. It was like there was a sheen of sweat covering her entire body. She felt antsy, itchy inside, like she needed something. But it was between her thighs that was hottest, her cunt was throbbing. Wanting, no… <em>needing </em>to be filled.</p><p>‘Oh god.’ She whined and squeezed her thighs together tightly, but it did nothing. </p><p>She needed Tom. She needed her Alpha.</p><p>‘Tom!’ She whimpered out loud.</p><p>Tom had been doing some working out in the gym room with some weights. But he started sensing something was off with his omega. He made his way to the living room and was hit with a wall of the most intense smell he’d ever smelt.</p><p>She was in heat.</p><p>He was just outside the living room when she called out for him. He rushed straight in to her, he was sweaty too and topless from working out. He had barely sat down next to her when she jumped on him, latching her lips onto his as she grinded down against him.</p><p>Tom tore at her dress, pulling it off her as quickly as possible. Esme was also quickly trying to get his jeans off, she didn’t even have them down far enough before she shoved her hand in and started squeezing his cock.</p><p>He grunted and quickly pushed them all the way down and off. He then grabbed her and forced her over onto her front, a hand at the back of her neck to pin her down as he mounted her and thrust his cock straight into her. Her body had produced so much slick in her heat, ready for her Alpha’s cock. Tom hadn’t felt anything like it before.</p><p>Esme started squeezing around him almost instantly. She moaned and whimpered in delight, the fire burning inside of her was starting to be appeased. Tom folded himself over her back, covering her entirely and getting as much skin on skin for her as possible, knowing she would need it.</p><p>He rutted into her fast and hard while nibbling on her shoulder and along the back of her neck. He took hold of her wrists and pinned them down above her as he quickened, her face was pushed down into the cushion of the sofa as he fucked her senseless.</p><p>-</p><p>David, Michael, Ben and Chris arrived home a few hours later, as soon as they stepped in the front door they could smell her heat. On the way to the living room they started undressing, leaving their clothes lying on the floor in a trail. Their cocks were rock hard by the time they got there.</p><p>When they entered, they found Tom sitting on the sofa, his head backwards while Esme was bouncing up and down on his cock like a sex crazed wild animal. His knot lodged inside of her as she moved.</p><p>Tom glanced over to the pack, his eyes glazed over. But he looked exhausted.</p><p>‘Thank fuck you guys are back to help.’ He panted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘That’s a good girl, just keep your eyes on me.’ David purred, smoothing Esme’s hair back off her sweaty forehead.</p><p>She was on top of David, moving up and down on his cock like mad. It was the following morning into her heat and she was still sex crazed, like they expected. None of them were complaining though, they took it in turns to satisfy her.</p><p>Esme had only slept for around five hours so far, and that was only with Michael’s cock knotted snugly inside of her. As soon as his knot had gone down and his cock popped out from her, she woke up in a horrible mood and started gobbling Chris’ cock as far down her throat as possible until Ben woke up as well and fucked her from behind while she made Chris cum in her mouth.</p><p>She had turned into a horny little slut. So the Alphas were taking advantage of that as much as possible.</p><p>David held her closely down to his body, even while she kept thrusting up and down on him. ‘Easy, poppet, let Tom get into place.’ He whispered into her ear.</p><p>She trembled when she felt Tom stroke right down her spine. Any touch from her Alphas made her feel euphoric. Tom reached underneath her and felt her slick dripping out of her, along with who knows who’s cum it was, since they’d all emptied their loads into her multiple times since last night. But Tom felt around her cunt, feeling her body sucking David’s cock in. He chuckled and gathered wetness on his fingers before trailing them to her back entrance.</p><p>At the first touch, she gasped and her body jerked rather violently as she came. They’d lost track of how many orgasms she’d had. But it was never enough. Not for her rampant heat.</p><p>‘Calm down, lovely.’ Tom chuckled in hear ear and licked at her earlobe. He felt her shudder again as he lay over the back of her, slowly teasing around her anus.</p><p>She whimpered when David took hold of her hips and held her steady, he took control of the thrusting and didn’t allow her to move up and down, instead he did the work and only gave her short thrusts but he remained deep within her.</p><p>Tom spread her open wide, then covered his cock in as much slick and cum as possible before pushing his tip into her. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she was sandwiched between two of her Alphas, Tom’s cock slowly pushing further into unknown territory.</p><p>Tom cursed and moaned at the intensity of how tight she was. He could feel David’s cock in her cunt through the thin wall between them.</p><p>Esme felt like she was going to die and go to heaven. Having Tom and David’s warm, strong, bodies crushing her between them, so much skin on skin. Their hands roamed over her wherever possible, keeping her body alight in desire.</p><p>But it was what was going on inside that was making her see stars. She could barely even remember her own name when they both started moving together, using her holes for their own pleasure while giving her what she needed at the same time.</p><p>The Alphas all knew there was a very slim chance that Esme would’ve allowed them without any sort of fuss to take her anally. Of course, they could’ve just told her to do it. But with her being in heat, they thought she would let them fuck her over the edge of a cliff without fuss right now because of her heat.</p><p>They kept whispering praises to her, telling her she was their good girl. That she was doing so well and they were so proud of her. It made her orgasms even stronger, hearing praise from all her Alphas.</p><p>Chris and Ben came back into the bedroom with some food, just after Tom and David had filled up both her holes. David knotted in her cunt, but Tom knotted just on the outside of her, not wanting to tear her muscles in her anus by shoving something so thick up there.</p><p>David shuffled into a sitting up position with Esme still locked together with him. He lazily trailed his fingers up and down her back, making her tremble as she wrapped herself around him, nuzzling into his neck.</p><p>They took that opportunity of slight calmness to get her to eat. They had to make sure she ate and drank plenty, themselves too, with how much rigorous exercise they were all doing. And they knew they had <em>at least</em> another forty-eight hours to go of her heat.</p><p>But after eating, before David’s knot had a chance to go down enough to slide out, Esme was all riled up again, moving and squeezing him. So they went again. David bent her back enough so he could lean down and suck on her nipples, pulling some beautiful whimpers and moans out of her.</p><p>When he was finally able to pull free from Esme’s body, she quickly crawled onto her hands and knees and turned her bum out towards the other Alphas, wiggling and presenting to them. Wanting more.</p><p>And the others were more than ready to give her more.</p><p>Michael was first on her, shoving his cock roughly into her straight away. He almost knocked the wind out of her as he fucked her so hard, his fingers dug into her sides harshly, no doubt leaving bruises. But she didn’t give a damn. She had a hard, huge cock inside of her. Nothing else mattered right now.</p><p>Chris knelt on the bed up by her head, his cock hard and straining towards her mouth. ‘Come on, angel. Suck my big cock.’</p><p>Michael fisted her hair tightly and yanked her head back as her mouth opened for Chris.</p><p>‘Go on. Suck him off, baby.’ Michael growled.</p><p>Normally she would hate her hair being pulled so hard. But the delightful burn of her scalp was so pleasurable right now. Pain and pleasure, <em>everything, </em>was like it had a direct link straight down to her cunt. All of it was helping with her heat, soothing the deep burning sensation within her. But at the same time, it was like she just couldn’t get enough.</p><p>Chris pushed his cock into her mouth. She moaned around him as she swirled her tongue round and round, hollowing her cheeks and sucking as hard as possible. Michael kept a tight hold of her hair, between him and Chris they were controlling how deep she took Chris’ cock down her throat. She almost choked a few times, but quickly got herself under control to keep sucking. It was difficult with the way Michael’s cock was pistoning into her cunt, highly distracting.</p><p>Esme moaned in complete ecstasy when Chris came down her throat and she swallowed it all, she was a little surprised that even just swallowing her Alphas cum helped in soothing her heat.</p><p>Michael’s knot started swelling so he shoved his cock in Esme as deep as he could before he exploded within her. It felt momentarily for her like he was hosing out the fire inside of her, but it didn’t last for long before she was completely horny again.</p><p>When it wasn’t the Alphas turn to fuck Esme, they were either having a power nap, eating or working out to stop themselves from getting too wound up by having to wait for another Alpha to finish with their omega. It seemed to work. But Esme was up for so much, often there was two or three Alphas dealing with her at once.</p><p>Ben was knuckle deep inside of her cunt, curling and scissoring three fingers inside of her while she sucked Michael off. David then went down on her, once Ben’s fingers had turned to prunes from being wet for so long, the Alphas were driven absolutely wild with the taste and scent of her. Her slick was so sweet tasting, it was like a drug. They all had turns in making her ride their face, their tongues buried deep into her, getting every single drop they could.</p><p>Later on in the day, David walked into the bedroom to find Esme on her knees on the floor, with Michael, Tom and Ben surrounding her. She was sucking Ben’s cock while jacking the other two off with her hands at the side.</p><p>‘That’s it, our good girl, Esme. Oh yes!’ Tom purred, stroking her hair while she went to town with the three of them.</p><p>Tom and Michael came all over Esme, making her an even stickier mess than she already was. Ben made sure to cum down her throat, praising her when she swallowed it all.</p><p>The three of them sat on the bed, slightly exhausted. But Esme whined in desperation. She was about to clamber onto Ben who was right on front of her, but David moved in and scooped her up with an arm around her middle.</p><p>‘Why don’t we go take a shower.’ He growled into her ear, his free hand slid down to her cunt where he grabbed hold of her there firmly as he carried her into the bathroom.</p><p>‘Yesss! Please!’ She whined and tried grinding against his hand, making him chuckle.</p><p>Tom, Ben and Michael fell backwards on the bed with a groan.</p><p>‘Jesus. I knew omegas went nuts with their heat but I’ve never experienced anything like Esme before.’ Ben muttered, putting his forearm over his eyes.</p><p>But because of her heat scent still lingering in the air, their cocks were stirring again already. Even if the rest of their body wasn’t caught up yet.</p><p>Tom chuckled. ‘That’s probably our fault for giving her five Alphas. Her body will think it needs to satisfy all of us, so it will be much more intense than normal. Thank god there <em>is</em> still five of us able to be here to deal with her.’</p><p>David of course fucked and knotted with Esme in the shower. She couldn’t take her hands off of him and vice versa. But at least the shower washed all the cum off Esme and out of her hair, so she wasn’t as sticky. But they both knew that she would end up in a right mess again, no doubt within the hour.</p><p>Luckily for Esme, she had five Alphas who would be more than happy to share a shower or bath with her. As often as she needed.</p><p>The second night of her heat, she managed to get a little more sleep than the first. She slept with Tom’s cock and knot inside of her, he woke in the middle of the night to her squirming, feeling the effects of her heat. So he started rocking into her softly, enough to satisfy her and calm her until she fell asleep again.</p><p>But when he woke in the morning, he was lying on his back and she was on top, riding him like there was no tomorrow. How she wasn’t sore on the inside he had no idea. Thankfully because of her heat she was almost continuously producing slick for her Alphas.</p><p>He slid his hands up and down her sides, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin. He smirked and moved them further up to squeeze her breasts. He couldn’t wait for them to swell and fill with milk. The thought alone made him cum embarrassingly quick, but Esme didn’t care. She started sobbing in pleasure as he filled her up, she collapsed on top of him, exhausted but still horny as she kept moving her hips slightly.</p><p>After over three days filled with non-stop orgasms day and night, eventually Esme’s heat started to dwindle. She started sleeping a bit more and didn’t need constant attention, though the Alphas knew it would be a few days before she was ok again, as she would experience a massive drop. So they made sure they would all be there for her.</p><p>One of them was always right by her, making sure she had contact. She liked sleeping draped over one of them, feeling skin on skin still. Knowing she was safe and cared for.</p><p>Once the heat was completely over, she could barely even talk she was that tired. The Alphas had to feed her while she could only <em>just </em>raise her head up to eat. She spent most of her time in bed, sleeping to get her energy back. On occasion one of them managed to get her to join them in the bath, but she kept falling asleep resting back against them. So they never left her alone in the bath at all, even for a second.</p><p>She was sound asleep, draped over David’s chest in bed, her face buried into his neck. He was lightly stroking her back while she slept. The other Alphas came in to join them for the night, but were careful not to disturb her, knowing she needed as much rest as possible after her heat.</p><p>‘It’s certainly been an intense week.’ Michael whispered when they were all tucked into bed.</p><p>‘You can say that again.’ David chuckled softly. ‘I’d say it’s fairly brought her out of her shell though, the little minx. Some of the moves she pulled was quite spectacular.’</p><p>‘There’s certainly no denying what she enjoys now, that’s for sure. But she will likely be embarrassed about this past week, go softly with her when she’s back to her senses.’ Ben said and looked across the bed, mainly to Tom.</p><p>Tom frowned at him. ‘Why are you looking at me?’ He growled quietly.</p><p>‘We know what like you can be.’ David smirked, knowing he wouldn’t get a punch since he had Esme sleeping on him. He got a harsh glare and grumble instead as Tom rolled over and turned the lights off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few more days of recovering from her heat, the Alphas noticed Esme was starting to build a nest in the bottom of the cupboard in the bedroom. She draped a big blanket from the bottom shelf so it hung down over the doorway and she filled the space up with pillows and blankets, it was so cosy and comfortable.</p><p>‘She’s nesting.’ Chris hummed, it was almost dinner time and he was in the kitchen with David and Tom.</p><p>‘Really? I never noticed.’ Tom drawled.</p><p>David sniggered and opened a beer.</p><p>‘I mean, it obviously means she’s pregnant. But how do we get her out of her nest?’ Chris grumbled.</p><p>‘We don’t. We leave her to do what is natural for a pregnant omega. She won’t be in there the whole time, she will come out on occasion. For food et cetera. But we want this baby to be healthy and well, so we allow nature to do as its intended. No more intervention from us unless necessary.’ Tom said firmly.</p><p>‘What, like giving her fertility drugs?’ Chris raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Tom glared at him. ‘That’s why I said <em>no more </em>intervention. Speeding up her fertility won’t do her any damage. But if we stress her out by trying to not allow her to nest, that could harm the baby.’</p><p>‘Alright.’ Chris nodded.</p><p>‘Does the first buyer on the list have a preference to what they want?’ David asked.</p><p>‘Nope, they want either or. It’s an Alpha and a beta, so they can’t guarantee their own Alpha if they conceived together. Big bucks await us, lads.’ Tom grinned and held his beer out to clink with the other two. ‘And this is only the start.’ Tom grinned.</p><p>‘Plus, we have a lovely little omega to ourselves out of it. I am<em> very </em>fond of her.’ David said.</p><p>‘As am I. She’s a keeper.’ Tom agreed.</p><p>Chris agreed too.</p><p>Michael was lying just outside of the cupboard, on the floor, with his head and shoulders inside Esme’s nest. He was trying to gently coax her out for dinner. But she didn’t want to leave.</p><p>‘Michael.’ Tom nudged his leg with his foot, making Michael jump. He pulled out from under the blanket and looked up, annoyed.</p><p>‘Don’t take her out if she doesn’t want to.’ Tom was holding a tray of dinner for himself and Esme. He tilted his head to the side, Michael got the hint.</p><p>Michael looked back in on Esme and reached out to give her knee a squeeze. ‘I’ll see you in a bit, darling.’ He winked at her.</p><p>As soon as Michael was out of the way, Tom got down and managed to crawl inside without dropping the tray. Esme smiled shyly as she lay curled up in the corner, snuggling an extra soft blanket.</p><p>He managed to curl his legs in and closed the hanging blanket over. There would certainly just be enough room for one Alpha in there with her, that was for sure.</p><p>‘Are you alright, lovely?’ He asked softly, motioning for her to sit up to eat.</p><p>He was happy when she shuffled over next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder while he sorted the food out on the tray.</p><p>‘I’m pregnant… aren’t I?’ She whispered, her stomach growling as she eyed up the food.</p><p>Tom tilted his head and pressed his cheek to the top of her head for a moment. ‘I’d say so, love. You have nested, was filled <em>very </em>well during your heat, you have a constant glow to your cheeks now. It all points towards you being pregnant… yes.’</p><p>She swallowed and nodded. ‘I think I am too… I just… feel like I can tell. Is that weird?’</p><p>‘Not at all. Your instincts are much stronger than you think. An omega can usually tell when they’re pregnant.’ He kissed the top of her head, then they started to eat.</p><p>None of the Alphas brought up the subject of how horny and insatiable she had been during her heat. She felt a bit embarrassed about it, but at the same time it helped her confidence a little with the Alphas. Seeing them lose control around her and get tired out too, it made her feel better for some reason. Realising that they were just human, well Alphas, with raging hormones too that couldn’t be controlled. Like her with her omega hormones.</p><p>Part of her was scared about having a baby. But she knew she would be looked after, that there was always one of her Alphas around on a daily basis. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>‘I… I’m still a bit scared about having a baby.’ Esme said quietly while they ate.</p><p>‘It’s natural to be a bit nervous. But we will be with you the entire time. You’ve got nothing to worry about.’ Tom assured her.</p><p>‘It’s just weird thinking there’s a baby growing inside of me.’ She rubbed her tummy and looked down. Then she looked back up at Tom. ‘Does it not bother you… That you don’t know who of you is the actual father?’</p><p>Tom chuckled. ‘Not at all. We’re all a pack, we are just happy that you’re with child. No matter whose it is.’ He assured her.</p><p>After finishing dinner, Esme willingly crawled onto Tom’s lap and snuggled up to sleep for a while. Tom smiled and stroked her back gently while she slept. He even fell asleep for a short while himself.</p><p>-</p><p>When Tom and Esme emerged from her nest, it was dark and almost bed time anyway. He wasn’t sure whether she would go straight back into her nest for the night after brushing her teeth and getting into her nightie.</p><p>The other Alphas were getting ready for bed, they were anxiously waiting to see what she would do, too.</p><p>‘I hope she gets into bed with us.’ Chris huffed as he collapsed in the large bed, Michael and David did too.</p><p>Tom glared at him and raised an eyebrow in warning. ‘If she doesn’t, it’s fine. It’s her choice.’</p><p>‘I know, I know.’ He grumbled in response.</p><p>‘We can take turns each night in her nest if she chooses to sleep there.’ Ben suggested and Tom agreed.</p><p>Esme came out of the bathroom and paused when she saw all five of her Alphas watching her. But they smiled softly, putting her at ease.</p><p>Ben was stood nearest her, having just taken off his clothes for bed. He opened his arms and she went straight over to him and into his embrace. He tucked her under his chin and squeezed her tightly. ‘Where are you sleeping tonight, sweetie?’ He asked.</p><p>She buried her face into his chest and just took in his scent for a while. Then she looked up at him. ‘In the bed.’ She decided.</p><p>Ben nodded with a smile. ‘Come on then.’</p><p>The rest of the Alphas were delighted with her choice. Though David knew that as her pregnancy progressed, she would likely opt for the nest more and more.</p><p>Ben took Esme over to the bed and got in with her. She snuggled up between him and David for the night and fell asleep pretty much as soon as her head hit the pillow. With her five Alphas around her, keeping her safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning Esme woke up and was surprised to find she was actually alone in the bed for a change. She made the most of it though and had an extra long lie, spreading out completely starfish across it.</p><p>But then she looked at the time an hour later and saw it was almost lunch time. She couldn’t believe she had slept for so long. But being in heat had really taken it out of her.</p><p>The Alphas had all decided to leave her be when they woke, they made the most of the sunshine that morning and spent time outside in the garden. They were all happy when they saw Esme come out to join them, she had a lovely yellow sun dress on and a wonderful glow to her cheeks.</p><p>After getting morning hugs and kisses from all five Alphas, making her blush furiously, Chris suggested they play rounders.</p><p>‘Come on. We didn’t get our game the other week thanks to Mr grumpy pants over there.’ Chris said, poking fun at Tom who glared at him.</p><p>‘Esme needs to be careful now she’s pregnant.’ Tom said.</p><p>‘Please, Tom?’ She begged. ‘It’s early days, I will be ok. I won’t overdo it.’</p><p>Tom pursed his lips and folded his arms over his chest. For a moment she thought she was going to get told off. ‘Fine. But you take it easy.’ He sighed.</p><p>Esme was happy that Tom agreed for them all to play rounders. She had so much fun and saw a more playful and fun side to them all. They were quite competitive against one another, she couldn’t stop laughing by the end of it, her stomach was starting to hurt from so much laughter.</p><p>Michael suggested they have a picnic outside, but Esme strangely found herself wanting to go inside to eat. She didn’t entirely understand it herself, but she felt like being out in the open for too long would be dangerous.</p><p>‘Don’t worry, poppet. It’s natural what you’re feeling.’ David assured her, rubbing her back as they went inside. He could tell she was a bit confused at her own actions and feelings.</p><p>-</p><p>Tom and David came home from work a week later, they heard small whimpers coming from Esme in the bedroom. They shared a look with one another, frowning. Then went to investigate.</p><p>They rushed into the bedroom and was hit with the smell of arousal from their omega. Chris had her pinned to the wall, he was fucking her hard. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around him.</p><p>‘Chris!’ Tom barked.</p><p>Chris stopped momentarily, panting as he turned his head towards Tom and David. Glaring at them angrily for interrupting. His cock was throbbing inside of Esme as her body clenched down on him, her face hidden into his neck.</p><p>‘What?’ He snarled.</p><p>‘You’re being too rough with her. Calm it down.’ Tom snarled back at him, nose scrunched up.</p><p>‘She’s pregnant, not injured.’ Chris growled.</p><p>‘Calm. It. Down.’ Tom warned, his eyes blazing.</p><p>Esme whined a little, not just from the lack of movement but also because she didn’t like it when her Alphas argued in a non-playful way.</p><p>Chris huffed and tightened his hold on her, making sure she was secure against him as he turned and carried her to the bed. As he lay down, she let out another whine at the way his cock moved inside her. He took her more gently, mindful that Tom was watching from the doorway.</p><p>David was watching too, he had his hand down his trousers and was squeezing himself.</p><p>Tom leaned in towards David. ‘I’m having a word with Chris after, so keep Esme occupied.’ He whispered.</p><p>David nodded. ‘Gladly.’ He purred, keeping his eye on Esme as she squirmed beneath Chris.</p><p>Once Chris was almost finished with her, Tom told him not to knot her. Chris was NOT happy being told that, but he didn’t dare disobey the pack leader. So he knotted outside of her cunt, still emptying his load into her. It just wasn’t as fulfilling as it normally was for the two of them.</p><p>Tom gave Chris a few minutes to recover, nuzzling with Esme. Then he told him he wanted a word.</p><p>Esme peeped over at Tom and David shyly as Chris folded the blanket up over her. She was a bit confused why they were pissed at Chris just for having sex with her.</p><p>David smiled softly at her and crawled onto the bed to lie down next to her while Chris left with Tom.</p><p>‘Are you alright, poppet?’ He asked, stroking her hair.</p><p>She nodded. ‘What did we do wrong?’ She whispered.</p><p>‘<em>You</em> didn’t do anything wrong at all. Don’t worry.’ David assured her. He got under the blanket with her and she snuggled up against him while his hands roamed over her body. ‘We just don’t want to be too rough with you while you’re pregnant. Don’t want to cause any kind of damage to the baby.’ His hand slid down across her stomach.</p><p>‘Oh.’ She said quietly and squirmed when his hand ventured lower.</p><p>David grinned as he slipped his hand between her thighs, feeling her heat and wetness from her, and Chris’ sperm. He slipped his fingers through her folds and started stroking her softly, rubbing over her clit.</p><p>‘How has your day been, pet?’ He purred.</p><p>In response she just whimpered and squirmed at his side.</p><p>‘Come on, tell me. What have you been up to, hmm?’ He hummed, focusing on her clit for a moment in firm circles.</p><p>‘N… N… not much.’ She gasped.</p><p>David chuckled and slid two fingers inside her, his thumb taking over clit duty. ‘Come on, poppet. Tell me what you’ve been up to.’</p><p>Esme whined and buried her face into him. She couldn’t focus properly with the way he was pleasuring her.</p><p>-</p><p>‘What is your problem?’ Chris sighed as he got a beer out from the fridge.</p><p>‘Our omega is pregnant. We need to be careful with her, do NOT be so rough with her during sex.’ Tom growled, pointing at him.</p><p>Chris smirked. ‘You know she enjoys it rough since her heat.’</p><p>‘That is <em>not </em>the point.’ Tom hissed and shoved at Chris’ chest, knocking him back against the counter and spilling some of his beer. He glared at Tom.</p><p>‘Are you jealous because you had to work today?’ Chris snarled.</p><p>‘She belongs to all of us, I am not jealous. I can have her whenever I want. And I am pack leader, so my say is final.’ Tom growled firmly and squared up to him, trapping him against the counter with a mere glare. ‘If I see you being rough with her again while she is pregnant, I will shove my fist so far up your ass you won’t be able to walk, never mind have sex, for a month.’</p><p>Chris’ nose scrunched up, but he didn’t square up to Tom. He backed down and looked away, showing he wasn’t going to try and take him on.</p><p>Tom left Chris with his beer and headed back to the bedroom. He passed Ben on his way.</p><p>‘Has Chris been rough with Esme often today?’ Tom asked him.</p><p>‘Hi to you too.’ Ben chuckled, but stopped when he saw Tom was serious right now. ‘Not that I know of. She spent pretty much all of the morning with Michael and I watching TV. Chris was out doing errands until just a few hours ago.’ He shrugged.</p><p>‘Good. David and I came home to him being too rough with her. We have to be careful with her being pregnant.’ Tom said and Ben nodded.</p><p>‘Of course. I’ll keep an eye on Chris.’</p><p>‘Good.’ Tom patted him on the shoulder and continued on to the bedroom.</p><p>When he walked in, he found David fingering Esme, he was also tickling her side while his arm was around her. She was giggling and writhing around next to him, the blanket was bunched up down at their feet, giving Tom a nice view of what was going on.</p><p>Tom licked his lips as he watched her cum, her laughter turned into moaning and David held her closely as her entire body shook.</p><p>When Esme started to come down from her high, Tom was crawling up the bed towards her. A hungry look in his eye. She blushed hard and hid her face into David’s side, but then she squealed as Tom grabbed her ankles and dragged her down the bed and underneath him, chuckling as he did so.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed her neck, he flicked his tongue out across her skin and moaned at her taste. Working his way down her body, he kissed and licked at every inch possible, giving special attention to her nipples on his way down.</p><p>Esme cried out in pleasure when he reached his destination between her thighs. He started licking through her folds and up over her clit, smirking when she bucked up against him.</p><p>David gathered her wrists together when she went to reach down to grip Tom’s hair. He gently pulled her hands up above her and held her in place while Tom ate her out. She panicked momentarily at being restrained like that and unable to move when she tugged her hands against David, but Tom’s talented tongue soon had her distracted and moaning in pleasure again.</p><p>‘Good girl. Give Tom a nice big orgasm.’ David purred, kissing her hands.</p><p>Tom slipped his hands around Esme’s thighs and he held her firmly open to him as he licked her like there was no tomorrow. When he latched onto her clit with his lips and sucked hard, she almost lost her mind completely.</p><p>As she came, again, David held her hands tightly in one hand and used his free one to reach down to play with her nipples.</p><p>Tom growled like a mad man as he lapped up all she had to offer him. He pulled back, smacking his lips together and grinning wickedly up at her. He then looked to David. ‘Would you like a taste?’</p><p>-</p><p>Esme was tired that evening, after eating dinner with her Alphas she got comfortable on the sofa with Michael and Chris. She had her head on Chris’ lap, he was running his fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp. Her legs were draped across Michael’s lap, he was lazily stroking her legs. She felt nice and content, she wasn’t even focusing on what they were watching.</p><p>The other Alphas were there too, on the other sofas. Jealous that they didn’t have Esme on their lap or next to them.</p><p>‘Good idea with starting to hold her down.’ Tom said quietly to David, both of them looking at their omega instead of watching what was on TV.</p><p>‘I thought it would be a good idea to make a start, get her used to the feeling before using physical restraints.’ David hummed.</p><p>‘Indeed.’ Tom agreed, rubbing his finger across his lower lip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme looked at herself in the mirror, rubbing her stomach. She couldn’t believe she was due in a about a week or two.</p><p>Her breasts were bigger, that drove the Alphas wild. They were always pawing at them or stroking her stomach. They were super gentle with her now, Tom almost ripped Ben’s head over the other day simply for lifting her up.</p><p>She spent more and more time in her nest, rarely coming out unless it was to the toilet or if she wanted to seek out one of the Alphas. Her hormones were crazy, one minute she wanted alone time in her nest and the next moment she was horny as hell.</p><p>Michael came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her while resting his chin on her shoulder. He smiled at her in the mirror and kissed her neck. ‘You look absolutely stunning, darling.’ He purred, making her blush.</p><p>At first, she had been slightly distraught about the way her body was changing. She felt fat and ugly. But over time, with all the love and affection from her Alphas, and coming to terms about having a baby, she learned to like her body’s changes.</p><p>And she was excited about having a child. She already felt protective over him, or her. There was an actual being growing inside of her. It was exciting.</p><p>‘Are you joining us for dinner?’ Michael asked, nuzzling into her hair.</p><p>‘Will you eat with me in the nest?’ She asked quietly, leaning back into him.</p><p>‘Of course, baby.’ He smiled and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>Esme went back into her nest while Michael went to get their dinner. The rest of the Alphas sat down at the table to eat together.</p><p>‘Not long to go now.’ Chris grinned.</p><p>‘Not long at all. I just can’t wait till she’s in heat again.’ David chuckled.</p><p>‘If this works out, a few more babies and we can all take less hours at work already.’ Tom said.</p><p>‘More time for sex.’ Chris said smugly.</p><p>Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head. The others chuckled.</p><p>‘How do you think she will react when the baby is taken away?’ Ben asked, shoving some pasta into his mouth.</p><p>‘Originally she didn’t seem keen on having a child.’ Tom sighed. ‘But now she seems to be coming around to the idea more, which isn’t exactly ideal.’</p><p>‘Are we telling her before the birth what’s going to be happening?’ David asked.</p><p>‘No. We can’t risk stressing her out in any form beforehand. We need to keep her calm, it’s going to be stressful enough giving birth, especially for her first time.’ Tom said.</p><p>‘Which is why we best get her used to restraints, I have a feeling she’s going to take it a lot worse than we think. We can’t risk her hurting herself.’ Said David.</p><p>‘What will restraining her do, apart from make her panic more?’ Ben frowned.</p><p>‘At first she might, but then we can calm her down without her being at risk to herself. Or us. Give her a few orgasms, tell her to behave before taking them off.’ Tom explained.</p><p>‘You think she will get violent when the baby is taken away?’ Chris asked, looking slightly surprised at the thought.</p><p>‘It could happen. Just because we’re her Alphas, doesn’t mean she won’t lash out if her baby is taken away. That bond is going to be strong. It would be for us, too. If we knew who the father was, which is why it’s a good thing we won’t know. Or this would never work.’ Tom said.</p><p>Michael was snuggled in the nest with Esme. After eating, she crawled onto his lap and cuddled into him. But it quickly turned heated, Michael soon had her dress off and had two fingers buried inside of her cunt. His tongue dove into her mouth while he fingered her slowly at first, building up tempo until she was crying out in pleasure and his fingers were soaked.</p><p>He lay her down and moved over the top of her, taking his cock out from his trousers in the process. He positioned himself between her legs and pressed into her, both of them gasped at the feeling. Esme loved the initial penetration from her Alphas, feeling them fill her up so nicely.</p><p>He took her slowly and gently. By the time he knotted inside of her, the rest of the Alphas were in the bedroom, having smelled her arousal, all of them hard and wanting some fun. But when Michael’s knot went down and he tried to coax her out of the nest, she pouted and turned growly, not wanting to leave.</p><p>‘Don’t push her, Michael.’ Ben said as he crawled into the cupboard, smiling sweetly at her.</p><p>Michael shuffled out to give Ben room with Esme. She wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck as he lay over the top of her, his fingers sliding through her hair. ‘Alright, sweetie.’ He cooed, kissing his way down her neck, making her whimper.</p><p>As he kissed down her chest, he started fondling at her breasts. But then, to both of their surprise, milk started leaking from her left nipple.</p><p>‘Oh my, it seems you’re lactating, sweetheart.’ He growled, leaning down to lick it up.</p><p>Esme whined as he lapped at her. The other Alphas heard and held the blanket open so they could see into her nest, watching while Ben had his way with her. They all had their cocks out, stroking them while they watched.</p><p>They knew if she was lactating it wouldn’t be very long at all before she gave birth. Tom nearly came already just thinking about it.</p><p>Ben knotted Esme, but he had her on her hands and knees so that Chris could stand right at the entrance of the cupboard and get his cock sucked by her until Ben’s knot went down enough.</p><p>They tried a few more times to get her out of the cupboard, so they could all play with her easier. But she kept refusing. Tom knew they could’ve just told her to get out, or she’d be in trouble. But he didn’t want to upset her while she was pregnant, so they just made it work in the small space they had.</p><p>After all taking their turn with her, making sure to have a taste of her milk too, Tom was the last to knot her. He held her close against his front and she fell asleep with him locked snugly inside. He hummed low and gently rubbed her stomach, his cock twitched inside of her.</p><p>‘Sleep tight, our perfect little omega.’ He hummed, nuzzling into her hair.</p><p>-</p><p>The following week, Esme was in her nest with David. He was reading to her, passing some time. She let out a small gasp and put her hand over her stomach. </p><p>‘What’s wrong?’ He frowned, slightly panicked.</p><p>‘Here.’ She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.</p><p>David waited a moment, then smiled brightly when he felt the baby kicking. He lay down next to her, getting comfy, his hand still on her stomach. She rested her head on his chest and sighed in contentment.</p><p>‘I’m actually looking forward to meeting the baby.’ She said quietly. ‘What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?’ She craned her neck up to look at David, smiling. </p><p>David smiled back at her. ‘I don’t mind, as long as they’re healthy.’ He kissed her forehead and she lay her head down again.</p><p>‘I don’t mind either. I can’t wait to meet them.’ She said giddily. ‘Hopefully they come soon though, I’m getting tired of having such a big bump.’</p><p>David held her closely, but said nothing as she closed her eyes for a nap. He just continued reading his book.</p><p>A few hours later, Tom opened the cupboard to find David asleep with Esme. He chuckled and nudged him awake with his foot. David opened one eye and looked up at Tom. ‘What?’ He grumbled.</p><p>‘I was in town, got ice cream for Esme.’ Tom said, holding out her favourite.</p><p>‘Did someone say ice cream?’ Esme asked with a yawn, opening her eyes.</p><p>Tom and David laughed as she reached out towards Tom for her treat. She’d had many different cravings, but the Alphas always made sure she had whatever she was craving at the time. But she was<em> always</em> in the mood for ice cream.</p><p>David left Tom with Esme as he was getting hungry himself. He went to the kitchen and Michael was there, having a drink.</p><p>‘Alright?’ Michael asked.</p><p>David nodded. ‘I felt the baby kicking.’ He turned around to face Michael, leaning back against the counter.</p><p>‘Yeah? It’s quite something, isn’t it? I felt it kick a few days ago.’ Michael grinned. ‘What’s up?’ He frowned, noticing David seemed a little… off.</p><p>‘I just… I am not looking forward to Esme’s reaction when the baby is taken from her, that’s all.’ David shrugged.</p><p>‘Aw, come on, mate. She’ll be fine, she will get over it. Think of the money we are going to make, churning out baby after baby. Will get at least one more this year if we breed her as soon as possible.’</p><p>David sighed. ‘I know… I know.’ He nodded, then turned to sort out something to eat. <br/>-</p><p>Esme rested her head on Tom’s shoulder after finishing her ice cream. ‘I feel so tired all the time now.’</p><p>‘That’s natural, love. The baby is almost due, taking all of your energy. But don’t worry, they will soon be out. You’ll get your energy back.’ Tom put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze.</p><p>‘But sleepless nights with the baby, no doubt.’ She giggled. ‘At least there’s six of us to take turns though.’ She sighed sleepily.</p><p>‘Six of us indeed.’ Tom hummed, rubbing her arm.</p><p>She was silent for a moment, Tom thought she had fallen asleep. But she suddenly clutched her stomach, gasping.</p><p>‘What is it?’ Tom sat upright at attention.</p><p>‘I think… I think the baby is coming!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: New-born baby taken away. Highly distressing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme’s waters had broken. Tom and the other Alphas rushed her to the hospital, as planned.</p><p>She was taken, with all her Alphas, to a large private room as soon as they arrived through the back entrance. Tom wanted only the best for Esme, after all.</p><p>When her contractions started, she was starting to get scared. It was painful and she was starting to wish she wasn’t having a baby now. Or that it could stay inside her forever instead.  </p><p>The Alphas took turns being right at her side, holding her hand and soothing her. Stroking her hair, her cheek. Her grip on their hands was rather strong, surprising them a bit.</p><p>The five males were a little antsy when there was a nurse down between Esme’s legs. They got a bit growly and protective, but they managed to control themselves and keep as calm as possible. Knowing the nurse was just doing her job.</p><p>When it was time to push, Tom sat on the bed behind Esme and had her lean back against him, half on his lap. He held her hands, taking the hard squeezing from her when she started to push.</p><p>David and Ben were at her right side, while Michael and Chris were at her left. All encouraging her on. Even while she shouted expletives at them all for doing this to her.</p><p>‘You’re doing wonderful, love. Keep breathing, that’s our good girl.’ Tom purred, squeezing her hands.</p><p>They kept assuring her she was doing well, praising her. But she was in so much pain, she was surprised she hadn’t passed out from it yet. It was absolute agony while she pushed. And when she had to wait for the next contraction, all she wanted <em>to do</em> was push but she was told to wait.</p><p>The Alphas didn’t like seeing her in such pain, her crying was cutting through their hearts something hellish. But they stayed strong and kept reassuring her.</p><p>And then, eventually…<em> finally</em>… the baby arrived.</p><p>Esme felt instant relief once the baby was out. Tom smoothed her hair off her sweaty face. ‘You’ve done it, well done. Such a good girl.’ He praised, leaning down to kiss her forehead.</p><p>Esme felt exhausted, but she looked down and saw the nurse with her crying baby. She smiled. ‘What… What sex?’ Esme asked.</p><p>‘A beautiful omega girl.’ The nurse said.</p><p>‘A girl!’ Esme cried happily, looking up at Tom with a big smile, then back over to her baby.</p><p>‘Can I hold her?’ Esme reached out, wanting her girl.</p><p>But instead of handing her to Esme, the nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to another nurse, who took her out the door. Michael and Ben went out too.</p><p>‘Where… Where are they taking her?’ Esme cried, she tried to sit up but Tom firmly held her to him.</p><p>‘Shhhh, shhh. Calm down, love.’ Tom hushed, not letting up on his hold of her.</p><p>‘What’s going on? Where’s my baby?’ Esme yelled, struggling more and more.</p><p>Michael and Ben came back five minutes later, Esme was in hysterics. Constantly fighting against Tom and crying. Wondering what was going on.</p><p>‘WHERE’S MY BABY GIRL?’ She screamed at them.</p><p>‘With her parents.’ Michael said softly, his heart was breaking a little at how distraught she was.</p><p>‘What?’ Esme couldn’t comprehend what he meant.</p><p>Tom put his arm across her chest firmly, keeping her in place. He gently took hold of her chin and had her look around to him. He brushed his thumb up and down her cheek. ‘We told you, you didn’t have to worry about brining up a child… Because there are many couples out there who cannot have an Alpha or omega. So we are giving them what they’ve always wanted.’ Tom said, looking intently into her eyes.</p><p>He saw the realisation wash over her face. Then utter rage came over her.</p><p>She started lashing out, hitting at Tom and elbowing him. Chris moved in quickly and tried to help restrain her, so she wouldn’t hurt anyone, or herself. But he was surprised with how strong she was right now, considering she’d just given birth. She kicked out at him, manging to land a few kicks.</p><p>David watched in horror, but felt frozen. Unable to do anything. When he’d seen the baby, he felt warm and fuzzy inside. But then she was taken away so quickly and Esme’s despair was so evident, he felt truly awful. But when Esme was thrashing so much she almost fell off the bed, he moved in quickly to help try and calm her down by holding her legs down.</p><p>It took over an hour before Esme eventually passed out from sheer exhaustion. The Alphas were tired too, it looked like they’d all been dragged through a hedge backwards. Tom looked round at the others once she was finally asleep.</p><p>‘What have we done?’ David muttered, looking sadly at Esme.</p><p>‘What we needed to do. She will get accustomed to it, it will get easier.’ Tom sighed.</p><p>Ben shared an uneasy look with Chris but nodded in agreement. ‘I certainly hope so.’ He said.</p><p>‘Let’s get her in the car and get home before she wakes up.’ Michael suggested.</p><p>Tom wrapped Esme in a blanket they’d taken and he carried her out to the car. He sat with her in the back on his lap while Ben drove them. The other three went in the other car.</p><p>‘That was much more difficult than I thought it would be.’ Chris sighed.</p><p>‘It was. But as Tom said, it will get easier each time… Think of how much we can spoil her now with all that money. Plus, the couple was ecstatic to hold their new-born baby. The way their faces lit up… It made it all worth it. We’ve given them something they could never get themselves.’ Michael said.</p><p>David said nothing, he just stared out the window while Chris drove. David looked in the side mirror and saw the other car behind them. He felt so guilty for Esme. He just couldn’t shake it. And knowing they were going to do it again and again… He certainly hoped it was going to get easier.</p><p>When they all returned home, Tom put Esme into bed. Him and Michael stayed with her while the others made dinner and got the place tidied up.</p><p>But they all knew as soon as Esme was awake. They heard her wailing.</p><p>It was the most heart-breaking sound they’d ever heard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme went into her nest, absolutely devastated about what had happened. She shrugged the Alphas off and hit out at them when they tried to assure her. She just wanted to be alone in her nest.</p><p>‘I thought omegas didn’t use their nest after giving birth.’ Said Chris.</p><p>‘They don’t normally. But she’s been through some trauma so will be seeking a safe place.’ David said quietly.</p><p>‘We will need to get her out of there. Take her out somewhere to cheer her up.’ Michael suggested.</p><p>‘Not yet. Let her grieve.’ Tom said firmly. ‘But someone needs to be in here at all times, to keep an eye on her. Make sure she’s ok and doesn’t hurt herself.’</p><p>The pack nodded in agreement.</p><p>Michael sat outside the cupboard, he put his hand inside in hopes she might hold it. But she didn’t. He could hear quiet sobs coming from her.  </p><p>‘Esme… darling. I know you’re upset, you feel like your heart has been ripped out... But I saw the faces of the couple when they held their new baby girl… They were so happy. You gave them a wonderful gift, a gift that they wouldn’t have been able to have themselves.’</p><p>‘Co… Could they not have kids of their own?’ She asked quietly.</p><p>Michael turned and pushed the blanket open a little to see her. She looked utterly broken and exhausted. He smiled softly at her. ‘Not an om’</p><p>‘Not a child of their own, no.’ Tom said over Michael as he appeared and crouched down to see her. He had a bowl of cereal for her.</p><p>Esme looked down, swallowing hard. ‘I just… I really became fond of the idea of having a child.’ Tears streamed down her face.</p><p>‘I know, lovely. But you’re young, there’s plenty of time in the future to have one of your own, to keep. Right now, you are doing something wonderful for other couples. Helping them to have children that they crave so badly.’ Tom spoke quietly.</p><p>She curled herself up, tucking her knees under her chin. She didn’t say anything, just stared at the wall. She was so conflicted. On the one hand she wanted to help people, so the thought that she made another couple happy was… nice…<em> ish</em>. But on the other hand, she felt betrayed by her Alphas. They hadn’t told her about what was going to happen, they just took her baby away from her without any explanation at all.</p><p>‘Esme.’ Tom said softly, stroking her cheek. She jumped and moved away from his touch. ‘Come on out, let us talk properly. Let us hold you.’</p><p>She shook her head and tried to move further into the corner, away from him.</p><p>‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ She asked, bravely looking at him. More tears falling.</p><p>‘We didn’t want to stress you out while you were pregnant. I know it may have seemed a little harsh the way we did it, but it was for the best. If you’d had time to hold her, it would’ve been a million times worse.’ Tom reached out and circled his fingers around her ankle, rubbing her skin with his thumb.</p><p>Esme didn’t respond, she leaned against the cushions at the back and closed her eyes.</p><p>‘Come on out and have something to eat.’ Tom sat up more, just half inside the cupboard.</p><p>She shook her head. ‘I’m not hungry.’ She whispered.</p><p>‘Esme.’ Tom said firmly. ‘You need to eat.’</p><p>Esme closed her eyes as she felt a shiver run through her, not a good one. She didn’t like it when Tom used <em>that</em> tone. But she really didn’t think she could stomach any food right now.</p><p>‘Tom.’ David said quietly as he came through to the bedroom.</p><p>Tom clenched his jaw but leaned out to look at David.</p><p>‘Let me. Michael wants to speak to you anyway.’ David said and nodded to the door.</p><p>Tom looked at Esme once more before handing the bowl of cereal to David, he gave him a look and then headed out to find Michael.</p><p>David crouched down and shuffled just inside of the cupboard, with the cereal. He looked at Esme and felt his heart sinking completely. He reached over and rubbed her arm, feeling a little hurt when she flinched at his touch.</p><p>‘I know you’re hurting, poppet. What we did to you without telling you has been… inexcusable. But we just want to help other people, and be able to give you everything you could ever need or want. To be able to spoil you… But we should’ve told you from the start, I know this.’ He sighed and ran his hand down his face.</p><p>He didn’t think it would be this difficult. He knew they would all fall in love with their omega, it was inevitable. But he never in a million years thought the process of actually selling the babies and dealing with the aftermath would be so difficult and heart breaking.</p><p>‘You need to eat, Esme. I know you don’t feel like it right now, but it<em> will</em> help you. And you need to get your strength back.’ He said softly as he moved further into the nest, glad when she didn’t lash out at him or cringe further away.</p><p>‘Please… I don’t want to.’ She whispered.</p><p>‘I know, but you need to. If you don’t eat willingly, I wouldn’t be surprised if Tom forces you to. Come on, pet... Do it for me?’ He pleaded, begging her with his eyes when she actually looked at him.</p><p>She slowly sat up next to him. He scooped some cereal onto the spoon and started feeding her. ‘Good girl, Esme.’ He praised when she started eating.</p><p>Esme ate about half of what was there, then she just started crying again and pushed at David’s hand.</p><p>‘No more… please.’ She cried.</p><p>David put the bowl down and put his arm around her, he was relieved when she gave in and hugged into him. She buried her face into his chest and really started crying, letting it all out again. David rubbed her back and rocked her back and fore a bit. ‘Shhh, shhh. It’s alright, poppet. It’s going to be alright.’</p><p>David just held Esme for a while, soothing her until she was all cried out. He kissed the top of her head and then picked up the last of the cereal and started eating it himself.</p><p>‘What Tom doesn’t know won’t kill him.’ He winked at Esme and was happy when she managed a small smile for him.</p><p>-</p><p>Michael was in the kitchen waiting to speak to Tom while David sorted Esme.</p><p>‘Why did you lie to her?’ Michael frowned.</p><p>‘Why were you going to tell her the truth?’ Tom countered, earning a glare from Michael.</p><p>‘I didn’t want to lie to her.’ Michael huffed.</p><p>‘If she knew that the only reason we sold her child is because the couple wanted an omega or Alpha, that wouldn’t have made her feel <em>any </em>better. Having her think we sell the babies because couples can’t have children at all, will make it easier for her. It’s only a small white lie, one she doesn’t need to know.’ Tom said as he folded his arms over his chest.</p><p>Michael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Ok, fine. I guess that makes sense.’</p><p>‘Has she eaten yet?’ Ben asked, leaning on the island counter.</p><p>‘Not yet. David is trying with her now.’ Tom sighed.</p><p>‘Is it just me, or does David seem rather effected by this too?’ Chris asked.</p><p>‘He does a bit, yes.’ Michael nodded. ‘I have a feeling the baby was maybe his.’</p><p>The Alphas all looked at him in bewilderment. ‘How do you know?’ Tom frowned.</p><p>‘Well… she did look a bit like him, his features. I get the feeling he maybe sensed more of a connection while Esme was pregnant and that’s why he seems to be taking this harder than the rest of us.’ Michael said and Ben agreed, since he was the only other one who actually saw Esme’s baby.</p><p>‘The whole idea of there being five of us breeding her is so that none of us get effected in that way.’ Tom grumbled and started pacing back and fore.</p><p>‘He seems ok though, nowhere near as bad as Esme.’ Said Ben.</p><p>‘He knows this is what the end game was all along, if he can’t deal with it, he knows where the door is.’ Tom said coldly before leaving the kitchen.</p><p>‘We should keep an eye on David. If it was his baby, he will be hurting to an extent too. No matter what Tom says, he’s still our friend at the end of the day.’ Chris said to the other two.</p><p>‘Yeah, you’re right.’ Michael said as he nodded and so did Ben.</p><p>-</p><p>The following day, David managed to coax Esme out of her nest. He got her outside for some fresh air and while they were out, Tom and Chris dismantled her nest in the cupboard. She shouldn’t need it anymore, so they decided to just take it away until she was next pregnant, then they would rebuild it for her.</p><p>She was upset when she returned to find it was just a cupboard again. But her inner instincts weren’t screaming at her to need one, so she didn’t make too much of a fuss about it.</p><p>The Alphas were happy to have her back in their bed that night. She was still a bit tense and iffy around them, aside from David. She kept seeking him out the most, snuggling into him when possible.</p><p>Ben, Michael and Chris understood and thought it would be best anyway. If the baby <em>was </em>David’s, they could both get through it together for now. Tom wasn’t best pleased, but he was giving them some space for now, thinking since it was her first-time giving birth it was bound to be difficult for her.</p><p>They were all having lunch together at the dining table one day, Esme was quiet, as she had been since the birth.</p><p>‘After lunch, let’s go into town. Get some ice cream and go to the beach.’ Tom suggested with a big smile as he looked at Esme across the table.</p><p>He had been expecting her face to light up completely and for her to wolf down her lunch at the thought of going out. But instead she just nodded, with a tight-lipped smile.</p><p>Esme felt a little bit happier when they did end up out and about though. She had been disappointed with the fact that David wasn’t coming, he had to go to work for a while with Michael and Chris. So it was just Tom and Ben who took her out.</p><p>They went for an ice cream first, Tom got her a double of her favourite which put a proper smile on her face. More so when Ben foolishly lost his ice cream to a seagull that came swooping down at him and stole it right out of his hand. Esme and Tom nearly peed themselves from laughing so much.</p><p>When they headed down to the beach, Esme had actually forgotten about her worries and upset. She enjoyed the sea breeze on her face and paddling in the sea. Tom and Ben gave her lots of hugs and kisses, making her feel a little fuzzy and happy again.</p><p>But it all came to a grinding halt when they were walking along the beach front and a couple passed them by with a baby in a pram. Esme stopped dead and watched as they walked by, everything suddenly came flooding back to her.</p><p>She started crying hysterically on the spot, shaking and falling to the ground. People around looked on, confused and worried.</p><p>But Tom and Ben swooped in and took hold of her arms, lifting her up they carried her kicking and screaming back to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom and Ben rushed Esme home. Tom had to sit in the back seat with her and physically restrain her with his arms because he was worried she was going to hurt herself. She was trying to thrash around in hysterics.</p><p>Seeing the baby down near the beach had just brought it all crashing back to her. The pain of having her baby taken away from her, not even being able to hold her. Her own flesh and blood.</p><p>When they got home, Michael was home from work and able to help. They took Esme kicking and screaming to the bedroom. Michael made short work of getting the leather restraints out and between the three of them they managed to get her tied down on the bed, spread eagle.</p><p>Now she was also panicking at being restrained. The Alphas had gotten her used to them physically holding her down during sex, which gave her a rush after the initial uncertainty. But they’d only used actual restraints a few times, because she really didn’t like it. Even though she knew that she was utterly helpless in regards to against them with their strength, there was still something terrifying about being tied down with rope or whatever they decided to use.</p><p>‘Calm down, Esme.’ Tom said firmly, running his hands down her body.</p><p>But she didn’t, if anything she became even more hysterical. So Tom decided to try a different kind of tactic.</p><p>He pulled out his pocket knife and made short work of cutting her clothing off. She protested and continued trying to pull free from the restraints, but all she was managing to do was tire herself out.</p><p>‘Relax.’ Tom purred, sliding his hand up her thigh, making his way to her centre.</p><p>Tom leaned down over her to start nuzzling and kissing her neck. She tried to fight off the feeling of warmth within her, but it was difficult. Her inner omega was cooing in utter delight at his attention. Michael and Ben stroked her legs, watching what Tom was doing intently.</p><p>Esme’s sobs soon became quieter, though she still felt distressed and heartbroken, when Tom started stroking her cunt, she couldn’t help herself from focusing on that pleasure.</p><p>‘That’s it. Relax… Good girl.’ He slid a finger slightly into her before rubbing up over her clit, slowly and in firm circles.</p><p>Her protests soon became whimpers and soft moans, her struggling also became wriggles in pleasure. Tom continued rubbing her clit with his thumb so he could slip two fingers inside of her, hitting her best spots.</p><p>Once he was happy with her being calmer, he moved between her legs and freed his cock. After teasing her for a while, rubbing his cock up and down through her folds, he slipped into her when she started begging him to take her.</p><p>Tom took her slowly, gently. Filling her so well and giving her deep thrusts, peppering her face with kisses. Michael and Ben stayed by her sides, stroking her arms and on occasion groping her breasts when Tom wasn’t flat down on top of her.</p><p>Esme was close to cumming. But she didn’t really want to cum, purely for still feeling like shit after seeing the baby. She didn’t want her Alphas to be able to make her forget so easily and have her come to heel with something such as sex and orgasms.</p><p>‘Come on, lovely. Cum for me, my good girl.’ Tom could feel her walls clenching around him, she was right there at the edge but he could tell she was holding back.</p><p>She turned her head to the side and started panting a little, desperately trying to contain herself. But Tom wasn’t having that. He slid a hand down between them and started manipulating her clit. He felt her start to gush around him, allowing his knot to push into her and start to swell.</p><p>That was it for Esme. She started sobbing as her orgasm crashed over her, Tom kept moving inside her until he came too. His knot keeping every last drop locked nicely inside her. Whilst it felt so good and comforting in a way, Esme also felt more utterly helpless than she ever had in her life.</p><p>‘Shhh, shhh.’ Tom trembled over the top of her, enjoying the feeling of her still around him. He wiped away a few tears that fell down her cheeks, then kissed her on the lips softly. ‘Good girl.’</p><p>When Tom’s knot went down enough for Michael and Ben to then have turns, Tom left them to it and went to get cleaned up, then headed to the kitchen.</p><p>David came in not long later. As soon as he entered, he could smell sex in the air. But also sadness and distress hormones from Esme.</p><p>‘What happened?’ He asked Tom, frowning.</p><p>‘Esme had a little episode on the beach. She was fine until she saw a buggy with a baby passing by.’ Tom sighed, opening a can of lemonade.</p><p>‘Where is she now? Bedroom?’ David asked.</p><p>‘Michael and Ben are just keeping her calm.’</p><p>‘With sex?’ David’s voice got slightly higher.</p><p>‘Yes, with sex. She was hysterical, it was the only way to get her to calm down.’ Tom said firmly, glaring at David.</p><p>David breathed out hard, nostrils flaring. He marched off to the bedroom to see Esme. Michael was just pulling out of her, Ben had already had his turn and was just sitting at the side of the bed.</p><p>David’s heart broke when he saw how sad Esme looked. It was like the light in her eyes was slowly fading. He tried to fight back the feeling, he nodded at Michael and climbed onto the bed next to her.</p><p>Michael and Ben left David to it, thinking he was going to have his turn. But David untied her and rubbed her ankles and wrists, making sure she was ok.</p><p>‘Are you alright, poppet?’ He asked softly as he put his arms out for her.</p><p>She didn’t hesitate as she lay back down next to him in his embrace. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head, speaking gently to her. ‘You’re alright, pet. You’re alright.’</p><p>Esme started crying again softly, clinging to his shirt.</p><p>‘I know it hurts, I know… But you’ll be ok. I promise.’ David buried his face into her hair and breathed in deeply. He wasn’t entirely sure if that was the truth or not, but he just wanted to try and make her feel a bit better.</p><p>After just holding her for a while, he carried her to the bathroom and got her washed. He took his time washing her hair and washing her body. Esme was a little surprised that it didn’t turn sexual, but she was relieved. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, to cry…</p><p>But David had her go with him to get dinner. She felt uneasy sitting down with all her Alphas at first. Though they tried to occupy her mind, to make her laugh and think of other things. It slightly worked, she was able to crack a very small smile once. But that was all.</p><p>Esme managed to sneak away to bed straight after dinner. The Alphas decided to leave her be, let her process everything and get some alone time. But they kept checking in now and then, popping their head in to make sure she was ok. She was asleep every time they looked in.</p><p>But she had cried herself to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘No fucking way!’ David snarled at Tom, squaring up to him.</p><p>‘It’s time.’ Tom barked back at him.</p><p>‘It’s only been three weeks! She needs longer to process her loss.’ David argued.</p><p>‘It’s been long enough!’ Tom spat. ‘Now back off.’</p><p>David was fuming, but he backed down. He knew starting a fight with Tom wasn’t a good idea. Even if he didn’t agree with what he was going to do.</p><p>The other three just stood there, awkwardly watching. Not wanting to get involved. Michael thought it was a bit too soon as well, but he wouldn’t dare speak out of term.</p><p>‘She’s getting the injection today and that is final.’ Tom said. ‘I’m taking her out for ice cream first. <em>Alone</em>.’ He glared at David, who just huffed in anger.</p><p>Esme could sense the tension in the air before Tom took her out. She was happy to get out for a bit. Though she had been slightly disappointed that David wasn’t coming with them. She found most comfort with him.</p><p>‘Can we go grocery shopping too, I was hoping I could maybe bake a cake for everyone?’ Esme asked quietly once they got their ice cream and headed for a walk along the beach.</p><p>‘Of course. That would be delightful.’ Tom smiled and put his arm around her, making her smile.</p><p>After heading back to the car and driving to the local store, Tom had to put her lead on. She hated that part, but he had told her it was necessary in busier places. If she hadn’t been craving a cake so much, she would’ve never mentioned about it.</p><p>Tom always praised her when he put on her lead. It did make her feel fuzzy and warm inside, no matter how much she hated it. Though she had gotten used to the collar, she felt naked without it when she took a shower or a bath.</p><p>Tom was on the lookout while they went shopping, making sure they didn’t come across any babies. Since her outburst a few weeks ago, the Alphas were hyper alert when out. Making sure to try and avoid another situation like that again.</p><p>Whilst she was happier again, she felt like she would never truly get over having her baby taken away from her. And she knew there would be a deep part of her that would always hate her Alphas for doing that to her...</p><p>When Tom returned home with Esme, David embraced her tightly. When she told everyone she was going to bake a cake, they were all excited and looking forward to a nice treat.</p><p>Ben and Chris hovered over her in the kitchen while she baked. Stealing some mixture now and then with their fingers and <em>helping </em>but really just hindering her. But they made her laugh.</p><p>Tom was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, watching. David walked in and stopped by Tom.</p><p>‘Please don’t do it today.’ He said quietly so only Tom would hear. ‘She’s having a good day, is happy. At least wait until tomorrow.’</p><p>Tom sighed and his jaw clenched. He then turned his hard gaze at David, if Esme hadn’t been within earshot he would’ve given him a right telling off for once again trying to undermine his leadership.</p><p>‘It’s happening today.’ He said quietly but still managed to sound firmly in charge before turning on his heels and leaving the room.</p><p>David tried not to show his worry or annoyance while Esme was enjoying herself. The cake she baked was delicious, and it was gone within the hour once they all started on it. Michael and Chris fought over the last slice, but then Ben swooped in and stole it before either of them had a chance to. He shared it with Esme though, making her laugh.</p><p>But the happiness and laughter didn’t last for long.</p><p>Tom disappeared momentarily and when he returned, he had the fertile drugs and needle. Esme’s blood ran cold when she laid eyes upon it.</p><p>‘Wh… What are you doing?’ She asked shakily, standing up from her chair.</p><p>‘It’s the fertility drug again, love. Just like before, it will give you a boost. You still won’t come into heat yet without it, not for another year or so.’ Tom said calmly.</p><p>‘But I… I’ve had a baby already… Please, not again.’ She whined and started backing away.</p><p>‘You’ve had <em>one</em>, yes… But there are many other couples out there that can’t have babies of their own.’ Tom said softly, taking slow steps towards her while she kept backing up until she couldn’t go further. ‘But you are young, fertile. We can help them.’</p><p>Esme shook her head. ‘I can’t… Not again. I can’t.’ She started getting panicky, breathing rapidly and tears started falling.</p><p>‘It’s for the best, Esme.’ Tom said firmly as he moved in closer and reached out towards her.</p><p>‘NO!’ Esme snapped and smacked his hand away. She then barrelled past him, putting all her might in to shove him out of the way. Surprising him with her outburst of strength.</p><p>‘Esme!’ Tom growled.</p><p>Everything inside of her was screaming at her to obey her Alpha. But another part of her felt the pain from her baby being taken away. The thought of that happening again, was going against everything she was.</p><p>Chris moved in and tried to grab her. She lashed out at him and scratched his cheek. But by that time Michael and Ben jumped into action as well and they managed to grab hold of her. She thrashed around screaming and crying.</p><p>‘NO! DON’T DO THIS! PLEASE DON’T!’ She screamed.</p><p>Tom calmly put down the needle and walked over to her. ‘Attacking your Alphas is not on, Esme.’ He was calm but firm with his tone.</p><p>Esme felt bad, but she was still adamant she wasn’t going to let him inject her again.</p><p>‘Bend her over the sofa.’ Tom commanded as he started rolling his sleeves up his forearms.</p><p>She started struggling and shouting anew. But Michael and Ben were too strong and soon had her bent over.</p><p>‘NO! DON’T YOU DARE! PLEASE, DON’T!’</p><p>Tom said nothing, he made sure they had a hold of her as he flipped her dress up and tore her knickers off roughly, making her cry and scream more as she continued to beg them to stop.</p><p>But then his hand made contact with her ass in the first hard slap.</p><p>And it became too much for David. Her cries of pain and distress, not just physically but emotionally too, he just couldn’t handle it.</p><p>He launched at Tom and hauled him away from Esme. She looked around over her shoulder, shocked and scared when she saw David punch Tom.</p><p>‘STOP THIS!’ David roared.</p><p>But Tom landed a punch back at him, right on the face and knocked him to the side. Tom saw Esme’s fear at their fighting. He looked to Chris.</p><p>‘Finish the job.’ He demanded. ‘I will sort David.’</p><p>David scrambled straight up and tried to attack back, but Tom was too swift and kneed him in the stomach.</p><p>Chris looked shell shocked at being told to spank Esme.</p><p>‘Tom… mate I’ he started but was cut off by Tom.</p><p>‘DO IT!’ Tom roared at him.</p><p>Chris swallowed hard and nodded. He wasn’t going to disobey him, especially not right now. So, he took over and started spanking Esme. She cried with every one, but she did notice his swing wasn’t as bad, and hard, as Tom’s was… But it was still awful.</p><p>Tom grabbed David and hauled him through the house. David managed to kick Tom’s shin and then was able to get Tom in a tight headlock.</p><p>‘THIS IS WRONG, TOM. STOP THIS. SHE IS HURT AND TERRIFIED.’ David tried reasoning with him.</p><p>But Tom was able to pull his arm away from his neck and managed to twist around and get David’s arm round behind his back. He shoved him against the wall.</p><p>‘Enough disobeying me. You know where the door is if you do not like my rules.’ He snarled angrily before letting him go.</p><p>David didn’t retaliate. Tom glared at him and stormed back to the living room. Chris had just finished spanking Esme, she couldn’t stop crying and her ass was bright red and felt like it was on fire. As soon as Ben and Michael released her, she got up and bolted for the front door.</p><p>Ben was about to go after her, but Tom put his arm out to stop him. ‘Leave her for now. Let things calm down in here first. Besides, she can’t get anywhere outside.’</p><p>‘It’s raining, she will get cold and wet.’ Michael whined.</p><p>‘She will come back in on her own then, she will learn.’ Tom growled.</p><p>‘Maybe this has been too much too soon for her.’ Ben said quietly.</p><p>‘You know where the door is if you’re not happy.’ Tom snapped. ‘We all knew what we were doing when we sought her out. You all knew this would happen.’ Tom shook his head and stormed off.</p><p>Ben, Michael and Chris all sheepishly looked at one another, nervous about what was happening. It was all getting out of hand. <br/><br/></p><p>Esme ran outside and straight for the large gate, but it was locked and she didn’t have the key fob to open it. It was pouring rain, but she wasn’t going back inside. No way. She ran around the wall border to the large tree near the back of the house, there she curled herself up tightly into a ball at the base of it and cried.</p><p>The tree gave her <em>some</em> shelter from the rain, but not all of it. She started shivering as it was so cold, the wind was starting to pick up too. She wanted the warm embrace of her Alphas. Especially David. But she couldn’t go back inside.</p><p>She just couldn’t.</p><p>-</p><p>Tom wouldn’t let any of the Alphas go out and get Esme until half an hour had passed. Then he went out himself to get her.</p><p>When he crossed the garden towards her, she spotted him and tried to scramble up to her feet to run away.</p><p>‘Don’t even think about it, lovely.’ Tom said as he quickly reached her with his long legs and scooped her up into his arms. She was too cold to fight him too much, a few pushes at his chest was all she mustered.</p><p>But then she just gave up and hid her face into the crook of his neck while he carried her inside.</p><p>‘You silly girl. Disobeying your Alpha and running outside, any longer and you’d catch a cold.’ He scolded as he took her to the bedroom.</p><p>Michael and Ben were sitting on the bed. Chris was stood at the side and David was stood at the far side, looking concerned and with a black eye that made Esme’s heart hurt.</p><p>Tom placed her down on the bed, Michael wrapped the blanket around her to heat her up.</p><p>‘Now be a good girl and give me your arm.’ Tom said, holding his hand out towards her.</p><p>She noticed he had picked up the needle. She knew there was no other option for her, she would either get further spankings… or worse. If there was worse. There was no way out of this.</p><p>Saying nothing, she put her hand into his and allowed him to straighten her arm out. Tears silently fell down her cheeks while Tom injected her, breaking David’s heart. He knew Tom had well and truly broken her now. Her spirit was gone.</p><p>After the injection, Ben and Michael tucked her up snugly in bed between them to comfort her and warm her up.</p><p>David said nothing as he left the room. Chris went after him and Tom soon followed.</p><p>‘You’re staying then?’ Tom asked, his tone clipped. Chris looked uncomfortable.</p><p>David glared at Tom. ‘I’m staying for Esme.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just under a week later when Esme came into heat again.</p><p>All the arguments between the Alphas were forgotten for a while. Even Esme went into her blind phase of just needing cock.</p><p>She was being taken from behind by Ben, he was filling her so nicely and playing with her breasts as they hung loose beneath her, swaying with every thrust. He pinched and rubbed her nipples, enjoying the whimpers he pulled from her.</p><p>Tom got on the bed and knelt on front of her, stroking his cock a few times. Then he slid his hand into her hair and he didn’t even have to tell her or guide her, she was already leaning down to suck him off.</p><p>Esme greedily swallowed him down as far as she possibly could, everyone was surprised when her nose hit his pubes. But Tom pulled her back a bit to before his knot, he didn’t want to hurt her by swelling in her mouth. As much of a turn on that thought was…</p><p>David and Michael were so hard it was almost painful for them while they watched their omega being spit roasted between two Alphas. Their own hands weren’t giving them the right kind of release. The smell of her arousal was thick in the air, clouding all their senses and judgement.</p><p>Ben came first, flooding her with his cum as his knot locked within her. Tom wasn’t far behind him, but opted to pull out of her mouth and cum all over her face instead. She had been a little disappointed at that, but got to lick him clean anyway.</p><p>Tom got her cunt next, he had her lie down on her back with her head slightly hanging over the side of the bed so that David could use her mouth easily.</p><p>‘Such a good, good omega for her Alphas.’ Tom purred, reaching up to fondle her breasts as he slammed home into her. She cooed and squirmed in delight beneath him.</p><p>David threw his head back and moaned in pleasure at the way she sucked him. Her tongue worked him over time, swirling all around his cock.</p><p>Michael and Chris stood at either side of David, so she was able to give them hand jobs. Ben was now on dinner duty so had to deal with hearing and smelling all the sex going on.</p><p>When Tom knotted Esme and came, he felt her clamp down around him and gush like a river on him. It was a feeling he would never tire of.</p><p>David also decided not to cum in her mouth this time. He came all over her face and breasts. Michael and Chris followed suit and she was soon covered in her Alphas sticky cum.</p><p>While still knotted with her, Tom wrapped his arms around her and carried her into the bathroom to get her cleaned up before dinner, with a quick shower. But with how she felt around him, her lovely soft and warm walls constantly squeezing him, he ended up fucking her roughly against the wall before finishing their shower.</p><p>It took a lot of coaxing to get her through to the table to eat. She just wanted to keep fucking, she wasn’t interested in eating at all. But the Alphas knew she had to, for energy. Or they would break her physically.</p><p>Instead of sitting down on her own chair, she clambered onto David’s lap and couldn’t help herself from grinding against his thigh while he fed her, making sure she ate. But it was highly distracting feeling her wetness smearing across his thigh.</p><p>To then allow David the chance to eat too, Tom firmly told her to sit in a chair next to him. But Tom ended up with his fingers buried inside of her while they continued eating to help soothe her heat.</p><p>After dinner the sex rampage continued. They went to the living room to watch a film, Esme started off on Michael’s lap, bouncing up down on his cock. Then she moved around her Alphas, riding them all in turn. Not able to get enough of them.</p><p>None of them could even focus properly on the film.</p><p>Her heat continued for five days. By the end of it, she was utterly exhausted again.</p><p>The Alphas were all knackered too, but they made sure to see to her every need. Making sure to wake her regularly for food and some cuddling.</p><p>‘If she isn’t pregnant after all that, I will my eat my hat.’ Chris chuckled as she slept soundly in his arms.</p><p>‘She will be. Without a doubt.’ Tom hummed, stroking her arm softly. Then he left her alone with Chris to rest.</p><p>A few days later, Esme woke up after sleeping for twelve hours straight. It was the early hours of the morning, her body clock was slightly out of whack from just sleeping almost all the time. But she felt refreshed, well rested and more than satisfied. Her heat completely gone.</p><p>Carefully climbing over her sleeping Alphas, she went to the bathroom. She stopped and looked at her naked form in the mirror in the bathroom.</p><p>And she wasn’t sure how… But she knew.</p><p>She just knew that she was pregnant. She could feel it... Sense it…</p><p>The Alphas were all startled awake by a piercing cry that came from the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme was having an utter breakdown at the thought of having another baby that she would have to give up.</p><p>But no matter how much she begged and grovelled to Tom, he wouldn’t change his mind.</p><p>David consoled her the best he could. She clung to him, feeling he was the only one that understood how she was feeling. The only one that truly cared about her. She begged him to take her away from here, that they could go off and live together, alone.</p><p>‘I’m sorry, poppet. As much as I would love that, it’s just not possible. Tom would find us, and it wouldn’t be fair on the others since they’ve bonded with you.’ He said sadly, stroking her hair.</p><p>She buried her face into his neck, holding on tightly to his shirt. They were in her nest, she’d made one at the bottom of the cupboard again. This time she barely ever left it. Tom didn’t allow her to be coaxed out of there, claiming it was better for the baby to stress Esme out as little as possible. David had scoffed at that, knowing she was already stressed out to the max.</p><p>Esme had even threatened at one point to abort the baby herself somehow. But they all knew, including her, that an omega would never do that. It would go against absolutely everything within her and just wouldn’t be possible. It was in an omegas nature to protect and look after her child, in her tummy and out. No matter how desperate she became.</p><p>-</p><p>As Esme got further on in her pregnancy, she became even more emotional than before. She tried her best not to get attached, but with the baby physically growing inside of her that was impossible.</p><p>When the dreaded day came round, she refused to start pushing when the nurse directed her to do so. Thinking she could keep the baby in her tummy forever.</p><p>But of course, her body soon took control and she naturally started pushing.</p><p>Tom and David were right up at her side, stroking her hair and telling her she was doing so well. Ben and Chris were hovering at the side, watching closely. Michael was down behind the nurse, getting a perfect view to what was going on down there, luckily he wasn’t squeamish at all.</p><p>In a mixture of pain, both physically and mentally, she started cursing and screaming, at Tom mainly.</p><p>‘I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!’  </p><p>The nurse didn’t react, since it was normal for the Alphas to get screamed at by their omega during birth, a natural reaction from the pain they were going through.</p><p>Soon the room was filled with the sound of a new born baby crying. Esme started struggling straight away, trying to get off the bed and over to her baby. But Tom took a firm hold of her, pulling her back onto the bed. David didn’t do anything, just watched Esme and the baby. So Chris came over and helped Tom to restrain Esme.</p><p>Esme tried lashing out at him, almost managing, but Tom swiftly grabbed her arm and he nodded at Ben. Ben approached and injected her quickly with some sedative.</p><p>‘What the hell are you doing?’ David snarled, rushing forward to Esme.</p><p>‘After last time, we know how bad she can get. This is to keep her calm, until we can get her home. It’s to keep her safe.’ Tom said firmly. He gently guided Esme’s head back down onto the pillow as she fell asleep. He smoothed her hair back from her forehead.</p><p>The nurse said the baby was a boy. Michael then took him straight out and to his new parents after the nurse gave him a check over.</p><p>David closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed hard. He moved in close and gave Esme’s hand a squeeze.</p><p>When they all returned home, Esme slowly started to come round. But she found her wrists were tied to the bed and she panicked, pulling them hard.</p><p>‘Easy, love.’ Tom cooed, moving closer beside her.</p><p>‘Give me my baby back!’ She cried and continued to try thrashing around.</p><p>But Tom did nothing, he just allowed her to tire herself out, until eventually she just gave in and lay there helplessly, while he put his arms around her to console her.</p><p>Once she had calmed down, David managed to persuade Tom into letting him take her for a bath. He knew she wouldn’t try to hurt him.</p><p>And he was right. David was the only Alpha she wanted comfort from right now. While they bathed, she just leaned back into him and focused on feeling his skin against hers, she had cried until she had no more tears left.</p><p>‘I can’t… I can’t keep doing this.’ She sniffed.</p><p>David rubbed her arms softly. ‘I know, poppet… I know.’ He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.</p><p>‘What was my baby? A boy or a girl?’ She asked hesitantly.</p><p>‘Do you truly want to know?’ David asked with a frown, not sure if telling her would be a good idea or not.</p><p>‘Please.’ She whispered.</p><p>David picked up a scrunchie and started washing her back.</p><p>‘A baby boy.’ He said softly.</p><p>Esme let out a small sob, but she nodded. David put the scrunchie down for a moment and turned her around a bit, so he could cup her chin and look into her eyes.</p><p>‘I am sorry, Esme. Truly… But you need to know, I love you. I really do. I will do my utmost to keep you safe. You are the only reason I’m still here. I hate seeing you so broken and upset. And I know I am just as bad for being part of this. But I hate it, I have been so close to walking out of here… But I can’t leave <em>you.’ </em>He rubbed his thumb up and down her cheek.</p><p>Esme started tearing up again as she leaned into him, burying her face into his neck. David cradled her to him and rubbed her back in circles.</p><p>-</p><p>No matter how much comfort she got from David, it didn’t stop Tom from injecting her with fertility drugs again… and again.</p><p>She had already churned out another three babies, making it five in total that had been ripped from her. Earning the Alphas a very hefty sum, aside from David who refused to take any of the money.</p><p>Poor Esme was completely broken. She didn’t even put up a fight anymore when getting the fertile injections, up until the last two babies where she came into heat herself.</p><p>But now it was time for her to give birth to her sixth baby.</p><p>She was in her private room in hospital, starting to push. Her Alphas all in their usual places.</p><p>The nurse hadn’t failed to notice how Esme’s eyes no longer had the same sparkle in them. How she became more and more like a hollow shell with every birth. But she’d never dare to say anything to the Alphas. It wasn’t her place.</p><p>Esme no longer fought her Alphas. She screamed while giving birth, because of the pain. But when she heard the baby crying and saw it in the nurse’s arms, she didn’t even attempt to get near. Just a few tears fell down her cheeks.</p><p>Michael felt his heart quickening when the nurse handed the baby to him, telling him it was a girl. He gazed down in awe at her, then slowly walked out of the room.</p><p>Esme curled up into a ball on her side once the nurse had checked her over.</p><p>‘Good girl, Esme. You did so<em>, so</em> well.’ Tom purred and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>‘We will get you home as soon as Michael is back.’ David said softly.</p><p>‘He’s taking a while, usually back by now.’ Chris frowned.</p><p>‘I’ll go check where he is.’ Ben said before disappearing out of the room.</p><p>It was ten minutes later before Ben returned, wide eyed…</p><p>‘Ben?’ Tom frowned.</p><p>‘He’s gone… Michael is gone. And he took the baby.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme wasn’t sure what to think as they all rushed home, squeezed into one car since Michael had taken one of them.</p><p>Tom was furious. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were white. Ben and Chris were slightly concerned with the speed they were going, so they put their arms around Esme who was squished in-between them in the back.</p><p>When they returned home, there was no sign of Michael. Tom had been hoping he would’ve gone straight home. But he knew he would return… Eventually.</p><p>‘So much for us not knowing whose child it is.’ David said when Ben and Chris took Esme out of earshot to the bedroom.</p><p>Tom turned and snapped at David. ‘Do NOT start with me, David. This is the first one.’</p><p>‘Because it’s Michaels first baby. He always takes them out. The first child was mine, so was the fourth. The second and fifth was Ben’s. I know the third was yours, I saw you falter and uncertainty cross your face when he was born, it was just a second, but it was there.’</p><p>Tom’s nose scrunched up angrily, he shoved at David’s chest before storming off through the house. <br/><br/></p><p>‘So what do we do?’ Chris asked once Esme was asleep, exhausted after everything that had went on that day. The Alphas were congregated in the kitchen.</p><p>‘We don’t do anything. He will come to us. To Esme. He won’t leave his omega for long. The baby will need a mother.’ Tom said definitively.</p><p>David shared an uneasy look with the other two.</p><p>But as usual, Tom was right. Michael did return, late in the evening, hoping to take Esme away. But the Alphas were up and expecting him when he quietly entered through the front door.</p><p>‘Where’s the baby?’ Tom snarled at him.</p><p>Michael straightened up and glared at Tom. ‘She’s safe… I’ve come for Esme. I can’t do this anymore. Seeing her go though so much distress and pain. And when I held her… <em>my </em>baby girl… I just couldn’t let her go.’</p><p>‘That’s how I’ve felt with every. Single. Birth. Every day I feel the pain of not knowing where my babies are!’ Esme said, having heard Michael.</p><p>The Alphas turned to the side to face her.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry, Esme. I didn’t truly understand until now.’ Michael said sheepishly, he looked down sadly.</p><p>‘Is she safe?’ Esme asked quietly, walking over to him, he took her hands.</p><p>‘Of course. I’ve come to take you to her.’</p><p>‘Esme is going nowhere!’ Tom growled, moving in closer.</p><p>‘I’m not doing this anymore, Tom.’ Michael barked back at him.</p><p>‘Well you know where the door is.’ Tom snapped.</p><p>‘I am NOT leaving Esme.’ Michael said firmly.</p><p>David walked over and stood beside Esme and Michael. ‘I’m leaving with them... It’s over, Tom.’</p><p>Tom started laughing, but he trailed off when Ben and Chris went to stand next to them too. Tom’s jaw clenched.</p><p>‘I am the pack leader. Esme is <em>mine. </em>And I will do whatever I want with her.’ He moved in to get Esme, but Michael jumped on front of her and punched Tom. It didn’t knock him out for long though, Tom punched back and knocked him flying backwards into Chris.</p><p>David then attempted to attack Tom and so did Ben. But Tom grabbed an umbrella that was by the door and swung it hard against David’s head, knocking him out. He then elbowed Ben, getting his nose that started bleeding.</p><p>Esme cowered away in the corner, terrified at her Alphas fighting like they were. Badly harming one another.</p><p>Tom was fierce, he was holding back nothing. He managed to knock them all out of action for a few moments.</p><p>If it had been any other four Alphas that Tom was taking on single handedly, Esme would’ve been absolutely soaking already upon instinct. It was very rare that one Alpha could take on more than two Alphas at one time, three at maximum.</p><p>Before Esme had a chance to try and help any of them, Tom rushed over to her and grabbed her. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the house. She started crying, scared about what was going on. What was Tom doing, where was he taking her?</p><p>He bundled her into the car and was quick to get in the drivers’ side. By that time, Ben and Michael were running out of the house towards them. But Tom was too quick and set off, tyres screeching, getting away from them as quickly as possible.</p><p>David came round after being knocked out, he got to his feet with Chris’ help.</p><p>‘Where is he? Where’s Esme?’ David asked, panicked.</p><p>‘He’s taken her, took her in the car and sped off.’</p><p>‘We need to get after them! We can’t let him disappear with her.’ David whined.</p><p>‘Michael and Ben are already on their tail. Come on, I’ll drive.’ Chris helped David out to his car and they followed as quickly as possible. Michael phoned Chris, keeping him updated with the direction they were going.</p><p>But after a few miles of speedy driving, Michael and Ben lost sight of them. They came to a junction and had no idea which direction Tom went.</p><p>‘Right, when you come to the junction near the farm shop, take a left. We’re going right, hopefully we can find them.’ Michael said to Chris before hanging up and speeding off to hopefully catch up with them.</p><p>-</p><p>Esme was shaking while Tom drove. She was so confused and scared at what was going on. While she knew she was safe with Tom, to an extent, she was still a bit scared of him and would rather be with the others. Especially David.</p><p>‘Don’t worry, lovely.’ Tom purred, reaching out to stroke the back of her neck. ‘It’s just going to be you and me now. I’ll take care of you.’</p><p>‘P… please… Can’t we go back and sort it out?’ She said quietly.</p><p>‘No.’ Tom said firmly. ‘It’s obviously not going to work out with them all. We will be better off without them.’</p><p>‘I can’t lose anymore babies, Tom. Please don’t make me do it again.’ She begged, feeling tears well up.</p><p>‘You will do as you’re told, Esme. Now no more speak on the matter.’ He growled low, eyes still on the road.</p><p>Esme stayed silent for a few minutes, but the fear was bubbling up inside of her. The thought of being alone with Tom terrified her. Churning out baby after baby… for what, the rest of her life? She just couldn’t do it.</p><p>So she did something she<em> never </em>thought she would be able to do.</p><p>She reached out and grabbed the steering wheel, turning it hard.</p><p>‘NO!’ Tom cried out as the car turned off the road.</p><p>Before he could get it under control again, the car hit a wall and flipped over, landing on its roof at the side of the road.</p><p>-</p><p>David and Chris were driving along pretty fast, hoping they would catch up with Tom and Esme. But it was looking bleak, they’d had a good start ahead of them.</p><p>‘We’ve lost her, Chris. I know we have.’ David said worriedly.</p><p>‘I’m not giving up so easily.’ Chris said, determined.</p><p>They turned a corner and had to break suddenly, the car screeched to a halt. Their hearts stopped momentarily at the sight of Tom’s car on its roof. Smoke coming from the engine.</p><p>‘Oh my god. Call the emergency services!’ David said as he rushed out of the car.</p><p>As David ran towards the upturned car, he saw Esme was out of it. Thankfully. Sitting a few feet away.</p><p>‘ESME!’ He called, running straight to her.</p><p>‘David!’ She cried, reaching out to him.</p><p>David fell to his knees beside her and hugged her. ‘Are you ok?’ He leaned back and looked at her carefully. She had a few cuts on her head, but otherwise seemed like she’d had a lucky escape.</p><p>‘I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… I meant to just bump the car… I didn’t mean for this!’ She sobbed hysterically.</p><p>‘Shhhhh, calm down. It’s ok. You’re safe, that’s the main thing.’ David assured her, cradling the back of her head.</p><p>Chris ran over to them and fell down at her side too. He called the others to let them know where they were.</p><p>David helped Chris get Esme to their car and settled comfortably while they waited for the ambulance so she could be checked over. David walked over to Tom’s car and saw him trying to get out of the wreck. His lower body was trapped underneath.</p><p>David breathed in deeply and frowned as he looked down at Tom. So helpless… for a change.</p><p>‘David… Help me… Please.’ Tom begged, his face contorting in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Two Months Later</b>
</p><p>‘CAKE!’ Esme called out to everyone as she carried the freshly baked cake through to the dining table.</p><p>That word alone assembled the Alphas quicker than anything else. Ben and Chris were there first, stealing kisses from Esme before sitting down and cutting their own large slices.</p><p>Michael came in next, with their baby Amelia in his arms. Esme took her from him and kissed him before he sat down too.</p><p>Esme smiled fondly down at her baby girl in her arms. Then an arm slipped around her waist, David kissed her cheek and looked down at Amelia from over Esme’s shoulder. He stroked her cheek and cooed at her.</p><p>‘She so has your eyes, poppet.’ David smiled.</p><p>‘Where’s Tom?’ Chris asked.</p><p>‘He’s just coming.’ David said.</p><p>Then the sound of wheels could be heard. Tom appeared and wheeled his wheelchair over to the table. Esme went over to him and kissed his cheek, making him smile.</p><p>Since the accident, Tom lost the use of his legs. David and the others had wanted to just take Esme back home to themselves, cast Tom out, but they knew it would hurt her if she didn’t have a relationship with Tom too. He was still her Alpha at the end of the day, an unbreakable bond had been formed. Like with all of them. Even if an Alpha beat his omega black and blue, she would still have some form of connection and attachment towards him.</p><p>But with Tom not as strong as he used to be, David became the leader of the pack. Michael, Ben and Chris all agreed he was the right one for the job. Tom hadn’t been happy originally, but he was slowly getting used to his new place in the pack.</p><p>Esme got some meds to take, to stop her heat from happening. They all decided it was for the best to give her time to heal, physically and mentally. Then when <em>she </em>was ready, they would stop the meds so she could have more babies with her Alphas. But babies she would keep and nurture as her very own.</p><p>She was happy now, with her five Alphas. She didn’t feel caged or like she was just a breeding machine anymore. The sparkle in her eyes was starting to come back, her bubbly and outgoing personality was too.</p><p>The Alphas, even Tom, realised just how badly their actions had affected her. How withdrawn and closed off she had become.</p><p>They all knew that Esme would never truly be able to forgive them completely, not one hundred percent. And there was still a small, niggling doubt in the back of her mind that was worried they would try and sell any future babies.</p><p>But with how they all were with baby Amelia, she couldn’t see it happening. Even Tom was fond of her, his hardened heart was starting to soften a little.</p><p>Though Esme would never admit it, she was kind of glad Tom had lost the use of his legs. It made him less scary, less powerful… More human. As he had been needing help and care at the start for a few weeks, until he got used to the chair and how to manoeuvre himself around.</p><p>Esme’s caring and nurturing omega instincts had kicked in and she looked after him well once he got home. Which he had been grateful for. He did love her, for who she was, even if he hadn’t acted like it. Treating her like a machine.</p><p>They had all spoken at length about taking her collar off. But Esme wanted to keep it on. Saying she was still their omega, and she liked that. Though she did ask that the lead wasn’t used again, that she would just hold their hands instead when they were in busy places. That was agreed upon. It was only Tom that had used it anyway.</p><p>The cake was almost gone within five minutes. Esme rolled her eyes and made a mental note to make a larger cake, or two, next time.</p><p>Conversation turned to football, so Esme left the Alphas to it and took Amelia through to her bedroom to lay her down to sleep.</p><p>She looked down fondly at her once she tucked her into her cot.</p><p>‘I promise, I will protect you and look after you, <em>always</em>. I hope that when you’re older, you will meet the right Alpha for you. One that will cherish you for <em>you</em>, straight away.’ She smiled and leaned down to kiss her head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>